Mi Perfecto Sapo Azul
by Miss Arle
Summary: ADPT— Mi perfecto príncipe azul. 1. Tiene que ser el más guapo ¿Eso es todo?—preguntó bruscamente para molestarla.—Pero soy muy guapo y mi abuela dice que soy el más guapo de todos los niños y que cuando crezca todas las chicas irán detrás de mí. Por lo que soy el más guapo.Y como en tu lista quieres al más guapo, me quieres a mí. Entonces, cuando crezcas, ¿nos casamos, ricitos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo adapto!**_

_**hola mis niñas bellas, les traigo una nueva adaptación, que en lo personal me encanta, ojala a ustedes igual. nos leemos abajo. besitos.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

Forks era un pueblo fantástico, con multitud de casitas coloniales idénticas: los mismos metros cuadrados, pareja arquitectura, igual número de escalones desde el porche hasta la entrada… Todo en el pueblo donde nací resultaba perfecto: los vecinos se conocían unos a otros, los pequeños locales comerciales permanecían inalterables, todos nos ayudábamos, sonreíamos... Mi vida era maravillosa cuando tan sólo tenía ocho años.

Yo era la intachable niña que iba siempre impecable, que contestaba invariablemente con amabilidad a los mayores y que nunca daba una voz más alta que otra. Mis hermanos decían que era un muermo; mi madre, que era simplemente perfecta.

Quizá fue porque todo el mundo me señalaba siempre lo única y estupenda que era por lo que decidí confeccionar mi lista. En ella indicaba cómo debía ser el hombre ideal porque, dadas todas mis virtudes, yo no merecía algo menor que la perfección. La comencé el primer día de las vacaciones de verano. Mi madre se sentó en la mecedora del porche con su delicado vestido de diario mientras bebía una limonada y observaba cómo los salvajes de mis hermanos jugaban a los superhéroes.

Yo salí con mi primoroso y nuevo vestido blanco, regalo de mi queridísima abuela, y llevé conmigo mi inseparable libreta de dibujo. Pero esta vez, en lugar de dibujar, me decidí a escribir mi lista. Después de mucho pensar la titulé _«Mi perfecto príncipe azul», _un encabezamiento adecuado para mis fines, pero, claro, ¿qué narices podía saber una niña de ocho años acerca de cómo debía ser el hombre ideal? Así que con paso decidido me acerqué a mi madre, que en esos momentos empezaba a gritar a pleno pulmón a mis hermanos, y esperé el instante adecuado para pedir su inestimable ayuda.

—Mamá —dije dulcemente a la vez que tiraba de su vestido para llamar su atención.

—¡Jasper, como no bajes del árbol te juro que mañana mismo lo talo! ¡Emmett, deja ahora mismo de perseguir al gato de la señora Cullen! —gritó mi madre sulfurada al mismo tiempo que se levantaba amenazadoramente de su mecedora.

Finalmente mis hermanos se dieron cuenta de la furiosa mirada de mamá y dejaron de hacer estupideces. Fue entonces cuando ella volvió a sentarse y me prestó todo su interés.

—¿Qué quieres, mi vida? —inquirió suavemente.

—Mamá, ¿cómo debe ser el hombre perfecto? —pregunté mostrándole mi lista vacía.

—Cielo, aún eres muy pequeña para pensar en chicos.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero la lista no es para ahora, sino para cuando sea mayor.

—Menos mal —suspiró ella aliviada—. Entonces deberías crearla cuando fueras mayor, ¿no te parece?

—Pero mamá —insistí—, tengo que hacerla ahora porque cuando crezca estaré muy atareada con mis estudios y mi futuro y no tendré tiempo para chicos.

—Eso te lo ha insinuado tu padre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, papá dice que lo primero son los estudios, luego el trabajo y, por último, los chicos. Me ha indicado que no debo salir con niños hasta que cumpla los treinta.

—Tu padre está loco y no debes hacerle ningún caso en lo que respecta a salir con chicos; si por él fuera, te encerraría en tu habitación hasta que fueras vieja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que papá no me quiere? —pregunté preocupada.

—No, mi cielo —replicó mi madre mientras me subía a su regazo—. Verás, papá te quiere demasiado, por lo que, en su opinión, ningún hombre será suficientemente bueno para ti.

—¡Ah, entonces tengo que confeccionar la lista para que papá vea que sé escoger al mejor de todos! —exclamé contenta a la vez que cogía mi libreta y mi lápiz y me sentaba a los pies de mamá dispuesta a tomar notas. Mi madre me miró sin saber qué hacer y después de un tiempo suspiró resignada.

—Hay un hombre perfecto para cada mujer y ella es la que debe decidir las cualidades que quiere que destaquen en su futura pareja —afirmó.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es mi hombre perfecto?

—Eso lo tienes que decidir tú.

—Pero yo no sé, soy muy pequeña.

—Pues no la hagas ahora. Tan sólo comiénzala y, cuando a lo largo de los años se te ocurran cualidades que debería tener tu príncipe azul, anótalas.

—Sí, ¡pero así será interminable! —protesté.

—Veamos —dijo mi madre tomándose unos momentos para reflexionar—. Pondremos sólo diez atributos y no podrás añadir ni quitar ninguno, así que debes pensar muy bien lo que vas a escribir.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y decidí estrenar la lista:

_**«1. Tiene que ser el más guapo.»**_

Sin duda querría casarme con un hombre tan guapo como papá. Incluso más, ya que, como yo era la niña bonita de Forks, no podía tener por marido a un hombre que fuera menos que yo, así que debía ser el hombre más atractivo del pueblo.

Me pasé la tarde pensando en más cosas que poner en mi lista, pero, como mamá me había recomendado que me lo tomara con calma, decidí sentarme a leer junto a ella mientras mis hermanos hacían de las suyas. Por la tarde mis hermanos habían cambiado sus trajes de superhéroes por los de indios y vaqueros. Yo volví a mi lista.

La familia Swan era una familia típica. Renne se había casado con Charlie al finalizar el instituto, él había encontrado un trabajo de vendedor inmobiliario y con su gran habilidad muy pronto pasó de un pequeño puesto en una empresa minúscula a un negocio próspero y propio. Renne era un ama de casa dedicada a su familia que en ocasiones escribía novelas románticas que nunca llegaban a publicarse. Tenía tres hijos de los que siempre, o casi siempre, se sentía orgullosa. Jasper, con once años, era el mayor: un diablillo de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules, al que en todo momento seguía su nervioso y escandaloso hermano Emmett, una copia igual a aquél pero con el pelo castaño oscuro y unos años menos. La joya de esta familia era, sin duda alguna, Isabella, una adorable niña de rizos castaño rojizos y ojos color chocolate, serena y calmada, a la que nada podía afectar. Esta chiquilla siempre era educada y amable, y parecía que nunca, jamás, sería capaz de ser desagradable con nadie… o eso era lo que creían todos.

La guerra entre Isabella Swa y Edward Cullen comenzó una tranquila tarde de verano.

El camión de la mudanza llamó mucho la atención por su aspecto destartalado y su tubo de escape, que exhalaba un extraño y denso humo negro que lo ensuciaba todo a su paso. Esme bajó rápidamente del porche donde había estado esperando para recibir a su hija Elizabeth y a su revoltoso nieto Edward, un niño encantador de diez años, con el pelo de un extraño color bronce y unos preciosos ojos verdes que serían capaces de derretir a las mujeres en cuanto éste creciera, ya que eran los mismos que los de su abuelo Carlisle, que en paz descansara, quien había sido hasta el día de su muerte un gran conquistador. Madre e hijo salieron de un escacharrado coche de segunda mano con sus pesadas maletas. Definitivamente ésa era la última vez que su yerno, Felix, pegaba a su hija, pensaba Esme. Elizabeth por fin se había decidido a abandonar al bruto de su marido, por lo que ella y su hijo, desde ese momento y para siempre, vivirían bajo su protección, y nadie en ese pueblo osaría decir nada en contra de los suyos o se las tendría que ver con Esme Cullen.

En el momento en el que las maletas fueron colocadas en su lugar, las miradas entre las mujeres se cruzaron y silenciosamente decidieron deshacerse de la presencia de Edward para poder hablar de cuestiones más serias, así que la señora Cullen pidió a su nieto que buscara a su amado gato Botitas, un viejo minino blanco de pezuñas negras, en el jardín trasero de su amable vecina.

Edward entró con decisión en el jardín. Estaba harto de la carretera, de las peleas de sus padres, de tener que salir corriendo de un lugar a otro... Estaba tan habituado a dejarlo todo que, cuando por fin su madre le había comunicado que vivirían con su abuela, él aún no había terminado de creérselo. Temía dejar sola a su madre, por si su padre volvía a aparecer, pero esta vez parecía que todo iba a salir bien y, si nadie lo impedía, él nunca se marcharía de ese lugar. Por fin disfrutaría de un hogar.

Nada más entrar al jardín de los vecinos, vio cómo unos niños de su edad perseguían al gato de su abuela disfrazados de vaqueros, disparándole con sus pistolas de agua sin descanso alguno. El felino se escondió tras él y los chavales cesaron en su persecución.

—Hola, ¿eres amigo o enemigo? —preguntó el mayor apuntándole con la pistola.

—Soy el nuevo vecino —contestó Edward algo confundido—. El gato es de mi abuela —aclaró mientras cogía al temeroso animal.

—¡Entonces eres enemigo! —señaló el más pequeño dispuesto a usar su arma. Edward ya se veía empapado de arriba abajo por esos dos cuando oyó una chillona voz de mujer que exigía la rendición de esos dos personajes.

—¡Jasper, Emmett, como mojéis un solo pelo de ese niño os quedaréis sin tele durante un mes! La mujer se dirigió corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba y miró furiosa a sus hijos. —¿Qué os he dicho sobre empapar a la gente?

—Que no debemos mojar a nadie mientras jugamos a indios y vaqueros recitaron ambos al unísono y monótonamente, como si de una lección se tratase.

—Perdónalos pequeño —le pidió la vecina—. A veces se emocionan demasiado. Tú eres el nieto de Esme, ¿verdad?

—Sí señora, me acabo de mudar aquí con mi madre.

—¡Elizabeth está aquí! —exclamó la mujer emocionada.

—Sí, en casa de la abuela. Ella me envió a por su gato —añadió Edward mostrándole al animal.

—¡Pobrecito! —se compadeció la mujer al ver el lamentable estado de Botitas, que descansaba entre los brazos de Edward, mojado y lleno de barro por las trastadas de sus hijos.

—Dámelo, yo se lo llevaré a tu abuela y así de paso saludaré a Elizabeth. ¡Hace tantos años que no la veo! De pequeñas era mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes? —comentó alegre la mujer a la vez que recogía amorosamente a Botitas de los brazos de Edward—. Tú mientras tanto puedes sentarte en el porche. Si quieres tomar una limonada, mi hija Isabella te hará compañía. Ella es un damita educada, nada que

ver con sus hermanos.

La mujer desapareció con el gato y Edward, sin saber qué hacer, se dirigió hacia el porche de la casa seguido de cerca por los dos chicos. Cuando llegó allí, una preciosa niña de rizos castaños, perfectamente vestida de blanco y sin una sola mancha en su inmaculado vestido, servía limonada para sus hermanos y, por último, para él. Antes de entregarle su vaso, miró de arriba a abajo sus ropas viejas, ahora llenas de barro debidas al gato, y frunció el ceño como si le molestara lo que estaba presenciando. Luego le tendió el vaso cogiéndolo con dos dedos para no rozarlo, como si por tocarlo se le fuera a pegar algo de su suciedad. Edward se molestó bastante, por lo que terminó de un trago su limonada y buscó con la mirada a «Ricitos de oro». Ésta estaba tan pensativa sobre qué agregar a su lista que apenas se dio cuenta cuando Edward le arrebató la libreta y comenzó leer en voz alta lo que ponía.

—«Mi perfecto príncipe azul. 1. Tiene que ser el más guapo.» ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó bruscamente para molestarla.

—No, tengo que ir añadiendo las demás cualidades a lo largo de los próximos años hasta que sea mayor.

—Pues yo soy guapo, ¿soy yo tu príncipe azul? —interrogó el niño provocando a Isabella.

—¡No! —gritó ella rápidamente, espantada porque ese chico sucio y maleducado pudiera imaginar llegar a ser algún día su pareja.

—Pero soy muy guapo y mi abuela dice que soy el más guapo de todos los niños y que cuando crezca todas las chicas irán detrás de mí. Por lo que soy el más guapo. Y como en tu lista quieres al más guapo, me quieres a mí. Entonces, cuando crezcas, ¿nos casamos, ricitos? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa en los labios al advertir lo molesta y ofuscada que estaba Doña Perfecta.

—¡No, no, nunca jamás! ¡Tú eres feo! ¡Eres el niño más feo que he visto en mi vida! —chilló Isabella a la vez que le tiraba el resto de su vaso de limonada a la cara.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ese día.

Los hermanos de la «señorita muermo» presenciaron la escena con la boca abierta y se declararon acérrimos amigos del vecino que había conseguido lo que ellos nunca lograron: sacar de quicio a su inalterable hermana.

Renne quedó espantada ante el comportamiento de su hija, sobre todo porque detrás de ella venían Elizabeth y Esme, a las que había invitado a su casa mientras no dejaba de alabar lo buena y educada que era su chiquilla y lo bien que se llevaría con su nuevo vecino.

Esme, asombrada, no le quitaba ojo a aquella pequeña damita que siempre la saludaba amablemente y la ayudaba en las tareas.

Elizabeth fue la única que no se extrañó ante la escena; pasó ante las dos mujeres y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga, comentó:

—No te preocupes, Edward suele afectar así a la gente. O lo amas con todo tu corazón o lo odias con toda tu alma. Parece que tu niña se ha decidido por la segunda opción.

—¡Ninguna hija mía va a tratar así a nadie! —exclamó Renne furiosa mientras con paso decidido se plantaba delante de Isabella y, por primera vez en ocho años, la castigaba. Ella aguantó la regañina de su madre y se mostró, ante todos, arrepentida. Pero, antes de entrar en casa para encaminarse a su habitación, le dirigió una mirada de odio al vecino. Éste le contestó con un sonrisa burlona que decía «a ti te han reñido, pero a mí no».

Pasaron los días y, excepto por aquel único incidente con la limonada, Isabella parecía ser la misma criatura adorable de siempre, así que las madres decidieron amigablemente hacer un nuevo intento de acercamiento. Se reunieron otra vez en el porche de los Swan y disfrutaron de una refrescante limonada mientras observaban como los brutos de sus hijos jugaban entusiasmados a indios y vaqueros. Como de costumbre, Isabella se mantenía al margen de las idas y venidas de sus hermanos, pero en esta ocasión su madre la animó con gran optimismo a participar. La niña se negó, pero cedió ante la insistencia de Renne y se acercó lentamente a sus hermanos y al niño desagradable, al que, aunque sabía que se llamaba Edward por las conversaciones de sus hermanos y su madre, prefería seguir llamando así, «niño desagradable».

—Mamá me ha dicho que juegue con vosotros —indicó con desgana mientras abrazaba su muñeca preferida.

—Tú nunca juegas con nosotros —comentó Jasper.

—No nos hacen falta chicas —declaró Emmett.

—¡Eso decídselo a mamá! —contestó la niña, orgullosa, señalando a su madre.

—Dejémosla participar: cuantos más, mejor —intervino Edward con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

—Vale, ¿pero ella qué será, indio o vaquero? —preguntó Jasper señalando los sombreros y las plumas.

—¡No pienso ponerme nada de eso! —exclamó disgustada Isabella mirando con desagrado los sucios disfraces de sus hermanos.

—¿Ves como es un muermo? —se quejó Emmett ante la poca cooperación de su hermanita. Edward observó su pulcro vestido y su limpia y preciada muñeca y propuso:

—Ella no puede hacer ni de indio ni de vaquero. Será una mujer que vive en una pradera infestada de indios y a la que vosotros tendréis que defender, vosotros seréis la caballería —decidió Edward dirigiéndose a Jasper—, y yo seré el indio —declaró adjudicándose el papel de malo.

—¿Yo qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Isabella, confusa.

—Cuidar a tu bebé en este sitio, que será tu casa —le explicó su hermano Jasper. Después se alejó con los otros para planear su estrategia.

Isabella jugó tranquila a peinar su delicada muñeca mientras pensaba que sus hermanos y el vecino la habían dejado de lado y excluido de sus juegos, aunque eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, ya que ella no quería jugar con los cafres de Jasper y Emmett. Cuando se creía sola, porque ya había pasado más de media hora sin la presencia de los niños, Edward apareció de repente y cogió con brusquedad su muñeca por los pelos. El «niño desagradable» iba vestido con un disfraz de indio: llevaba un chaleco negro y unos pantalones marrones, así como una cinta con plumas en la cabeza. En la espalda portaba un arco y flechas de juguete. Isabella se puso histérica al ver su muñeca preferida en los brazos de aquel salvaje; no obstante, se serenó.

—¡Dame mi muñeca! —exigió sin inmutarse.

—No sabes jugar, se supone que soy un indio que te ha atacado. Tengo a tu bebé y le cortaré la cabeza si no consigo lo que quiero —explicó Edward, sonriente, a Doña Perfecta.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, indio? —preguntó Isabella siguiéndole el juego.

—Como soy un indio solitario y el más guapo del lugar, quiero que te cases conmigo. La cara de la perfecta damita cambió y su rostro se llenó de furia mientras le gritaba al salvaje del vecino:

—¡No, nunca jamás! ¡Ni en un millón de años! Edward, metido en su papel, le sonrió malvadamente.

—¡Entonces despídete de tu bebé! —gritó con voz de malo al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba la cabeza a su muñeca preferida delante de sus ojos; luego se paseó alrededor de ella bailando una especie de danza comanche de la victoria.

Isabella lo miró a él y después a su adorable muñeca, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba tirado en el suelo repleto de barro y cuya cabeza era paseada frente a sus narices, balanceada de un lado a otro. Se remangó las mangas de su vestido, se quitó sus preciosos zapatos blancos y… adiós a la perfecta damita.

Cuando llegó la caballería, ésta no sirvió de mucho, pues el indio había sido reducido por la mujer, quien se le había subido encima y no paraba de golpearlo una y otra vez con sus zapatos en la cabeza.

—¡Jo! Hemos llegado tarde —se quejó Emmett a su hermano.

—Sí, pero Edward dijo que la caballería siempre llegaba tarde —indicó Jasper—. Además, Isabella no sabe jugar, se suponía que nosotros teníamos que capturar al indio, no ella.

—¿Crees que dejará algo para nosotros? —preguntó Emmett.

—Parece que no. Jasper y Emmett se quedaron quietos observando cómo su hermana apaleaba al vecino sin piedad alguna. Por primera vez se sintieron orgullosos de ella: Doña Perfecta sabía cómo utilizar los zapatos después de todo.

Pronto las madres fueron advertidas por los gritos de pelea de los niños de que algo ocurría. Separaron a sus hijos con algo de dificultad y esta vez ambos fueron castigados. En el momento en el que Isabella fue apartada de Edward, nuevamente pasó a ser la perfecta damita y Edward, bueno… Edward siguió siendo el mismo.

Al mes siguiente, cuando había pasado un tiempo prudencial desde la última disputa entre ambos, las madres lo volvieron a intentar. Esta vez la muñeca de Isabella acabó calva y Edward terminó con un corte de pelo al cero.

Isabella estuvo a punto de librase del castigo, pero, aunque su cara de inocente parecía sincera, ya todos sabían que, con respecto a Edward, a ella le salía la fierecilla que llevaba dentro.

De nuevo habían vuelto a jugar a indios y vaqueros. En esta ocasión quiso ser un indio, para que nadie la pudiera atacar, pero Edward propuso que se dividieran en dos bandos de indios. Ella se negó en rotundo a ser la esposa india de Edward en el juego, así que le tocó ser la hermana de Jasper, jefe Ojo de halcón. En el momento en el que estaba descuidada haciendo una trinchera con su hermano, su preciada muñeca desapareció y más tarde apareció en las manos de Edward, calva. Él se paseaba de lo más orgulloso ejecutando su baile de la victoria de un lado a otro, con la muñeca calva en una mano y la cabellera en la otra. Los ojos de Isabellah brillaron con furia, y con la más absoluta calma le dijo a Jasper que iba a beber agua un instante y desapareció. Cuando volvió, su hermano la miró extrañado al ver que ella esbozaba una sonrisa ladina, nada habitual en ella. Pero dejó de lado los pensamientos sobre Isabella mientras planeaba cómo conseguir una victoria.

Al final del día el equipo de Jasper ganó, y ella convenció a su hermano de retener como rehén a Edward un poco más, mientras ellos iban al baño. Renne vio a sus hijos salir de la cocina y rápidamente les preguntó, alarmada, dónde estaban Edward e Isabella. Al saberlos solos, ambas madres corrieron temiéndose lo peor.

Como no oyeron gritos, se tranquilizaron un poco, pero en el mismo instante en el que estuvieron cerca de ambos advirtieron que Edward estaba atado al árbol del jardín y su precioso pelo cobrizo había sido cortado por completo a trasquilones. La pequeña Isabella estaba sentada en el césped vigilando al prisionero como una perfecta damita. Renne se disponía a regañar a los brutos de sus hijos por lo ocurrido al vecino, pero vio que junto a su hija se hallaba su preciosa muñeca sin pelo alguno en la cabeza.

—Isabella, ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó resignada a que su chiquilla fuera también una revoltosa, aunque sólo en presencia del vecino.

—Jugar a los indios, mamá —contestó inocentemente mientras pasaba junto a ella y se dirigía a su cuarto, conocedora de su castigo. Antes de subir a su habitación escribió algo nuevo en su lista:

_**«2. Que no sea un salvaje.»**_

Luego dejó su libreta en el porche, porque sabía que su sanción excluía cualquier entretenimiento, incluida su preciada libreta de dibujo. En el momento en el que el vecino se marchaba a su casa, fue obligada a pedirle perdón. Él también tuvo que morderse la lengua y disculparse con ella.

—Perdona, Isabella, no debí dejar calva a tu muñeca —dijo con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos.

—Perdona, Edward, no debí dejarte calvo a ti —contestó Isabella sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Toma, te he hecho un dibujo para excusarme —comentó Edward mientras le tendía su libreta de dibujo con una sonrisa irónica—. Ah, por cierto, yo soy un indio, no un salvaje.

Isabella lo miró enfurecida al percatarse de que él había estado fisgando en su libreta, donde sin duda le había hecho el dibujo de disculpa. Rápidamente ojeó su libreta en busca de su lista y allí, en medio de ella, vio esbozado un feo y enorme sapo que se burlaba de ella y de su lista. Isabella lo miró furiosa; sin embargo, delante de sus progenitoras sólo dijo:

—Gracias por la vaca tan bonita que me has dibujado.

—No es una vaca, ¡es un sapo! —señaló Isabella ofendido.

—Ah, de todas maneras gracias. ¿Me das mi lápiz un momento? —pidió Isabella a Edward con amabilidad. Y luego, al mismo tiempo que escribía en su lista, comentó en voz alta:

—3. Que sepa dibujar. Edward se marchó airado hacia casa de su abuela, y Isabella, enfurecida, hacia el encierro de su cuarto.

A partir de ese día se prohibieron los juegos de indios y vaqueros y las madres nunca más intentaron juntar a sus hijos, pero, independientemente de lo que hicieran, la guerra entre ellos ya había comenzado.

* * *

**y bueno que les pareció este primer capitulo? espero sus comentariooosss**

**las adoro y nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo adapto!**_

_**hola! me encanto la recepción que tuvo esta historia, así que les dejo un nuevo capitulo ;)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Forks era un pueblo de lo más monótono y aburrido en el que nunca pasaba nada. Sus vecinos se podrían haber muerto de aburrimiento si no hubiese sido por las peleas de los dos niños más adorados del lugar.

Isabella era siempre perfecta y educada, Edward un niño revoltoso como cualquier otro, pero, cuando se juntaban esos dos en algún evento o celebración, inevitablemente ocurría algo; de hecho, siempre que estaban cerca, estallaba una guerra. Tanto era así que los vecinos hacían apuestas con sus trastadas. Incluso en el bar de Sue, el lugar más concurrido del pueblo. Por la mañana, este local era el típico bar de ambiente hogareño repleto de mesas familiares con sus inmaculados manteles blancos adornados con flores frescas y sus ricos menús del día que tentaban a todos los transeúntes al ser anunciados en la pizarra de la entrada. Pero por la noche, con su gran barra y sus famosos combinados, se convertía en un espacio sólo apto para mayores. Lo que nunca cambiaba de este singular establecimiento era la gigantesca pizarra con los tantos de cada niño. Todas las semanas se apostaba sobre quién sería el primero en hacerle una trastada al otro, y mensualmente se apostaba sobre cuál de los dos era el vencedor.

En ese momento, Sue, una mujer de mediana edad, un poco rolliza pero con una preciosa sonrisa y una maravillosa melena de pelo rojizo, dueña, camarera y a veces también cocinera del local, repasaba la pizarra en voz alta para valorar quién ganaría ese mes.

—Bien, veamos: Edward tiene cinco tantos e Isabella, seis... ¡por lo que este mes va por delante la angelical chiquilla! —exclamó Sue llena de euforia, porque le encantaba esa niña.

—¡No puede ser, Sue, revísalo otra vez! Yo creo que van empatados —protestó Harry, el tendero local que siempre apostaba por el empate y que regularmente se llevaba el bote.

—¡Esta vez no vas a ganar, Harry! —gritó otro de los presentes.

—¡Sí, en esta ocasión la cría lleva ventaja! —señaló un admirador de Doña Perfecta, que así era como la conocían.

—De eso nada, seguro que el Salvaje hace algo antes de terminar el mes —apuntó un tercero aludiendo a Edward por su apodo.

—Sí, todo está demasiado silencioso y tranquilo últimamente —opinó Harry, con el que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Bueno, repasemos las trastadas mensuales —continuó Sue—: En la celebración de la fundación del pueblo, Edward acabó dentro de la tarta y Isabella dentro de la fuente de la plaza.

— Sí —admitieron todos sonrientes al recordar las jugarretas de esos dos.

—En la boda de Emily, Isabella acabó atada con un gran lazo rojo en la mesa de regalos, pero, cuando se desató, no sabemos cómo, consiguió meter a Edward en el baúl de la banda de música, y juro por Dios que ese niño estuvo a punto de irse de gira si los hermanos de Isabella no llegan a darse cuenta de que su amigo no estaba.

—Pobrecita, la castigaron durante mucho tiempo sin salir por eso —se quejó Caius, un anciano pensionista declarado defensor de Isabella.

—En el cumpleaños de Emmett —continuó Sue—, la piñata que rompió Isabella estaba llena de bichos que le cayeron encima, y Edward, al final de la fiesta, acabó sentado encima de la boñiga del poni.

— Hay que admitir que el niño es imaginativo, ¿cuántas horas le habrá llevado cazar todos esos insectos? —comentó Phil, el mecánico del lugar.

—En la excursión del colegio, Isabella se quedó encerrada en el baño de la gasolinera de Marcus.

—Sí, ¡qué pena! Se pasó horas llorando —apuntó Marcus apenado.

—Sí, pero Edward, al terminar la excursión, fue encontrado en el maletero del autobús que había alquilado el colegio.

—Esa niña da miedo cuando se quiere deshacer de alguien. ¡Y pensar que parece un angelito! — señaló Carmen, la dueña de la tienda de chucherías a quien Edward siempre le sacaba un dulce con su bonita sonrisa cuando pasaba junto al local.

—En la función del colegio, cuando Isabella hacía de hada del bosque, Edward la mareó moviéndola de un lado a otro del escenario mientras estaba colgada del techo.

—Sí, recuerdo la función. No sabía si se trataba de un hada o de un cohete, de lo rápido que se movía —rememoró Angela, la directora del colegio.

—Y pocos minutos después de que el hada desapareciera, apareció Edward haciendo de duende, y en mitad de su frase acabó con un saco de purpurina en la cabeza.

—Se suponía que iba a ser polvo de hadas y que se usaría al final de la función para que los niños lo arrojaran alegremente al público —suspiró Angela resignada ante las obras de sus alumnos.

—¡No te preocupes, así nos divertimos más! —exclamaron los reunidos entre carcajadas al recordar la escena.

—Bueno, para acabar, la última trastada conocida de los niños es la de nuestra maravillosa Doña Perfecta, quien consiguió publicar en el periódico un anuncio en el que regalaba la bicicleta de Edward.

—Te juro que he tenido que ver a ese niño casi todos los días en mi despacho en los últimos días. Por culpa de ese anuncio se pelea con todos los idiotas que quieren quedarse con su bici — apostilló Angela, molesta aún por la última jugada.

—Bueno —concluyó Sue—, en resumen, la niña va ganando al Salvaje y queda poco para que termine el mes, así que ya sabéis: se admiten apuestas de última hora.

Mientras Sue anotaba las apuestas de los presentes, Harry se dedicaba a vigilar por si aparecía alguno de los aludidos o sus familiares, ya que podían molestarse por lo que tan sólo era una sana diversión.

—¡Que viene el Salvaje! ¡Se dirige hacia aquí! —avisó Harry advirtiendo a todos, por lo que la pizarra y las libretas de apuestas fueron escondidas con la máxima celeridad posible en la cocina.

—¿Hay rastro de la niña? —preguntó Phil emocionado ante un posible duelo de titanes.

—No, viene solo y trae un montón de papeles en el brazo. Quizá esté vendiendo algo para alguna excursión. Tras las conclusiones de Harry, todos miraron a Angela a la espera de una respuesta.

—Para nada, el colegio no está organizando ninguna salida después del desastre de la última. Tras escuchar la respuesta de Angela, todos permanecieron atentos a la espera de que sonara la campanilla de la puerta que indicaba la entrada de un cliente. No tardaron en oír cómo Edward entraba con paso decidido en el bar y, con sus mejores modales de niño bueno, se dirigía a Sue.

—Buenos días, señorita Norton, ¿puedo colocar esta octavilla en su tablón de anuncios? Es algo de suma importancia.

—Sí, por supuesto Edward, pon las que tú quieras.

—No se preocupe, con una bastará. Tengo que repartir las demás por todo el pueblo. Gracias, señorita Norton —se despidió educadamente Edward y luego se marchó para proseguir con su tarea.

En cuanto el niño salió por la puerta, todos corrieron dándose empujones y manotazos hasta llegar al tablón de anuncios. Sin parar de reír, Sue sacó la gran pizarra con ruedas de la cocina y apuntó un tanto en la columna de Edward. Luego leyó el anuncio en voz alta:

«Se regala niña molesta y consentida; por favor, si la ven y les gusta, llévensela, su vecino se lo agradecerá eternamente. No se admite devolución una vez adquirido el producto, aunque éste sea defectuoso. De todas formas, ya se lo advertimos: es molesta y consentida.»

En la parte superior del anuncio aparecía una foto en blanco y negro de Isabella, posando adorablemente, que había sido pintarrajeada, por lo que ahora la criatura adorable tenía cuernos, cola y bigote. Sue les enseñó a todos el folleto del pequeño salvaje y declaró en voz alta ante la multitud:

—Tenemos un empate, señoras y señores, por ahora…

Mi vida había sido tranquila y maravillosa hasta que ese niño detestable se mudó a la casa de al lado y trastornó mi mundo. Nunca me habían castigado hasta que conocí a Edward. Nunca me había comportado mal, nunca había hecho ninguna travesura, nunca había fastidiado a nadie, ni había tenido pensamientos malvados. Ahora me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo planeando cómo devolverle a ese burro sus fastidiosas bromas, porque, aunque seguía siendo la niñita perfecta, en el fondo me negaba a dejarme ganar por un crío estúpido.

Desde hacía tres años Edward no me dejaba en paz; aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía de fastidiarme, por lo que yo decidí hacer lo mismo y nuestra guerra parecía no tener fin. Por suerte, con sus estupideces me había ayudado a añadir puntos en mi lista. Definitivamente, quería un hombre que se pareciera lo menos posible a ese sapo asqueroso de Edward Cullen. Sí, sapo, porque, desde el momento en el que vi el dibujo de un niño sin talento garabateado en mi lista, decidí que ése sería su nuevo apodo: el Sapo.

Este mes me había molestado más que nunca. Sería porque pronto se iría al campamento de verano y estaríamos varios meses sin vernos, pero, como todos los años, cuando él volvía de nuevo a casa de su abuela, la paz en mi mundo terminaba y comenzaba el caos. Pero esta vez no se marcharía de nuevo de rositas como el año pasado; en esta ocasión sería yo la última en reír. Todavía recordaba indignada cómo me había fastidiado la acampada en el jardín.

Esa tarde había instalado mi tienda de campaña y mi saco junto con el de mis compañeras exploradoras en la parte trasera de la casa. Mi madre les había prohibido a Jasper y Emmett salir al jardín, y el vecino estaba castigado en su habitación; aunque tenía su ventana hacia donde nosotras estábamos, en la lejanía y desde una segunda planta no podía hacer nada contra mí, o eso al menos era lo que yo pensaba.

La tarde dio paso a la noche. Después de los juegos de búsqueda de tesoros, nos dedicamos a cantar canciones alrededor de una fogata que papá nos había ayudado a encender. Por desgracia, entre canción y canción podíamos oír los desvaríos de un niño que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que mortificarnos.

—¡Por favor, sacrificad de una maldita vez a ese animal moribundo que está sufriendo! —gritó Edward por la ventana, señalándonos.

—¡No somos ningún animal moribundo, somos un grupo de exploradoras y todas nosotras estamos en el coro del colegio! —le contesté indignada.

—Ahora lo entiendo —contestó Edward pensativo.

—¿El qué? —pregunté confusa cayendo en su trampa.

—Porqué el profesor de música es sordo, seguro que fue después de oírte cantar —me acusó vilmente entre las carcajadas de mis amigas.

—¡El señor Benner no es sordo y tú no tienes oído musical! ¡Si no quieres que le diga a tu abuela que nos estás molestando y añada un mes más a tu castigo, métete en tu habitación y no asomes más tu fea cara por la ventana!

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien, ricitos! —convino Edward mientras levantaba sus manos mostrando su rendición—. Te prometo no volver a asomar mi cara por la ventana, pero tú deja de cantar, que mañana tengo examen de historia —pidió Edward, molesto por su derrota.

—No te prometo nada —contesté feliz regodeándome en mi victoria. Lo podía haber dejado así, pero, como siempre que estaba al lado de ese niño me salía la vena malvada, azucé a mis compañeras a cantar sin descanso y a pleno pulmón todo nuestro repertorio de canciones de campamento. Y cuando lo finalizábamos, comenzábamos de nuevo. En nuestros breves descansos, oíamos cómo Edward gritaba que nos calláramos pues intentaba dormir, pero nosotras seguíamos con lo nuestro hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable: él, como siempre hacía, respondió a mis provocaciones.

Estábamos todas cantando felizmente a la luz de la luna cuando una de mis amigas, Bree, me indicó que algo se movía en la ventana del vecino. Nosotras continuamos cantando mientras observábamos como las ventanas se abrían. Ya estaba preparada para responder a aquel estúpido niño con uno de mis desaires, cuando observamos con atención que no era una cabeza lo que asomaba por la ventana, sino un trasero desnudo. Algunas de nosotras seguimos cantando, otras, como mi amiga Charlotte, quedaron demasiado traumatizadas como para pronunciar palabra alguna. Pero eso no fue todo: además de hacernos un calvo, a mitad de nuestra alegre canción fuimos interrumpidas por un sonoro estruendo procedente de las posaderas del chico. Todas quedamos mudas de repente, el culo desapareció y desde el interior de la casa oí cómo el vecino exclamaba:

—¡Al fin silencio!

Pero eso no quedó así. A la mañana siguiente le llevé unas deliciosas galletas como disculpa. Por supuesto inventé que las galletas se las había preparado mi mamá, ya que sabía que no probaría nada que yo hiciera, y con razón. El muy bruto se las zampó todas en un instante tal como yo esperaba, y gracias a mí y al laxante, no volvió a asomar su culo por la ventana, pues éste estaba demasiado ocupado, sin poder moverse del inodoro. Después de eso anoté en mi lista:

_**«4. Que sea educado en todo momento. (No parecerse al cerdo**_

_**del vecino)», **_especifiqué.

Otra de las trastadas del verano había comenzado una tarde cuando, paseando con mis hermanos y mi hermosa bicicleta nueva, unos niños horrorosos se metieron conmigo y me intentaron robar la bici. Edward apareció de repente; aunque en un principio parecía defenderme, luego me percaté de que no podía estar más equivocada acerca de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—¡Eh, nadie se puede meter con ella! ¡Sólo yo! —gritó interponiéndose entre el matón que me empujaba y yo.

—¡Tú no te metas! Su bici es nueva y la queremos, es demasiado buena para ella—gruñó uno de los niños.

—¿Cómo de buena? —preguntó Edward, más interesado en mi bici que en ayudarme.

—Tiene veintiuna velocidades, ruedas tubulares, faros, suspensión hidráulica, frenos de disco y cuadro de aluminio —recitó uno de los ladronzuelos.

—¡Menuda bici! —exclamó Edward mientras silbaba y la miraba con deseo—. ¿Cómo la has conseguido, ricitos?— me preguntó interesado.

—Saqué muy buenas notas —le contesté orgullosa sin olvidarme de señalar que él no lo hacía.

—¿Y cómo es que no le pediste a tu padre una bicicleta de paseo rosa con un bonita cestita?

—Lo pensé, pero quería la bicicleta perfecta, aquella que tú nunca podrías tener —respondí muy digna.

—Sin duda, ricitos, es la mejor que he visto, pero eso de que yo nunca podré tener una igual está por ver.

Tras decir esto, el muy idiota me arrebató mi bici roja y salió corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad montado en ella. Los tres matones se quedaron con la boca abierta, y yo corrí histérica detrás de él durante un rato, gritándole que parara. Finalmente, cansada de perseguir al imbécil del vecino, le tiré los zapatos a la cabeza. Creo que uno de ellos le dio, porque por unos momentos perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó, pero luego rápidamente volvió a coger velocidad y desapareció de mi vista. Me volví enfadada y furiosa hacia mis hermanos.

—¡Volvemos a casa! —ordené airada.

Los matones, al verme sin ningún objeto preciado para ellos, desaparecieron, y yo regresé a casa andando con lentitud, llorosa y descalza, detrás de mis hermanos.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, en mi jardín trasero estaba mi perfecta bicicleta, pero ya no era tan perfecta como antes. El Sapo había colocado por todos lados pegatinas de calaveras y monstruos, de esos adhesivos irritantes que no se pueden quitar.

Ese día puse en mi lista:

_**«5. Que me defienda de todos los matones del mundo (incluido mi**_

_**vecino).»**_

Una semana después, el niño desagradable apodado por mí el Sapo, tenía una bicicleta idéntica a la mía, y yo, amablemente, le devolví el favor adornándola con pegatinas de las que no se pueden quitar, en este caso de haditas, unicornios y princesas. Me gasté la paga en ellas, pero mereció la pena al ver la cara horrorizada del chico.

Pero la última trastada sin duda era la peor de todas: había repartido carteles por todo el pueblo donde me regalaba y decía que era defectuosa y, como el muy estúpido no sabía dibujar, había puesto una foto mía y le había pintado cuernos, un rabo y un enorme y espantoso bigote. Sin embargo, la venganza estaba por llegar y me estaba quedando un retrato perfecto. Después de terminar el dibujo lo escanearía y crearía el cartel adecuado para mi vecino. Haría doscientas copias

y lo distribuiría por todo el pueblo…

El jefe de policía, Aro Vulturi, tenía un día de lo más monótono y aburrido, así que se asomó por la puerta de la pequeña comisaría para observar el tráfico y saludar a los transeúntes. Le resultó un poco raro ver a Isabella Swan aparcar su bicicleta cerca de la puerta y dirigirse hacia él. Miró confuso los adornos de pegatinas de la bici, preguntándose por qué una niña tan educada y distinguida deseaba tener monstruos y calaveras en su bici, asumiendo al fin que eran cosas de críos que él nunca entendería. Menos mal que él, con treinta años, aún no tenía perspectiva alguna de casarse o formar una familia, todavía le quedaba tiempo para pensar en todas esas cosas… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente por una dulce voz.

—Señor Vulturi, tengo que hablar con usted sobre un crimen. Aro miró sorprendido a la niña y la condujo dentro. Él se sentó detrás de su escritorio y la pequeña en una silla contigua.

—Bien, preciosa, cuéntame todo lo que quieras, aquí nadie te hará daño —comentó el jefe de policía preocupado por la chiquilla.

—Quiero que detenga a mi vecino por exhibicionismo; sé lo que significa la palabra y he leído por Internet que se puede detener a una persona por alteración del orden público y exhibicionismo.

—¿Quieres que detenga a Edward Cullen y lo meta en la cárcel? —preguntó el jefe de policía algo pasmado.

—No hace falta que vaya a la cárcel, puede simplemente echarlo del pueblo —propuso alegremente la niña segura de haber conseguido su objetivo.

—Bueno, Isabella, verás: antes de poder denunciarlo y de que yo lo meta en la cárcel o actúe de algún modo, debes tener pruebas del delito. Exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Edward?

—¡Sacó el culo por la ventana de su habitación y nos lo enseñó a mí y a mis amigas del club de exploradoras! —contó ella indignada.

—Esto…, yo…, lo siento mucho pequeña, pero no puedo meter a nadie en la cárcel por enseñar el culo —respondió Vulturi.

—Lo suponía… — suspiró Isabella resignada—. Entonces, ¿puedo colgar este cartel en su tablón de anuncios?

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero aquí nadie lo verá. Ese tablón sólo lo usamos para los sospechosos que buscamos.

—No importa, tengo más para repartir por todo el pueblo —comentó Isabella mientras colocaba el cartel—. Muchas gracias por su tiempo señor Vulturi, y hasta luego.

Cuando Vulturi vio marcharse a la niña calle abajo hacia las tiendas del lugar, le picó la curiosidad y se acercó al tablón para ojear lo que anunciaba.

«Se busca»,

ponía en letras grandes encima del dibujo de un trasero. Debajo de éste, en letras más pequeñas, podía leerse:

«Por si tienen dudas, el sospechoso de la caricatura es Edward Cullen. Se le busca por exhibicionismo y alteración del orden público. Tengan mucho cuidado: es peligroso, ya que su culo siempre va armado.»

Vulturi no paró de reír ni un segundo mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono de su oficina y marcaba un número ya conocido por todos en ese pueblo. Cuando atendieron su llamada, simplemente dijo entre risas:

—Apuesto diez dólares por Isabella Swan.

Un nuevo punto se añadió ese día a la lista de Isabella cuando ésta finalmente llegó a su casa:

_**«6. Que no lo busque la policía.»**_

* * *

_**que les pareció? estos dos me encantan!**_

_**las adoro y muchas gracias por sus comentarios :***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nada me pertenece yo solo ADAPTO.**_

_**hola mis niñas les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Las jugarretas de los niños continuaron. A medida que iban creciendo, éstas se tornaban más ingeniosas. Además, se pinchaban continuamente para ser el mejor y el más perfecto en las actividades extraescolares, y así se pudo ver como el pueblo de Forks tuvo al mejor alumno en clase de cocina ante una furiosa Isabella, así como a la excelente y más violenta jugadora de hockey ante un asombrado Edward. Cuando los niños competían entre sí, era la guerra, pero, cuando se juntaban, resultaba asombroso ver como se compenetraban para lograr ser los mejores en aquello que estuviesen haciendo. A pesar de que en ocasiones pactaban una pequeña tregua por el bien de la comunidad, sus pillerías seguían siendo la mejor diversión ante los monótonos días en ese aburrido pueblo.

En todos los años que tenía Esme, y ya eran muchos pues estaba cerca de los sesenta, nunca había presenciado una serenata tan espantosa como la que dedicó su nieto a la vecina. Todo había comenzado esa misma mañana, cuando había visto a su nieto de quince años correr de un lado a otro de la casa con sus ahorros en la mano.

—Abuela, ¿me prestas cinco dólares? —preguntó Edward con cara de angelito, por lo que en esos momentos Esme supo que planeaba una de las suyas.

—Espero que no quieras el dinero para hacer alguna de tus trastadas —dijo la abuela mientras le tendía el dinero, sin poder resistirse a la mirada lastimera de esos preciosos ojos verdes.

—No abuela, es para dar una serenata a una chica. Me faltan cinco dólares para poder alquilar los instrumentos.

—¡Oh, qué romántico! —declaró Esme conmovida—, tu abuelo también me cantaba al pie de la ventana cuando éramos jóvenes. ¿Y quién es la afortunada…? Edward no dejó que su abuela terminara la pregunta. Rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole su aportación y se despidió mientras salía por la puerta:

—¡Ya lo verás, abuelita!

En cuanto Esme vio como los ojos de su nieto brillaban emocionados y una sonrisa ladina cruzaba su rosto mientras se despedía con esas palabras, supo que no era nada bueno lo que tenía planeado para ese día, y que, sin duda, la vecina andaba implicada en ello. Ojalá se equivocase, pero conocía demasiado bien a su nieto y esos ojos que le delataban cuándo estaba planeando una de las suyas.

La tarde transcurrió plácida, sin que ocurriera nada, por lo que Esme se preguntó si por primera vez en años se habría equivocado con su nieto. Pero después de cenar Edward corrió a su habitación teléfono en mano y allí se encerró durante un buen rato. Esme comenzó a sospechar, y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando minutos después apareció ante la puerta de su casa un grupo de cinco niños vestidos con vaqueros raídos, camisetas de calaveras y cadenas por todas partes. Uno de ellos, el que menos cadenas llevaba, preguntó amablemente:

—¿Está Edward? A la abuela no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando apareció su nieto corriendo como un torbellino y vestido como los demás.

—¿Está todo preparado? —quiso saber mientras salía por la puerta hacia el jardín de la vecina.

—¡Todo listo! —contestó uno de ellos.

—Bien, ¡que empiece el espectáculo! —gritó Edward animando a sus amigos.

Esme, resignada a las correrías de su nieto, se sentó en la vieja silla del porche con una limonada a la espera de que comenzara la función.

En el jardín trasero de la señora Swan, en el silencio de la noche, habían sido montadas una batería, dos guitarras eléctricas con amplificador, un bajo, una pandereta y un micrófono. Todos los niños tomaron posición, se encendieron los altavoces y comenzó la serenata. El cantante principal era Edward Cullen y las canciones, sin duda alguna de su creación, ya que cada una de ellas iba dirigida a Isabella Swan.

Podía haber tenido éxito con su serenata, a pesar de cantar como un cuervo apaleado, si las letras de las canciones no contuvieran textualmente frases como «Isabella es como un grano en el culo que no me puedo arrancar», y eso lamentablemente era sólo el estribillo. La agasajada con esta inusual ronda no tardó en asomarse por la ventana.

—¡Qué narices estás haciendo, Edward Cullen! ¡Mañana tengo un examen de ciencias, y con tus mugidos de vaca moribunda no me puedo concentrar!

—¡Ricitos, te estoy ofreciendo una serenata que durará unas tres horas, así que siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo! —contestó Edward con alegría.

—¡Voy a llamar a la policía para que te meta a ti y a tu horrenda banda en la cárcel! —amenazó Isabella.

—Lo siento ricitos, pero dar una serenata no es ilegal, lo he mirado en Internet, y lo he consultado con el jefe de policía, así que uno, dos, tres…

Para desgracia de todos, Edward continuó cantando.

Isabella lo probó todo: tapones en los oídos, orejeras sobre los tapones e incluso una almohada envolviendo su cabeza, pero nada de lo que hiciera conseguía apartar de sí ese horrendo ruido. Así que finalmente corrió hacia la cocina, cogió un gran cubo de agua y desde la ventana de su habitación lo arrojó hacia el cantante. Por unos segundos se calló, pero después siguió berreando.

Finalmente, resignada a no poder dormir o estudiar, Isabella sacó de nuevo su cabeza por la ventana y suplicó:

—¡Por Dios, haré lo que me pidas, te daré lo que quieras, pero cállate de una maldita vez!

—¿Te casarás conmigo, ricitos? —preguntó Edward malévolamente, sabedor de la repuesta. Isabella, furiosa, le enseñó su lista y escribió mientras recitaba en voz alta:

—¡Siete! ¡Que cante como los ángeles! Entonces Edward le informó divertido:

—¿A que no sabes cómo he decidido llamar mi grupo, ricitos?

—Los sapos apestosos —apostó Isabella muy convencida ya de que el cantante principal era un batracio repugnante.

—No, a partir de ahora nos llamaremos Los ángeles del infierno. ¿Te casarás conmigo, ricitos? Ahora canto como los ángeles. Isabella no tardó en hacer llegar su respuesta y fue entonces cuando el cubo voló hacia la cabeza del cantante poniendo fin al concierto.

Esme no pudo aguantar las carcajadas al ver como su querido nieto recibía su merecido. Siguió bebiendo de su dulce limonada mientras observaba a los chicos recoger los delicados instrumentos, ya que Isabella había amenazado con prenderles fuego si seguían cantando. De repente, el coche del jefe de policía aparcó junto al porche de los Cullen. Aro bajó del vehículo con gran celeridad y preguntó preocupado a Esme mientras sacaba su arma:

—¿Dónde está la víctima?

—¿Qué víctima? —respondió con extrañeza Esme.

—Isabella me ha llamado diciendo que escuchaba unos berridos infernales que provenían de aquí, que no sabía distinguir si eran de hombre o mujer, pero aseguraba que por el sonido lo más seguro era que estaban torturando a alguien.

—Ah, sí, eso era mi nieto cantando —explicó Esme entre risas mientras señalaba a los muchachos en el jardín de su vecina.

—¡Por Dios, qué susto me ha dado!—exclamó Vulturi enfundando su arma—Espero sinceramente que tu nieto nunca sea admitido en el coro, si no corremos el peligro de quedarnos sordos.

—He escuchado por ahí que se hacen apuestas sobre las trastadas de mi nieto y la vecina — comentó Esme cambiando de tema.

—Bueno, sí… no son legales, ya lo sé... Pero este pueblo es muy aburrido y…

—Quiero apostar por mi nieto —interrumpió Esme, divertida—, sin duda es un diablillo, pero no les digamos nada a las madres. Ya sabes como se ponen con eso del juego.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando vieron aparecer a Edward empapado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que indicaba que no estaba nada arrepentido de su trastada. Mientras pasaba junto a su abuela, soltó:

—Abuela, hay algunas mujeres a las que no le gustan las serenatas. Cuando Edward hubo desaparecido del porche, el jefe de policía preguntó:

—¿Eso era una serenata?

—Según mi nieto, sí.

—Creo que este mes yo también apostaré por tu nieto, Esme —concluyó el jefe de policía antes de volver a la comisaria.

«Pobrecita», pensaba Eleazar, el profesor de ciencias, mientras veía como Isabella daba una nueva cabezada delante de su examen. Se había enterado, por los cotilleos del pueblo, que la chica había recibido una serenata de Edward Cullen la noche anterior y, por los comentarios de los vecinos, el chico debería haber sido sacrificado antes de empezar el concierto. Esa mañana una multitud había acudido en masa a la tienda de instrumentos musicales y habían amenazado al dueño con grabar el próximo concierto de Edward y obligarle a oírlo si se atrevía a alquilar más instrumentos a ese chaval.

El chico lo tenía crudo si pensaba dedicarse a la música. El profesor de dicha materia había sido amenazado por la directora: si Edward tocaba aunque sólo fuera una pandereta, estaba despedido. Desafortunada, Isabella había tenido que oír la serenata de ese salvaje, ¡a la que muchos habían descrito como parecida a una vaca moribunda mientras era apaleada por un equipo de futbol! ¡Cómo

sería eso…!

Sin previo aviso, a sus oídos llegó un horrendo sonido. Parecía que estuvieran torturando a alguien. Finalmente, tras asomarse a la ventana, pudo ver que Edward esa mañana daba clase de gimnasia al aire libre y que pasaba una y otra vez junto a la ventana cantando _We are the champions._ El profesor de ciencias, antes de cerrar la ventana, decidió que Edward no tenía talento musical y que la pequeña Isabella merecía un diez por su esfuerzo.

Pasó el tiempo y, cuando llegaron a la etapa de la adolescencia, los dos acérrimos enemigos empezaron a acercarse mutuamente atraídos el uno por el otro, pero, como ocurre con dos iones positivos cuando se acercan demasiado, acababan repeliéndose.

Edward, con dieciocho años y muy próximo a graduarse, se había convertido en un joven fuerte y atlético. Con su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su alborotada cabellera cobriza y su atractivo rostro de rebelde desvergonzado, era el preferido de las chicas. Además era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y, aunque sus notas no eran deslumbrantes, todos estaban seguros de que recibiría una beca por ser un gran jugador.

Isabella era un hermosa joven de preciosos ojos marones cuya melena de rizos castaños y rosto angelical iban acompañados por un cuerpo que comenzaba a destacar por unas insinuantes curvas, las cuales tentaban a más de un joven atolondrado aunque ella apenas se percataba, ya que estaba muy atareada con sus múltiples actividades: era delegada de clase, presidenta del club de arte, columnista en el periódico del instituto y formó parte de las animadoras hasta que, entre partido y partido, comenzó a animar al equipo contrario para que placaran a Edward. Después de eso las demás animadoras la expulsaron, pero eso no desilusionó a Isabella, quien siempre que venía un equipo visitante al campus se unía a él en sus ánimos por abatir al capitán. Las notas de Isabella eran brillantes con tan sólo dieciséis años, y todos creían que tendría un gran futuro relacionado con el arte.

Ambos contaban con admiradores a los que apenas les prestaban atención, y por eso las apuestas ahora giraban en torno a cuándo se darían cuenta de su mutua atracción y, por supuesto, acerca de cuál de los dos espantaría primero a la pareja del otro, porque si bien nunca admitirían que se gustaban, tampoco dejaban que el otro saliera mucho tiempo con alguien. Eran como el perro del hortelano, que ni come ni deja comer.

Por eso nadie se extrañó demasiado cuando una de las apuestas la ganó Harry, que apostó que el primer beso de Doña Perfecta se lo daría el Salvaje.

Y así fue que a los dieciséis años Isabella recibió su primer beso.

Todo empezó el día de San Valentín.

Edward e Isabella salieron corriendo de clase. Ese preciado día, el que llegaba antes a casa arrasaba el buzón del otro y se quedaba con los regalos y tarjetas de admiradores. Isabella había tenido el honor de recibir en años anteriores osos de peluche mutilados y tallos de rosas sin pétalo alguno, pero ese año sería ella la vencedora, ya que había sobornado a su hermano Emmett, que estaba en casa resfriado, con darle veinte dólares si saqueaba el buzón de Edward en cuanto llegara el cartero.

Cuando Isabella llegó a casa ignoró la cara de satisfacción de Edward, quien la esperaba junto al buzón; ella entró en su hogar y vio cómo su hermano, tumbado en el sofá, leía muy atento una carta adornada con corazones mientras comía unas galletas caseras.

—Emmett, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? —preguntó Isabella emocionada.

—Sí, pero creo que estas cartas son demasiado subidas de tono para ti. ¡Dios! Ni yo sabía que se podían hacer estas cosas. Le voy a tener que preguntar a Edward como consigue que las chicas le hagan esto.

—¡Dame eso! —contestó Isabella mientras le arrancaba la carta a su hermano y cogía toda la demás correspondencia de Edward para meterla en su mochila.

—¿Y esas galletas? —preguntó Isabella nuevamente. Emmett se apresuró a comérselas todas de una vez antes de que su hermana se las arrebatase y luego

contestó con la boca llena que eran para Edward. Isabella lo miró furiosa antes de recriminarle.

—¡Ahora no podré comérmelas delante de él! Bueno, ¿y mi correo? —preguntó resignada.

—Se me olvidó recoger el correo. Estaba demasiado liado leyendo las cartas y se me fue el santo al cielo —contestó Emmett antes de cerrar los ojos y hacerse el dormido. Ante la respuesta de su hermano, Isabella corrió hacia el buzón donde la seguía esperando el sapo del vecino.

—Este año has recibido una caja de bombones, riquísimos por cierto, un ramo de rosas que le he dado a mi madre, así como una carta, que era demasiado ñoña e imperfecta para ti, así que la he tirado —le comentó Edward tendiéndole una caja de bombones vacía.

Isabella lo miró furiosa, guardó la caja vacía en su mochila y sacó las cartas que había recibido Edward, paseándolas por delante de sus ojos. Comenzó a leerlas antes de romperlas una por una. Pero hubo una que no pudo terminar de leer:

—«Querido Edward, soy yo: tu amada y ardorosa Jessica. Quiero volver a hacer cosas prohibidas contigo, besarte hasta que los dos estemos calientes, lamer tu pecho fuerte y vigoroso y bajar tus…» Isabella, sulfurada y toda colorada, dejó de leer en voz alta.

—¡Sigue, quiero saber cómo termina! —dijo Edward entre risas—. ¿Al final me baja o no me baja los pantalones? —preguntó burlonamente.

Isabella lo miró rabiosa, rompió la carta de Jessica en mil pedazos más que las anteriores y, cuando observó a Edward muerto de risa, sin pensar en las consecuencias, le tiró un zapato a la cabeza. Edward lo cogió después de que le golpeara y, antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada, se lo llevó consigo al interior de casa de su abuela. Desde fuera Isabella oyó como la señora Cullen preguntaba a su hijo:

—Cariño, ¿qué te han regalado este año por San Valentín?

—Un zapato de chica, mamá —respondió Edward.

—¡Un zapato! Qué cosas más raras os regaláis los jóvenes de hoy en día. Isabella no esperó más en el camino de casa. Ella ya sabía que Edward no volvería para devolverle su calzado, así que subió al porche de su casa y gritó a su madre:

—¡Mamá he vuelto a perder otro zapato!

—¡Otra vez! ¡Te juro que no sé lo que haces con ellos! —vociferó su progenitora irritada.

—Yo tampoco, mamá, yo tampoco —contestó Isabella resignada a quedarse sin sus zapatos de diario favoritos.

Por la tarde, mientras se arreglaba para la fiesta de San Valentín del instituto, su hermano Jasper entró en su cuarto, como de costumbre sin llamar, y soltó en medio de su habitación una gran bolsa negra de basura con un gran lazo rosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Isabella confusa y molesta.

—Un regalo de San Valentín que han dejado en la puerta.

—¿Quién?

—Y yo que sé, para tu información lo he abierto y sólo son un montón de zapatos viejos que…

Isabella no dejó que su hermano terminara de hablar, corrió hacia la gran bolsa negra y leyó la gran tarjeta de San Valentín que incluía:

_«Feliz día de San Valentín, Cenicienta. PD: Al final me bajó los pantalones.»_

Isabella volcó furiosa la bolsa y encontró en ella cada uno de los zapatos que le había tirado al vecino desde que tenía ocho años. Airada por saber que los había guardado durante tanto tiempo y no se había dignado a devolvérselos, sacó la cabeza por la ventana de su habitación y gritó a pleno pulmón para que el vecino la oyera:

—¡Ocho! ¡Que siempre sepa cuál es el regalo perfecto y cuándo debe dármelo! Edward, que por lo visto estaba con sus hermanos en el porche, se asomó al jardín al oírla.

—¡Tomo nota, ricitos! Entonces, ¿te ha gustado el regalo? —preguntó con sorna.

Isabella le contestó arrojándole un zapato. Eso sí, de los más viejos y feos que había en la bolsa.— ¡Éste lo guardo para el regalo del año que viene! —indicó Edward mientras se lo guardaba.

El baile de San Valentín se celebraba todos los años en el instituto. Sólo podían asistir los alumnos de los dos últimos años y, por supuesto, aquellos que habían sido invitados por alumnos mayores. Isabella había sido invitada por un chico de la clase de Edward y todo el pueblo estaba expectante ante la idea de que los dos fueran a un baile. Se hacían apuestas sobre si Edward acabaría en la fuente de ponche, si Isabella sería encerrada en el lavabo, si se pelearían en mitad de la pista de baile o si, por el contrario, acabarían por fin dándose cuenta de lo perfectos que eran el uno para el otro.

El baile comenzó como cualquier otro. El gran salón de actos del instituto se había convertido en una inmensa pista de baile iluminada por luces parpadeantes, acompañado por un _disc jockey _local y una decoración un tanto recargada repleta de ostentosos globos rojos de corazones y estúpidos muñecos de papel que pretendían representar a Cupido. En un rincón se hallaba la gran fuente de ponche atentamente vigilada por los profesores, que en algún que otro momento serían distraídos para el tradicional sabotaje de tan insulsa bebida.

Isabella, hermosísima con su vestido negro de noche y un recogido de sus brillantes rizos rubios que caían en cascada haciéndola parecer mayor, bailaba con su acompañante, Mike Newton, un joven de unos dieciocho años, vestido con un esmoquin negro. Newton le susurraba al oído una hermosa poesía y alabanzas sobre su persona, sin saber que Edward Cullen le lanzaba miradas asesinas cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a Isabella.

Edward estuvo más pendiente esa noche de dónde estaban Doña Perfecta y el pegajoso Newton que de su propia pareja, por lo que Jessica, una radiante y voluptuosa rubia de poco cerebro que lucía un cortísimo y escotado vestido rojo, acabó enfurruñada en un rincón.

Casi al final de la velada Edward perdió de vista a Isabella, por lo que se enfureció con ella, con él mismo por prestarle atención a Jessica y también con los hermanos de Isabella por no saber dónde estaba cuando él les preguntó.

—Emmett, ¿sabes dónde está tu hermana? —inquirió Edward al verlo pasar junto a él de camino hacia el coche alquilado que los llevaría a todos de vuelta a casa.

—¡Yo que sé! Pero como no se dé prisa va a tener que volver en el coche de Mike—contestó Emmett despreocupadamente.

—¡Joder Emmett, es tu hermana y tiene dieciséis años! ¡Deberías preocuparte más por ella! —le recriminó Edward furioso y con ganas de golpear a alguien.

—Posiblemente esté detrás del escenario —conjeturó Emmett—, allí es donde van todas las parejas a darse el lote.

—¿Qué? ¿Que Isabella va a manosearse con ese imbécil? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! —gritó Edward mientras se dirigía hacia el escenario.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No ibas a ir tú en busca de Isabella? —preguntó Jasper a Emmett mientras entraba por la puerta instantes después de que Edward desapareciera

— El coche está fuera esperando y le dije a papá que nuestra hermana no llegaría muy tarde a casa —señaló, molesto por la espera.

—No te preocupes, Edward ha ido a por ella —respondió Emmett.

—¡Joder! ¿Estás loco? ¡Esto puede ser una masacre!

—No, Edward nunca le haría nada a Isabella. A Mike puede que lo machaque, pero a Isabella no le hará nada.

—¡Lo de la masacre lo decía por Isabella, no por Edward! —repuso Jasper—Ahora mismo voy a buscarlos antes de que la líen.

—Un momento —dijo Emmett interponiéndose en el camino de su hermano—, tú has apostado a que no pasaría nada en el baile, ¿verdad?

—Y tú a que esos dos se pelearían, ¿cierto? —dedujo Jasper viendo al fin la brillante jugada de su hermano.

Definitivamente en el baile hubo una pelea: los Swan se apalearon mientras decidían si ir o no en busca de su hermana.

Edward la encontró tal y como Emmett le había dicho: detrás del escenario y poniéndole morritos a Mike a la espera del beso que nunca llegó. En lugar de besar a Isabella, Mike besó la mano que Edward puso en medio de los dos tortolitos.

—Gracias por el beso —dijo Edward sonriendo burlonamente a ambos mientras se aguantaba las ganas de machacar al baboso de Mike—. Isabella, es hora de irse a casa.

—¡Pero Edward, yo no quiero irme todavía, y mis hermanos no han venido a por mí, así que date una vuelta con Miss Tetona y dile a mis hermanos que no me has visto! —se quejó Isabella ganándose una mirada de odio de Edward.

—Tus hermanos te están esperando en el coche y me han enviado a por ti. Así que vamos — apremió Edward enfurecido, apartándola de Mike.

—Déjame que yo hable con él, cielo. Entre hombres nos entendemos —se entrometió Mike muy chulito.

«Oh, cada vez tengo más ganas de golpear a este imbécil», pensó Edward mientras se apartaba de Isabella y se alejaba para hablar con Mike en un rincón.

«Sí, eso, escoge un rincón oscuro y apartado —continuó pensando Edward maliciosamente—, así nadie me verá darte de hostias.»

—Venga Edward, amigo, tú sabes lo fogosas que son estas chicas con los jugadores como nosotros, y como te agradecen el haberlas invitado a un baile de mayores. Déjame que la lleve a casa después de unos cuantos magreos. Me cubrirás las espaldas, ¿verdad compañero?

Cuando Mike vio la mirada de odio del muchacho se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él. Edward agarró a Mike por el cuello, lo golpeó contra la pared y lo retuvo allí mientras le advertía:

—No soy tu amigo, ni tu colega, vas a desaparecer del baile y como te vuelva a ver rondado a Isabella te rompo las piernas, por lo que creo que perderás la oportunidad de una beca. Tras esta amenaza lo soltó, dejándole vía libre para poder escapar, pero el muy estúpido no lo hizo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta Doña Perfecta? ¿Te da rabia que vaya a aceptar besos de mí, pero que a ti siempre te rechace? Como me pegues, te suspenderán. Ya sabes que no puede haber broncas entre los jugadores, y si te suspenden, despídete de la universidad, después de todo tú no eres un estudiante brillante.

«¡Dios, cuántas ganas tengo de pegar a este imbécil!», pensó Edward antes de hundir el puño en la pared junto a la cara de Mike. Y el idiota le sonrió, y se dispuso a marcharse de rositas cuando la pérfida mente de Edward, acostumbrada a las gamberradas, despertó.

—Eso es lo que me parecía a mí —dijo el cretino orgulloso de verse libre—. Que tu beca era más importante que una simple mujer. Cuando Mike se alejaba, oyó a su espalda como Edward le comentaba de lo más convincente al capitán del equipo de lucha:

—Eh, Sam, ¿no querías saber quién iba detrás de tu chica? Pues aquí el seductor me ha estado contando como planeaba tirársela por diversión. Me ha dicho que se aburría con Doña Perfecta y que ahora iba a por ella.

Sam no pudo dar ni un paso más cuando una masa llena de músculos se le tiró encima y empezó a golpearlo sin piedad. Los del equipo de fútbol intentaron acudir en su ayuda, pero el capitán se interpuso en su camino.

—Chicos, no podéis lesionaros antes del partido. Pensad en los ojeadores. Además, Mike iba detrás de la chica de otro y eso no se hace. Todo el equipo estuvo de acuerdo con Edward y se alejaron esperando que el capitán solucionara la pelea, ya que eran un equipo y él siempre los ayudaba.

Cuando Edward pensó que el idiota había recibido su merecido, convenció a los chicos del equipo de lucha para que ayudaran a separar a Sam de la piltrafa sanguinolenta que era Mike. Edward se agachó como si estuviera ayudando al herido y le susurró:

—Esta paliza no es nada comparada con la que te daré cuando termine la temporada. Tú solamente acércate a Isabella y verás. Después de estas palabras Edward se marchó la mar de contento en busca de Doña Perfecta, que lamentablemente ya no tenía pareja de baile, pues se lo llevaban para el hospital.

Isabella no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro preocupada por Mike, pero seguro de que el salvaje de Edward no le haría nada a uno de sus compañeros de equipo. A lo mejor hacía algo para espantarlo. Últimamente tenía la sensación de que todos los chicos huían de ella. ¡A saber por qué! Serían sus hermanos, nuevamente con su vena protectora.

Al fin, después de media hora, apareció Edward, pero, como había supuesto desde un principio, Mike no lo acompañaba.

—¿Dónde está Mike? —preguntó furiosa.

—Ha tenido que marcharse rápidamente a un sitio, no me ha dicho dónde. —Y era verdad, ya que atontado con la medicación antes de entrar en la ambulancia, Mike no había dicho nada.

—¡Seguro que le has hecho algo! —lo acusó Doña Perfecta.

—Te juro, ricitos, que yo no le he puesto ni un dedo encima.

«Ahora bien, ¡Sam se los ha puesto todos!», pensó Edward con satisfacción.

—Bueno, pues no me voy a marchar de aquí hasta que aparezca Mike. Él y yo tenemos cosas pendientes.

—Ya te he dicho que se ha ido y el coche nos está esperando, así que vamos —ordenó Edward enfadado mientras la cogía de la muñeca y la arrastraba hacia la salida.

—¡Suéltame Edward! ¡He venido aquí dispuesta a dar mi primer beso y no me iré hasta dar mi primer beso! —gritó Isabella rabiosa zafándose de Edward.

—¡Pues eso tiene fácil solución! — respondió Edward con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos a la vez que agarraba a Doña Perfecta fuertemente contra sí y bajaba sus labios hacia los que tantas veces lo habían tentado durante ese último año en el que Isabella comenzaba a convertirse en una hermosa mujer.

La besó con dulzura al principio, luego mordisqueó sus sensibles labios, animándolos a abrirse, y en cuanto pudo aprovechó el asombro de Isabella ante lo sucedido para meter su lengua en su boca, probándola, buscándola.

Isabella no tardó en reaccionar, y por unos instantes contestó a su beso con dulzura e inocencia, pero cuando el beso se tornó más fogoso y las manos de Edward descendieron hacia su trasero juntando sus cuerpos para que notara su excitación, ella se asustó. Por lo visto sí era su primer beso, porque en cuanto se separó de él le lanzó los zapatos a la cabeza y salió corriendo.

Cuando Edward corrió tras ella, el coche de alquiler había desaparecido y Isabella y sus hermanos se habían esfumado. A él tan sólo le quedaban dos zapatos de tacón alto y una larga caminata hasta casa.

* * *

**me encanta este capitulo, primero por la "agradable" serenata de nuestro eddy xD y por el primer besoooo! *.***

**espero sus comentarios. besitos.**

**pd: gracias a tooodas las que siguen la historia y la comentan, me encanta que haya tenido tan buena aceptación :D so se arrepentiran!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo adapto**_

_**hola!1 les dejo un nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten :D**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Charlie Swan, por primera vez en dieciséis años, estaba preocupado. Sabía que ese momento tendría que llegar algún día, que su hija se haría mayor y saldría con

chicos, pero, para él, Isabella aún era su niñita. Su pequeña había ido a un baile y aunque suplicó y rogó a su mujer que le dejara ir al instituto a espiar, Renne se lo había prohibido rotundamente, así que no le había quedado más remedio que esperar en casa sentado en el viejo sillón del salón que había situado delante de la puerta con la lámpara del salón encendida y un viejo libro como compañía.

Como no podía hacer nada para vigilar a su hija, le pidió a los gamberros de sus hermanos que la espiaran durante toda la fiesta y que no la dejaran a solas con ese jovencito lleno de hormonas ni un solo instante, pero sus hijos eran unos tarambanas y seguro que se habían olvidado de su hermana en cuanto llegaron al baile. Su último recurso antes de resignarse a perder a su pequeña había sido pedir a Edward que compartiera el coche de alquiler con sus hijos. Con suerte esos dos volverían a las andadas y pasarían todo el tiempo discutiendo, sus parejas se cansarían de ellos y su Isabella volvería a casa diciendo que odiaba a todos los chicos y los bailes.

—Dios, por favor, que vuelva a casa despotricando del vecino y no con una sonrisa radiante de «me he besado con un joven adolescente y quiero más»—rezó Charlie Swan antes de que la puerta de su casa se abriera con brusquedad y su hija entrara descalza y gritando.

—¡Odio a Edward Cullen y no pienso volver a ir a ningún estúpido baile con chico alguno! ¡De hecho, no pienso salir con ningún chico! ¡Nunca!

—Gracias, Dios mío —murmuró Charlie antes de levantarse del sofá para calmar a su hija. Sus hermanos, que entraron tras ella, intentaron calmarla y muy pronto no tardó en unirse a la reunión Renne, que salió de su habitación en la planta superior dispuesta a solucionar una vez más el enfado que su hija tenía con el vecino.

Cuando la madre de Isabella entró al salón adormilada, terminó de despertarse de golpe en cuanto vio a sus hijos con las ropas destrozadas y llenos de morados peleándose, a su hija buscando la escopeta de perdigones con el vestido de noche y descalza, y a su marido persiguiéndola una vez más portando el folleto de ese instituto «sólo de chicas», que no paraba de sacar en cada conversación desde que se había dado cuenta de que Isabella era toda una mujer.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —gritó Renne a pleno pulmón poniendo fin a todo el alboroto.

—Isabella odia a los hombres y las fiestas —contestó Charlie muy ilusionado.

—Mis hermanos se han peleado en el baile —cotilleó Isabella en un intento de distraer a su madre de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Edward ha besado a Isabella… —comentó Emmett evitando la mirada furiosa de su madre.

—Y por eso… Isabella quiere pegarle un tiro al vecino —señaló Jasper librándose de la atención de su madre, que finalmente recayó en su hermana.

—¡Ésa es mi niña! ¡Así se hace! ¡Ven aquí, que te enseño a disparar! —animó Charlie a su hija bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su mujer.

—¡Nadie va a disparar al vecino! —gritó Renne histérica—. Isabella, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¡Suelta la escopeta de tu padre ahora mismo!

—¡Pero mamá, me besó en la boca y me metió la lengua! ¡Fue asqueroso! ¡No voy a volver a besar a un chico en mi vida! —protestó Isabella mientras bajaba la escopeta.

—¡Gracias, Dios, porque el vecino no sabe besar! Mañana mismo le regalo una cesta de frutas — murmuró Charlie.

—¡Charlie, cállate y déjame a solas con tu hija! ¡Me estás poniendo histérica! —dijo Renne señalando la puerta del salón.

—Vale, pero luego me lo cuentas todo, y tú, hija, piensa lo del instituto de chicas. Ahí te dejo el folleto para que le eches un vistazo —respondió alegremente el padre de Isabella antes de marcharse.

—Y vosotros dos estáis castigados durante un mes sin paga y sin salir, por pelearos en el baile como animales, ¡y ahora a vuestro cuarto! —ordenó Renne a sus hijos, que salieron de la habitación refunfuñando.

Después de comprobar varias veces que nadie escuchaba tras la puerta, pues en las dos primeras ocasiones todos estaban con la oreja pegada cotilleando, Renne se sentó junto a Isabella en el sofá y la animó a acompañarla y soltar la escopeta.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer: dispararle al vecino y volver a casa como si tal cosa? Podrías hacerle daño o hacértelo tú.

—Pero mamá, era mi primer beso… Mi primer beso me lo ha dado el vecino, que es todo lo contrario a mi hombre ideal. Estaba tan ilusionada con que fuera especial... —manifestó Isabella entre sollozos.

—A lo largo de los años tendrás otros besos, algunos serán más especiales que otros, pero el más especial será cuando encuentres a tu media naranja, tu otra mitad. Él te besará y el mundo desaparecerá para ti, sólo existirá él —explicó Renne—. Lo de hoy sólo ha sido el primero, eso no es especial. El del hombre adecuado es el que importa.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo Isabella más calmada mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre y subía a su habitación.

Una vez en su cuarto, Isabella sacó su lista y escribió:

_**«9. Que sus besos sean especiales.»**_

A la mañana siguiente Edward recibió una gran cesta de frutas. Mientras miraba la tarjeta algo extrañado, preguntó a su abuela Esme mientras ésta arreglaba

las plantas de su jardín:

—Abuela, si una chica te manda una cesta de frutas después de un baile y un beso, ¿qué significa?

—Cielo, eso es como cuando tú le mandas unas flores a una chica después de una cita. Seguro que el baile le encantó y el beso la fascinó.

— Esto… Abuela, ¿y si el que te manda la cesta de frutas es el padre de la chica?

—Entonces, hijo mío, es mejor que la olvides… ¿Qué pone la tarjeta? —preguntó Esme curiosa.

—«Gracias por besar a mi hija» —leyó Edward algo molesto.

—¿Tan mal besas, hijo mío? —preguntó Esme bromeando con el granuja de su nieto, sabedora de su respuesta.

—Hasta ahora nunca se han quejado —respondió Edward con chulería—. Pero supongo que tendré que seguir practicando —comentó con una sonrisa pícara mientras dirigía una mirada a casa de la vecina.

Poco después sonó el teléfono y su nieto entró apresuradamente para atender la llamada. Esme no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y se acercó para ver quién firmaba la tarjeta. Le pareció casi imposible, pero ante sus ojos aparecía la firme letra de Charlie Swan. Al fin comprendió por qué su nieto volvió a casa una hora después del baile, a pie, sin pareja alguna y con dos zapatos de mujer en las manos.

Me pasé las semanas siguientes planificando como vengarme del estúpido del vecino por arruinar mi primer beso. Planeé romperle el coche, pero no tenía. Hacer que cortara con la novia, pero tampoco tenía. Mi madre me había prohibido rotundamente acercarme a la escopeta, por lo que tampoco podía dispararle. ¿Bajarle la nota en los exámenes? Pero ya eran demasiado malas para bajar más. ¿Y dejarlo sin jugar? Sería peor para el instituto que para él...

¿Cómo demonios iba a vengarme de él por robarme mi primer beso, que, aunque protestara y dijera que había sido horrible, realmente había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida? Porque, como dijo mi madre, el mundo se había parado por unos instantes y no había en él nada más que nosotros, y no era justo, porque esa sensación, esa pasión, la tenía que sentir con otro, no con él.

Él era el hombre imperfecto, el que siempre lo hacía todo mal, el que no cumplía ni uno de los requerimientos de mi lista. El que no sería nunca mi príncipe azul. Siempre salía con chicas que tenían más delantera que cerebro, y nunca dos veces con la misma. Dedicaba el mínimo tiempo posible a sus estudios y nunca pensaba en su futuro. El odio que había entre nosotros dos era demasiado grande como para que de repente se convirtiera en otra cosa. Y yo jamás me arriesgaría a quedar en ridículo por un simple beso, prefería ignorar ese estúpido beso que había sido un error y seguir como hasta ahora.

Planearía cómo continuar fastidiándole y proseguiría con mi lista en busca del perfecto príncipe azul. Cuando por fin se me ocurrió el modo de llevar a cabo mi plan, a la hora de ponerlo en práctica no fue tan bien como debía: por poco acabamos con un cadáver en el maletero; pero, como soy simplemente perfecta, lo solucioné con la rapidez y la excelencia que caracterizaban todo lo que yo hacía.

Estaba tremendamente cansado cuando llegué a casa después del partido. Por suerte, mi equipo ganó por tres puntos y mis compañeros y yo destacamos ante el equipo rival a pesar de recibir pocos ánimos por parte de una loca castaña que sólo quería que me derribaran. Gracias a la animosidad de esa molesta Doña Perfecta, y a los saltitos que daba con su ajustada camiseta y sus cortos pantalones, perdí la concentración en varias ocasiones y fui placado como si fuera un principiante, pero, a pesar de todo, varios ojeadores me ofrecieron buenos tratos para distintas universidades. Ahora únicamente tenía que conseguir terminar los estudios y elegir adónde ir y qué hacer.

Cuando me acerqué a casa de la abuela, ahora vacía porque ella y mi madre estaban realizando un viaje, vi una vez más la figura tan temida por mí estos últimos años: mi querido padre, que nuevamente había venido a ver cómo estaba y lo que podía sacarme. Observé como la fuerte figura de un hombre robusto de mediana edad bajó del oscuro porche hacia mí; su rostro enfurecido muy parecido al mío no mostraba alegría alguna al ver nuevamente a su progenie, y sus palabras fueron bruscas y amenazantes:

—Una vez más, a pesar de venir sin avisar, no encuentro a tu madre o a tu abuela en casa, sólo a ti.

—Se han ido de viaje —contesté intentando pasar de largo, algo que con él nunca funcionaba; sin previo aviso, me empujó contra la pared y, con su brazo apoyado fuertemente contra mi cuello, me retuvo allí sintiéndose superior mientras yo forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de zafarme de él y respirar con normalidad.

—¿No te parece extraño que después de tantos años de búsqueda, cuando hace unos meses por fin doy con el paradero de tu madre, ella nunca esté?

—Ella no quiere volver a verte y yo tampoco, ¿por qué no te marchas de una vez y nos dejas en paz? —contesté entrecortadamente intentando respirar. Él me golpeó fuertemente con su puño en la cara y volvió a la carga con sus peticiones.

—¡Ella es mi mujer y no me marcharé de aquí sin Elizabeth! Aunque intentes protegerla, no podrás estar siempre a su lado. He oído que lo más seguro es que el año que viene te vayas a una buena universidad. Esas universidades siempre dan grandes becas. Tal vez si me dieras algo de dinero no tendría que venir a molestar a tu madre con mis problemas.

—Ah, por fin llegamos al centro de la cuestión: el dinero. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir amenazándome?

—Todo el que quiera, ¡si no fuera por mí, tú no habrías nacido…!

—Y si no fuera por ti, mi madre sería una mujer feliz —interrumpí irónico ganándome un nuevo puñetazo. Estaba resignado a recibir una nueva paliza de mi adorado padre cuando oí un golpe seco y, segundos después, fui libre.

Miré atontado la escena que tenía ante mí sin poder terminar de creérmelo. Mi padre, en el suelo, gemía semiinconsciente mientras era aporreado con un palo por un jugador de hockey del instituto que llevaba puesta una máscara parecida a la de _Viernes 13_, pero que portaba un lacito rosa. Pensé que los golpes de mi padre habían comenzado a producirme una conmoción al presenciar una escena tan irreal, cuando escuché unos grititos asustados de mujer en el momento en que mi padre quedó inconsciente en el césped.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Lo he matado! ¡Mierda, lo he matado! Como vaya a la cárcel por ti… ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel por ti!

—¿Isabella? —pregunté confuso al reconocer sus chillidos histéricos. Ella se quitó la máscara enfurecida porque no la había reconocido, ¡qué mona se ponía cuando se enfadaba!

—¡Se suponía que te tenía que dar un susto! Pero cuando vi como ese matón te golpeaba me enfadé: nadie que no sea yo puede vapulearte —declaró iracunda—. Pero ahora iré a la cárcel por matar a tu agresor y entonces no encontraré a un hombre especial, seguro que acabaré gorda y foca, y con tatuajes, y cuando salga de la cárcel seré vieja y fea, y terminaré casada con un hombre llamado Buba… ¡y todo será por tu culpa! —exclamó señalándome enojada después de finalizar su increíble historia.

¡Dios mío, qué imaginación!

Podía haberme deleitado un poco más con sus extravagantes historias, en las que planeaba como deshacerse del cadáver, si no fuera porque temía que en cualquier momento mi padre volviera a la consciencia y esta vez atacara a la inocente Isabella, así que sin más le expliqué por qué no podía cargar con mi padre hasta el lago y colocarle un bloque de cemento en los pies.

—Entonces cuando el cemento se seque… ¿tardará mucho en secarse?... Bueno, da igual, cuando se seque…

—Isabella... —traté de interrumpirla.

—Espera a escuchar mi plan y luego discutimos sobre él, aunque mis planes siempre…

—Isabella… —lo intenté nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward? ¡Estoy intentando salvarnos el cuello y tú no haces otra cosa que interrumpirme!

—Isabella, mi padre no está muerto, sólo inconsciente —le indiqué cuando me di cuenta de que comenzaba a moverse.

—¡Qué! ¿Ese hombre horrendo es tu padre? —preguntó confusa.

—Por desgracia, sí —contesté avergonzado.

Entonces fue cuando ella hizo algo que me hizo reír a pesar de la paliza, del agotamiento y del día tan desastroso que llevaba. Ella golpeó nuevamente a mi padre dejándolo otra vez inconsciente y me comentó mirándolo con furia:

—Mi propuesta de deshacernos de él sigue en pie.

Nunca pensé que me sentaría en el porche de casa de mi abuela junto a Isabella y que hablaríamos tranquilamente como dos amigos mientras bebíamos una cerveza. Cuando éramos niños siempre nos hacíamos rabiar, y en la adolescencia seguíamos igual. Tal vez dentro de unos años maduraríamos y todo cambiaría.

Por mi parte había comenzado a ver a Isabella desde otra perspectiva después de ese maldito baile: aquel beso me había mantenido en vela más de una noche. Siempre soñaba con que llegábamos más allá de unos simples besos, pero, cuando estaba a punto de acostarme con Doña Perfecta, me despertaba acalorado y sudoroso, deseando tenerla al lado para poner en práctica todo lo que había hecho en mis sueños. Nunca me había molestado en pensar más de dos veces en una chica, siempre iba de una conquista a otra sin importarme nada, pero ella… ella era diferente. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para conquistarla? Conociéndola como la conocía, lo principal era tener paciencia y esperar a que se olvidara de esa estúpida lista.

—¿Sabes? He pensado acerca de como podemos deshacernos de tu padre para que no te moleste nunca más —dijo Isabella interrumpiendo mis meditaciones mientras señalaba con la botella de cerveza a mi padre, quien permanecía inconsciente y atado con un gran lazo rojo ante la entrada de casa.

— Ya lo hemos hablado, Isabella, y no puedes matarlo —repuse harto de escuchar historias de películas malas de terror en las que los tontos universitarios se deshacían de un cuerpo que luego volvía para atormentarlos.

—No, creo que podemos quitárnoslo de encima sin matarlo —afirmó pensativa mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mi padre con ese brillo malévolo en los ojos que solamente yo conocía.

—Lo dudo, mi padre es como una sanguijuela cuando huele dinero y hasta que no exprima el último céntimo de mi beca universitaria no se despegará de mí —comenté dándole un nuevo trago a mi cerveza—. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que querías hacer conmigo? —pregunté divertido señalando el gran lazo rojo que envolvía a mi padre.

—Nada demasiado terrible: sólo dejarte inconsciente, atarte y obligarte a ver todos y cada uno de los capítulos de la primera temporada de «Sexo en Nueva York».

—¡Joder! ¡Eso sí que es tortura, Isabella! —exclamé aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de ver una serie donde solamente salían mujeres hablando de zapatos y hombres.

—Lo sé —contestó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en los labios. —Con respecto a tu padre... —añadió Isabella volviendo al ataque—. ¿Y si le hacemos creer que tu madre está saliendo con alguien al que él pueda llegar a temer?

—Mi padre siempre escapa de la ley y no la respeta en absoluto.

—Yo no pensaba en la policía. ¿Y si le hacemos creer que tu madre sale con alguien peligroso?

—Isabella, en este aburrido pueblo no hay nadie que se pueda tildar de peligroso.

—Pero sí hay muy buenos actores, ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas la obra de Navidad que yo dirigí en el acto de encendido del árbol?

—Sí —contesté sonriendo al imaginar lo que Doña Perfecta se traía entre manos—. Nunca vi una representación mejor de _El padrino _que la que tú hiciste.

—¡Pues entonces vamos! —me dijo tendiéndome la mano—. Aún hay mucho que hacer antes de actuar.

—¡Qué empiece la función! —solté antes de coger la mano de Isabella y unirme a su locura.

En cuanto Isabella Swan cogió el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a los vecinos del pueblo que habían participado en la obra de Navidad, todos acudieron intrigados. Pero cuando se corrió la voz de que Edward Cullen también estaba implicado en la fechoría que planeaba Isabella, el pueblo entero se confabuló, pues ni uno solo de los habitantes de aquel lugar quería perderse lo que esa noche estaba ocurriendo en el granero del viejo Peter. Todos recibieron un papel por parte de la perfecta directora de escena, ya fuera hacer de mafioso, de víctima o de cadáver.

Y así fue como Felix se encontró colgado de un largo gancho del techo del granero, mientras era zarandeado por un hombre con medio rostro quemado y mirada amenazante que le gritaba:

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Sabandija! ¡Despierta! El jefe quiere hablar contigo, no le ha gustado nada que maltrates a uno de sus chicos.

Cuando Feliz se despertó, miró confuso lo que le rodeaba. Se hallaba en un granero, posiblemente abandonado. No muy lejos de él un hombre robusto vestido con un elegante traje de Armani permanecía sentado en un sillón mirándolo fijamente. A su lado había dos jóvenes que vestían demasiado bien para ser simples muchachos del lugar. El viejo con la cara abrasada le hizo dar vueltas para que observara todo lo demás que le rodeaba.

Felix se mareó, pero pudo ver como una fila de hombres bien armados custodiaba la única vía de escape. Se dispuso a preguntar bruscamente qué narices hacía él allí si minutos antes estaba hablando con su hijo. En ese momento Edward entró por la puerta con una joven de su edad, más o menos amordazada y atada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por lo visto el chico se había cambiado de ropa después de la pelea y ahora lucía una cara y elegante chaqueta de cuero de color negro, sobre pantalones y camisa de marca y unas gafas de sol que lo hacían parecer mayor y más peligroso. Después de todo, su hijo sí tenía dinero.

—¡Serás cabrón! ¡Yo quedándome con tus migajas y tú despilfarrando el dinero!—le gritó Felix a su hijo. Edward lo miró despectivamente, como si fuera basura, e ignorándolo habló con el que parecía ser el jefe.

—Vittorio, ¿cuándo nos desharemos de él? Ya sabes que tiene que ser antes de que regrese mi madre.

—¿Cómo que deshacerse de mí? —preguntó Felix confuso sin que su mente registrara aún donde se había metido.

—No te preocupes hijo, todo a su debido tiempo, resolvamos primero otros asuntos de mayor importancia —contestó el hombre con un leve tono italiano, apenas perceptible, en su voz.

Felix, tras escuchar al mafioso, comenzó a pensar que su hijo no se traía nada bueno entre manos. Pero aún no suplicó, él no era de los que imploraban y su vástago era de los buenos, seguro que todo era un malentendido, pensó mientras miraba cómo la angelical castaña de ojos chocolate lloraba con desesperación y gritaba histérica tras su mordaza. De repente, para su consternación, otros hombres entraron cargando a un individuo de mediana edad que había sido terriblemente golpeado. Lo pusieron de rodillas delante de Vittorio y lo hicieron besarle los pies. Cuando alzó el rostro, suplicó al mafioso mientras miraba a la morenita que cada vez gritaba más histérica.

—¡Por favor, le pagaré, señor Vittorio! ¡Le pagaré! No era mi intención retrasarme en el pago, pero, por lo que más quiera, ¡suelte a mi hija!

—Me he quedado con tu casa, ahora me quedaré con tu hija hasta que saldes tu deuda —concluyó el mafioso sin inmutarse ante la desesperación del hombre—. Llevadlo fuera y, si intenta volver a entrar, matadlo —sentenció el señor Vittorio mientras sus hombres se llevaban al otro a rastras. Poco después de que la puerta se cerrase nuevamente, se oyeron gritos y forcejeos y finalmente unos fuertes disparos.

—Id a ayudarlos —ordenó Vittorio a los jóvenes que estaban junto a él, con rasgos similares a los suyos.

—Pero, padre, ¿y la chica? —protestó uno de ellos mirando con ojos lascivos a la pobre castaña.

—La chica no es para ti, es para mi nuevo hijo —contestó alegremente señalando a Edward—. Chico, disfruta de tu regalo por tan magnífico partido.

Felix observó asombrado como su buen hijo, que siempre parecía asustado cuando él venía a verlo, se convertía en un cabrón despiadado delante de sus ojos. Edward cargó con la chica al hombro hacia un lugar oscuro donde se escucharon gritos espantosos, insultos, forcejeos y desgarros de ropa. Él era el único horrorizado en aquel lugar, todos los demás permanecían inmutables; entonces fue cuando comenzó a temer por su vida y a temblar como un animalillo asustado.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —preguntó al mafioso un asustado Felix.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Vittorio con inocencia—. Poca cosa, tan sólo que firmes los papeles del divorcio y dejes en paz a mi nueva esposa. Mi nuevo hijo, por el contrario, quiere tu sangre y a mí siempre me gusta tener contentos a mis chicos.

—¿Tú te vas a casar con Elizabeth? —preguntó Felix confuso y asustado.

—Sí, ella me proporciona una buena posición en el pueblo, es muy dulce y nunca se entera de nada. Así que, ¿por qué no?

—¡Eres un mafioso! —aclaró aterrado Felix.

—¿Tú crees? —contestó el hombre del rostro quemado entre carcajadas.

—¡Haré lo que tú quieras, pero, por favor, suéltame! —empezó a suplicar Felix.

—Me das pena, así que firma los papeles y márchate —concedió Vittorio—, pero, como te vuelva a ver por este pueblo, mis hombres se encargarán de ti.

Los hombres del mafioso soltaron a Felix, que tembloroso firmó los documentos. Cuando ya se dirigía a la salida vio cómo la chica que había sido secuestrada, y seguramente violada, corría hacia la puerta pero sin llegar a obtener la libertad, porque su hijo sacó una pistola y delante de él la mató a sangre fría, luego lo apuntó con el arma y, mientras Felix temblaba de miedo ante la perspectiva de una muerte segura, el mafioso cumplió su palabra ante sus asombrados ojos:

—Déjalo chico, no volverá a molestarte —ordenó firmemente Vittorio. Los ojos fríos y furiosos de Edward miraron a su padre desde detrás de un arma, pero al final la bajó no sin antes advertirle:

—No vuelvas por aquí. ¡Jamás! Felix salió corriendo del lugar sin volver la vista atrás y, cuando lo perdieron de vista por todos, la chica cadáver se levantó y felicitó a todo el mundo por una gran actuación.

Horas más tarde los habitantes de Forks montaron una fiesta en el granero del viejo Peter, con cerveza y música, y, por supuesto, apuestas. Harry apostó a que la tregua entre esos dos no duraría mucho; ninguno estuvo de acuerdo con él hasta que oyeron como la perfecta Isabella gritaba furiosa.

—¡Me tocaste una teta!

—Te juro que fue sin querer —dijo Edward levantando sus manos en señal de rendición—. Además, ricitos, yo no sabía que tuvieras de ésas.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Doña Perfecta antes de tirarle un zapato a Edward y salir cojeando de la reunión.

El bote, finalmente, fue para Harry.

* * *

**y que les pareció la venganza de bella por el beso? y la paliza al padre de ed? espero sus comentario y nos leemos prontoo besos**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo ADAPTO!**_

_**hola chicas les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia, besitos y nos leemos abajo**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Cuando Edward se fue a la universidad todos en Forks pensaron que la vida volvería a ser igual de monótona que antes; Isabella se transformó de nuevo en Doña Perfecta y ya nadie conseguía alterarla. Todo el año transcurría pacíficamente hasta que llegaban las vacaciones, porque, cuando Edward retornaba a casa, la guerra entre los dos continuaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. La larga tregua que dictaba la distancia se acababa en cuanto volvían a verse de nuevo, y mientras Edward saludaba a su vecina con un «hola larguirucha, ¿te han crecido ya los melones?», ella respondía «idiota descerebrado» mientras le arrojaba un zapato a la cabeza. En ese preciso momento era cuando los habitantes del pueblo volvían a apostar sobre si Isabella osaría tener pareja cuando Edward regresara, pareja que desaparecería extrañamente, o sobre si a Edward se le ocurriría traer a una chica con él cuando regresaba al pueblo, chica que lo abandonaba en pocos días. Así, las apuestas de vacaciones pasaron a tratar sobre cuánto tiempo tardarían en espantar a la pareja del otro y cuál sería el primero en conseguirlo.

El primer año ganó Edward tras aterrorizar al admirador de Isabella haciéndole creer que él era realmente un loco homicida que ya se había deshecho de varios de sus anteriores novios. El hacha y la sangre de pega fueron motivos muy convincentes para que el joven Ben saliera corriendo de la

vida de Isabella sin volver la vista atrás.

El segundo año fue sin duda el mejor, pues todos celebraron que Isabella venciera.

Cuando Edward tenía veinte años y Isabella apenas había cumplido los dieciocho, en las vacaciones de verano una rubia exuberante acompañó al Salvaje a Forks. El odio fue mutuo: en cuanto Irina pisó el pueblo, lo odió con toda su alma, y en cuanto los lugareños la conocieron a ella, la detestaron profundamente. Se trataba de una joven mimada y egoísta que se quejaba por todo, que no pedía, sino que exigía, y que pretendía que todos estuvieran pendientes de ella. Sólo duró en el pueblo seis horas, y eso porque Doña Perfecta estaba fuera haciendo unos recados para la obra de teatro del festival de verano.

Cuando Isabella aparcó su destartalado coche de tercera mano junto al bar de Sue, apenas prestó atención a la rubia pechugona vestida con pésimo gusto y escasa indumentaria, a la que todos miraban con odio que se hallaba en esos instantes hablando por su móvil de última generación con una amiga. Pero cuando pasó por su lado y la oyó nombrar a Edward, puso sus cinco sentidos en espiar la conversación que mantenía mientras andaba muy lentamente hacia la entrada del bar.

—Sí, Anna, sólo tengo que decirle que estoy embarazada y, como educado caballero que es, seguro que lo pesco. Edward Cullen tiene una carrera prometedora como jugador. Si lo engancho ahora, no tendré que competir con las demás busconas… —Tras una pausa continuó—: Por supuesto que no estoy embarazada, meses después de la boda le diré que he perdido el bebé y asunto zanjado…

Isabella había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que en menos de una hora esa rubia saldría corriendo del pueblo, o incluso menos, si se daba prisa. Cuando Isabella hubo repartido los folletos para la función de teatro de ese año por todo el pueblo, buscó a Seth, un precioso niño de cuatro años que actuaría ese verano por primera vez. Mientras lo llevaba a tomar un helado con el permiso de su madre, quien se encontraba en esos momentos en el bar de Sue mirando algo de una pizarra, le comentaba al pequeño lo importante que era su papel en la obra.

—Verás Seth, tú serás el hijo, por lo que vamos a ensayar y si lo haces bien te compro un helado de tres bolas.

—¡Jo, tres bolas! —exclamó excitado el crío—, mamá sólo me deja comer dos. ¡Qué guay! Los hombres eran muy previsibles a cualquier edad: «cuanto más grande, mejor», pensó Isabella antes de toparse con la feliz pareja en mitad de la calle.

—Mira, ahí está tu padre, ¡a actuar! —animó Isabella al niño mientras señalaba a Edward con el dedo. Y Seth, la mar de inspirado, corrió hacia Edward y agarrándose a su pierna comenzó a sollozar y a gritar a pleno pulmón:

—¡Papá! ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Fue porque fui malo? ¡Papá vuelve, no me dejes solo otra vez…! Edward miraba asombrado al chiquillo que se agarraba a su pierna sin saber qué hacer, ni por qué le decía esas cosas, hasta que apareció Isabella en escena.

—¡Vámonos Seth, tu padre no quiere saber nada de ti! —exclamó enfurecida mientras separaba al reticente niño de la pierna de Edward, y continuó—: ¡No has tenido la decencia siquiera de llamar preguntando por él! ¡No me has pasado ni un centavo mientras cuidaba de tu hijo! ¡Te casaste conmigo por nuestro hijo, pero en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad de marcharte de este pueblo no miraste atrás! ¡Y ahora vienes con esta fulana y te paseas con ella por todo el lugar! ¡Te juro que cuando ganes el más mísero centavo te lo voy a quitar todo! —gritaba Isabella a la cara de Edward dejándolo mudo de asombro, quien, como no supo qué decir, simplemente guardó silencio. Isabella se fue con paso enfurecido a la vez que el niño era arrastrado por la calle mientras no dejaba de gritar:

—¡Papá, te quiero, no me dejes! En cuanto los dos entraron en la heladería de la señora Whitlock, sus rostros se tornaron sonrientes mientras se tomaban sus helados junto a la ventana a observar el espectáculo. La señora Whitlock, por primera vez en años, también se sentó y dejó de trabajar.

—¡Te juro, Irina, que no estoy casado ni tengo un hijo! Ésa era mi vecina la loca, que siempre que tiene oportunidad me fastidia con alguna de sus bromas. Pregunta a cualquiera del pueblo y verás —rogó Edward a su enfadada novia, que estaba dispuesta marcharse en ese mismo instante con el coche que habían alquilado. —Mira, ya verás —repitió Edward mientras paraba al señor Vulturi y le preguntaba—: ¿A que no estoy casado y no tengo ningún hijo, señor Vulturi?

La respuesta que recibió no fue la que esperaba y, ante una asombrada Irina, el señor Vulturi contestó:

—Claro que estás casado Edward, con Isabella, y tienes un hijo de cuatro años que se llama Seth. Irina, encolerizada, le pegó una sonora bofetada a Edward, cogió las llaves del coche y se marchó dejando tras de sí una gran humareda entre el chirriar de las ruedas. Edward, asombrado, se volvió hacia el señor Vulturi y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué ha dicho eso, señor Vulturi?

—Porque este año en la función de teatro te toca ser el marido de Isabella y el padre de Seth, y como a Isabella no le quedaban folletos nos pidió que te lo dijéramos en cuanto te viéramos — aclaró el señor Vulturi tendiéndole un folleto.

—¡Oh, ésta me la pagas, Doña Perfecta! —murmuró Edward mientras estrujaba el folleto.

Forks estuvo pendiente durante días de la posible revancha de Edward, pero ésta nunca llegó y todos se preguntaron por qué…

Edward se hallaba agachado junto al desvencijado coche de Isabella, que estaba aparcado descuidadamente en la entrada, dispuesto a desmontarlo pieza por pieza cuando oyó en mitad del silencio de la noche como Doña Perfecta se sentaba en el porche de su casa con un refresco en la mano. Su hermano Jasper no tardó en reunirse con ella, enfurecido.

—¡Lo que le has hecho a Edward no tiene nombre! ¡Nunca jamás volverá a ver a esa chica! ¡Si tenía alguna posibilidad de tener una relación seria con ella, tú la has destrozado!

—Créeme Jasper, esa chica no le convenía —respondió Isabella muy convencida.

—Tú no eres la más indicada para decir lo que le conviene o no.

—Todo el pueblo la detestaba, era mimada, ególatra y oportunista…

—¡Pero a quien le tiene que gustar es a Edward, no al pueblo!

—Entonces, según tú, me tengo que quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Edward comete el peor error de su vida —indicó enfadada.

—Dame una sola razón por la que no debo traer a Irina de vuelta y explicárselo todo —pidió Jasper muy convencido de que no habría ninguna que fuera de su agrado.

—Oí una conversación de móvil que Irina sostenía con una amiga…

—Y por unas palabras fuera de contexto en las que decía algo que no te gustó la has echado del pueblo… ¡Vamos! ¡Dime qué era eso tan terrible que le contaba a su amiga! —solicitó Jasper a la espera de demostrar que él tenía razón.

—Casi nada: Irina le explicaba a su amiga que iba a atrapar a Edward con un embarazo ficticio, ya que era un jugador prometedor al que debería de conseguir cazar ahora, antes de que otras se le adelantasen —contestó Isabella orgullosa al ver como la cara de su hermano cambiaba de satisfacción a horror.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Es eso cierto, Isabella? —quiso saber Jasper, asombrado.

—Tú ya sabes que siempre te he dicho la verdad cuando me has preguntado sobre las gamberradas que le hago a Edward.

—Entonces tienes que contárselo, Isabella. Tienes que decírselo antes de que él se tome la revancha.

—¿Para qué?, ¿para que no me crea?, ¿para que dude de si es otra trastada más de las mías o no? No, no pienso decirle que esa mujer iba sólo por su dinero. Eso le haría daño y yo no soy tan cruel. Además, es muy poco imaginativo a la hora de vengarse. Lo más probable es que la tome con mi coche, al que le quedan ya dos telediarios —repuso Isabella antes de desear a su hermano las buenas noches y dirigirse hacia el interior de la casa.

—Isabella —llamó Jasper haciendo que su hermana detuviera sus repentinas prisas por marcharse a su habitación—. ¿Tú odias a Edward o lo quieres? Isabella se rió de su hermano antes de contestar.

—Digamos simplemente que no es el más adecuado para mi lista. Cuando Jasper se quedó solo en el porche, se preguntó pensativo en voz alta:

—¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? No esperaba respuesta alguna, por eso se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amigo gruñir detrás del coche de Isabella.

—¡Maldita lista de las narices!

—Edward, ¿eres tú? —preguntó Jasper a la espera de que su amigo se diera a conocer, y así fue: Edward salió de su escondite tras el vehículo.

—Lo has oído todo, ¿verdad? —quiso saber Jasper a la espera de una confirmación.

—Sí, desde el principio hasta el final.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Antes que nada, arreglar la tartana de tu hermana, y después mejorarla. Tiene las ruedas flojas, los limpiacristales rotos y las ventanas…

—No me refería a eso —señaló descontento Jasper ante la respuesta de su amigo.

—Ya lo sé —repuso Edward antes de volver hacia su casa en busca de más herramientas.

Días después de que Isabella echara a Irina del pueblo, Doña Perfecta cogía la cogorza más grande de su vida en la fiesta que celebraba su amiga Tanya en casa de sus padres, aprovechando que éstos estaban fuera. Benjamin, el chico con el que Doña Perfecta salía ese año, que era nuevo en el pueblo y aún no había oído hablar de Edward Cullen, animó a una enfadada Isabella a beber todo lo que se le pusiera por delante y ella, molesta al ver como Edward bailaba una canción lenta apretujado entre dos rubias tetonas, aceptó.

En cuanto Edward vio el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su vecina, ante la mirada asombrada de todos, le dio una paliza a Benjamin hasta dejarlo medio inconsciente y luego lo tiró a la piscina. A Isabella simplemente se la cargó al hombro, le arrebató las llaves del coche y se dispuso a llevarla a casa. Fue bastante molesto conducir junto a una morena preciosa que lamentablemente cantaba como el demonio y cuyo repertorio se limitaba a gritar una y otra vez el estribillo de una estúpida canción de campamento. Edward intentó poner la radio del coche, pero, en cuando subía el volumen para acallar sus berridos, ella gritaba más fuerte para hacerse oír, así que finalmente lo dejó por imposible y apagó la radio.

Cuando llegó a casa de Isabella, vio las luces del salón aún encendidas, por lo que aparcó en su entrada para que el señor Swan no los viera y decidió cargar con ella hacia el interior de su casa, en la que por suerte no había nadie ya que su madre y su abuela se habían marchado a pasar la noche con una amiga enferma.

Se la echó al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, rogando para que en esa postura pusiera fin a sus berridos. Pero no tuvo suerte, así que le dio un golpecito en el trasero mientras le advertía:

—Como no te calles, todo el pueblo se va a enterar de que estás borracha, incluido tu adorable padre. El silencio se hizo y por fin Edward pudo llamar por teléfono con la mano que le quedaba libre a su amigo Emmett, que seguramente estaría muerto de preocupación por su querida hermana Doña Perfecta.

—Aquí al habla el semental —contestó Emmett entre alguna que otra risa femenina.

—Semental, ¿sabes dónde está tu queridísima hermana? —preguntó Edward furioso ante la despreocupación de su amigo.

—Pues creo que en estos instantes la tendrás encima de uno de tus hombros colgada como un trasto cualquiera. Antes te vi salir de esa manera tan elegante de la fiesta. ¡Hola hermanita! —gritó Emmett felizmente a la espera de la contestación de Isabella.

—Hola Emmett, Edward me ha secuestrado —contestó ella alegremente desde el hombro de su vecino.

—¡Tú calla! —regañó Edward a su carga mientras le golpeaba nuevamente el trasero y seguía con su conversación—. No la he secuestrado, está como una cuba gracias a su querido amiguito, que le ha metido por el gaznate todo lo que tuviera un mínimo grado de alcohol. No me atrevo a llevarla a tu casa, pues tu padre la está esperando en el salón y no creo que pueda meterla en su habitación sin que nos pillen y le echen la bronca.

—Pues déjala en el porche con una nota —bromeó Emmett con un hombre que en esos momentos carecía de cualquier sentido del humor.

—¡A ti sí que te voy a dejar en el porche, pero con una nota metida por el cu…!

—¡Vale, vale, era broma! ¿Por qué no te la quedas esta noche en tu casa y yo llamo a papá y le digo que se ha quedado a dormir con Tanya?

—¿Me estás confiando a tu hermana? —preguntó Edward asombrado.

—Seamos realistas: tú la cuidas más que nosotros cuando estás aquí y, como os lleváis como el perro y el gato, dudo mucho de que os dé por enrollaros o algo parecido, así que en definitiva está a salvo de tus encantos de seductor.

—Pero Emmett, tu hermana está bo…

—Buenas noches, Edward. Te dejo. Has abandonado aquí a unas rubias muy bonitas y solas a las que yo tengo que contentar —comentó Emmett rápidamente antes de colgar el teléfono sin darle tiempo a Edward a contarle que algunas personas estando borrachas actuaban como nunca lo harían sobrias. «Bueno, espero que Doña Perfecta no sea de ésas», pensó Edward mientras la subía hacia su habitación resignado a cargar con ella.

Definitivamente, Isabella no era como las demás: era peor.

Cuando Edward la tumbó en su cama, ella comenzó a retozar como una gatita. Edward miró embobado como una preciosa castaña de largas piernas y ataviada con un minúsculo vestido negro se movía insinuantemente hacia él. El vestido negro carecía de mangas, por lo que sólo sus preciosos y firmes pechos lo retenían en su sitio, y él se preguntó una vez más si llevaría sujetador. A cada movimiento que Isabella hacia, el vestido se alzaba un poco más por la parte inferior, mostrando sus largas piernas. Edward estaba paralizado aguantando el deseo de arrancarle el vestido y hacerla suya en la cama, en el suelo, en el baño, contra la pared…, con su Isabella cualquier sitio imaginable era posible. Ella gateó por la cama hasta que estuvo frente a él con mirada lujuriosa. Se alzó poniéndose de rodillas y le dijo con una voz sensual:

—¿Quieres saber si me han crecido los melones? —Tras esta pregunta se bajó la parte de arriba del vestido y puso los pechos directamente en la cara a Edward.

El poco autocontrol que había tenido hasta ese momento se esfumó cuando vio ante si esos perfectos senos, que no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, con sus rosados pezones erectos y excitados a la espera de sus caricias, de sus besos, de su lengua...

—Mañana te vas a arrepentir de esto... —dijo Edward como último recurso para hacerla entrar en razón. La respuesta de ella fue acariciarse los pechos con una mano mientras la otra bajaba hacia sus minúsculas braguitas negras, que empezaban a asomar debajo del vestido.

—Pero yo pienso recordar cada instante... —comentó Edward en voz alta diciéndole adiós a su autocontrol.

Edward hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos a la vez que la recostaba en su cama. Isabella agarró sus cobrizos cabellos acercándolo más a ella y él le dio lo que su cuerpo pedía. Edward se deleitó con sus turgentes senos, besándolos con pasión, acariciándolos con deseo. Sus dedos juguetearon con uno de sus pezones, pellizcándolo, haciéndola arquearse de necesidad y frotarse contra la dura erección de sus pantalones. Su boca estaba ocupada succionando y mordisqueando el otro pecho, volviéndola loca de deseo en el proceso. Edward le quitó el vestido sin que ella apenas se diera cuenta. Isabella abrió sus piernas para rozarse libremente contra la poderosa erección de Edward, y sus manos forcejearon con la camisa para poder acariciar el musculoso pecho que tantas veces había observado en el campo de futbol.

Edward no dejó de besar su ardiente cuerpo mientras la ayudaba en sus intentos por librarse de su camisa. Isabella gritó extasiada cuando por fin pudo acariciar su fuerte pecho, pero él no le dejó mucho tiempo para deleitarse con ello, pues agarró las manos de ella con una de las suyas y las retuvo por encima de su cabeza mientras seguía su camino de besos hacia sus braguitas.

Con su mano libre, Edward se las arrancó de un tirón y acarició su húmeda entrepierna, mientras ella desvergonzadamente se frotaba contra su mano. Su boca descendió por el ombligo, lamiendo, besando, pasó por su cadera, y finalmente soltó sus manos prisioneras para poder coger el trasero de Isabella firmemente y alzarlo mientras su boca devoraba su húmedo interior haciéndola gritar una y otra vez su nombre. Isabella agarró con fuerza las sábanas mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba contra la boca de Edward pidiendo la liberación. La lengua de Edward jugó, succionó y excitó hasta el límite su joven cuerpo, y cuando estaba cerca del orgasmo paró para volver a empezar, haciéndola suplicar una y otra vez que pusiera fin a su tortura. Isabella finalmente recibió lo que tanto ansiaba cuando, además de la lengua, Edward introdujo despacio un dedo en su interior, haciéndolo entrar y salir simulando lo que sería la unión de sus cuerpos.

Isabella se arqueó, tembló y gritó su nombre ante el orgasmo. Edward se separó de ella por unos instantes y se deshizo rápidamente del resto de sus ropas. Ella miró asustada su enorme erección y él supo en ese instante que no podía seguir adelante.

—¿Eres virgen? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—Sí —contestó Isabella sonrojada—. ¡Pero te quiero dentro de mí, ya! —añadió totalmente decidida.

—Isabella, no puedes querer que tu primera vez sea conmigo borracha y aturdida. Tu primera vez debes recordarla como algo especial. ¡Joder! No quiero sentirme como un cabrón cuando te despiertes mañana y veas que te he robado la virginidad, no quiero que me culpes y me hagas sentir como una mierda, yo… Edward se interrumpió cuando Isabella comenzó a acariciar su rígido miembro con una delicadeza e inexperiencia que lo hacía enloquecer.

—Bueno, ¿entonces me estás diciendo que no te acostarás conmigo hoy porque estoy borracha, o que no te acostarás nunca conmigo porque soy virgen? Edward la miró con la decisión de un hombre enamorado y le prometió:

—Siempre que tenga oportunidad, ricitos, me voy a acostar contigo, pero nunca me aprovecharé de ti.

— Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó ladinamente cogiendo con fuerza su miembro con la mano mientras la movía despacio hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Edward gimió mientras respondía entrecortadamente:

—Yo… darme… una ducha… de agua fría, y tú…

—Tengo una idea mejor —interrumpió Isabella excitada, y seguidamente se introdujo el miembro de Edward en la boca y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo llevándolo al límite.

—Definitivamente tu idea es mucho mejor... —gimió Edward dejando de resistirse y agarrando fuertemente sus castaños rizos mientras guiaba su inexperta boca hacia su polla y movía violentamente sus caderas una y otra vez en busca de su éxtasis.

Aunque Isabella no dejó de ser virgen esa noche, sí hicieron muchas cosas de las que a la mañana siguiente podía llegar a arrepentirse.

Mucho más tarde ambos amantes durmieron desnudos y felices: Edward decidido a volver a tenerla en sus brazos, y Isabella resuelta a poner en su lista:

_**«10. Que sea el mejor amante del mundo.»**_

* * *

_**OH MY GOD! que les pareció este primer encuentro cercano? **_

_**gracias chicas por la gran aceptación de esta historia, por sus reviews, alerta y favoritos que me han dejado, las adorooo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo ADAPTO**_

_**Hola chicas les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruteeennnn! nos leemos abajo ;)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

El día que juré no beber nada que contuviera una sola gota de alcohol me desperté con una sonrisa en los labios y el cuerpo lánguido y satisfecho. Un poco confusa al notar sobre mi cintura un fuerte brazo masculino, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, sino en una muy varonil, con pósteres de chicas en biquini y banderas de equipos de fútbol que adornaban las paredes mientras el suelo era un caos de ropa revuelta. Miré bajo las sábanas que envolvían mi cuerpo y comprobé que estaba desnuda. Me entró el pánico cuando a mis espaldas oí unos suaves ronquidos. Poco a poco tomé aire y me concentré en recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, para saber con quién narices me había acostado antes de llevarme el susto de mi vida al verlo.

Bien, la noche había comenzado con Benjamin Walter. Habíamos bailado abrazados y haciéndonos arrumacos hasta que tropezamos con el detestable de Edward, que bailaba entre dos pechugonas lascivas. Entonces, sin saber por qué, me sentí furiosa y comencé a beber como un cosaco. Si la noche había comenzado con Benjamin, lo más seguro es que fuera Benjamin con el que me había acostado, así que me daría la vuelta, le desearía buenos días, le explicaría que estaba demasiado borracha como para recordar nada y seguiríamos con la relación de amigos, tal vez como algo más si llegaba a recordar si la noche había sido satisfactoria o no.

«Pero... un momento», objetó mi mente confusa; recordaba a un Benjamins apaleado y arrojado a la piscina, y haber sido cargada al hombro por un cavernícola. También recordaba una conversación que mi hermano Emmett mantuvo con el cavernícola y después…

¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Mierda, me había acostado con Edward y había sido plenamente satisfactorio!

Me volví cuando escuché la voz que confirmaba mis sospechas dispuesta a gritar, pero me quedé muda cuando vi su torso desnudo y su sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios mientras repetía alegremente:

—Buenos días, ricitos. Edward sonreía sin dar crédito a que Isabella estuviera aún en su cama. Pensó en repetir lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero por su bonita cara de espanto sospechaba que, si intentaba ponerle una mano encima, acabaría manco de un mordisco.

Ella lo miró confusa, como en estado de _shock_. Cuando él le dio los buenos días, ella se levantó llevándose la sábana consigo enrollada en su cuerpo, y mientras recogía su ropa del suelo lamentaba una y otra vez en voz alta:

—¿Qué he hecho?, ¿qué he hecho? Edward se apresuró a ponerse los pantalones e intentó hablar con ella antes de que se encerrara en el baño de su habitación, pero llegó tarde y definitivamente su conversación fue con la puerta.

—Isabella, no nos acostamos —dijo Edward pensando que la calmaría.

— ¿Y entonces por qué estoy desnuda? —quiso aclarar en tono acusador.

—Porque hicimos otras cosas… —intentó explicar Edward.

—¡Qué!, ¿qué cosas? —preguntó histérica desde el baño—. No, no me lo cuentes, prefiero no saberlo. ¿Cómo pudiste seducirme, Edward? ¡Estaba borracha!

—Isabella, yo no comencé la seducción: fuiste tú, y yo traté de resistirme, pero no soy de piedra, ¿sabes?

—Ya claro, a ver, ¿qué fue eso que hice que te tentó tanto como para que tú, todo un hombre, no pudieras resistirte a mí? —quiso saber Elisabeth mientras salía del baño totalmente vestida en busca de sus zapatos.

—Me pusiste tus pechos desnudos delante de la cara y comenzaste a sobártelos mientras tu otra mano iba… Isabella puso su mano en la boca de Edward para acallarlo y le dijo amenazadoramente:

—¡Ni una palabra más! —después retiró la mano, no antes de que Edward le diera un rápido beso en ella.

—¿Qué hicimos? Y sin detalles, por favor —especificó Isabella mientras se ponía sus zapatos antes de que Edward comenzara con su relato.

—Bueno, excepto la penetración, porque me negué al darme cuenta de que eras virgen, de todo —explicó Edward sintiéndose culpable.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo supiste que era virgen? —pregunto Isabella curiosa y espantada.

—¡Tú me lo dijiste! —exclamó Edward—, yo iba a darme una ducha de agua fría y a dejarte sola cuando tú...

—¿Cuando yo qué? —preguntó Isabella histérica.

—Te la metiste en la boca y yo no pude pensar.

—¿Qué me metí en la boca? —preguntó confusa hasta que Edward le señalo su entrepierna nuevamente excitada por la conversación.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Dime que no te hice lo que creo que te hice!

—Varias veces a lo largo de la noche —contestó Edward con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Isabella, decidida, caminó hasta ponerse a su altura, algo un poco difícil ya que Edward, con su metro ochenta, le sacaba una cabeza, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le aclaró la situación:

—Tú y yo nunca hemos pasado la noche juntos, tú y yo nunca hemos hecho todo lo que según tú hicimos, y tú y yo nunca volveremos hacer nada de eso —dijo mientras señalaba las sábanas revueltas. Edward la miró con determinación y agarrándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo la besó hasta dejarla lo bastante aturdida como para que lo escuchara.

—Tú y yo hemos pasado juntos una noche maravillosa, tú y yo hemos hecho todo lo que recuerdas y más, y tú y yo volveremos a acostarnos cuando estés sobria y no tengas duda alguna de lo que estamos haciendo.

—¡Ni en tus sueños! —contestó Isabella acercándose a su boca y tentándolo con ella.

—Ya lo veremos, ricitos, ya lo veremos —contestó Edward dejándola marchar.

Isabella bajó las escaleras de casa de los Cullen corriendo hacia la salida, rezando para que nadie la viera salir de ese lugar a esas horas y con ese aspecto. Cuando abrió bruscamente la puerta encontró ante si a su hermano Emmett, igual de descompuesto que ella, que se disponía a llamar al timbre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Isabella avergonzada.

—He venido a recogerte. Por lo que veo ya has dormido la mona.

—¡Isabella! —gritó Edward, que había bajado las escaleras tras ella; se detuvo bruscamente al ver a su amigo y con una sonrisa retadora le advirtió—: La próxima vez te haré suplicar.

Isabella respondió cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un tremendo portazo.

—Ya estáis otra vez peleándoos, ¡ni que fuerais novios! —se quejó Emmett tras ver el comportamiento de ambos.

—¡Oh, cállate, Emmett! —gritó Isabella volviéndose hacia su hermano.

«Si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría fulminado en el suelo», pensó Emmett mientras se dirigía a casa preguntándose qué habría pasado esta vez entre esos dos.

Esa misma tarde Edward recibía un regalo de Charlie Swan.

Jasper aparcó ante su casa una destartalada furgoneta negra y, cuando él bajó a recibirlo, le lanzó las llaves, que Edward cogió al vuelo.

—Es tuya —indicó Jasper señalándole la furgoneta a su amigo.

—¿Y esto por qué? —preguntó Edward confuso.

—No lo sé, mi padre dijo que antes de llevarla al desguace prefería dársela a alguien y me sugirió que te la diera, así que aquí la tienes. Lo raro es que la furgoneta tiene un aspecto horrible por fuera, pero por dentro está en perfecto estado, no sé por qué papá quería deshacerse de ella — comentó Jasper en voz alta, pensativo—. En fin, es tuya, si la quieres, claro.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte a tu padre. Me viene muy bien para los viajes de ida y vuelta a la universidad —respondió Edward agradecido y dispuesto a empezar los arreglos de su nuevo vehículo en ese mismo instante. Edward estuvo varios días reparando la furgoneta sin saber por qué el señor Swan se la había regalado, hasta que haciendo limpieza encontró una nota en un sobre que decía:

_«Gracias por hacer que mi hija odie la bebida.»_

¡Qué narices le habría contado Isabella a su padre! Seguro que la verdad no o Charlie Swan le hubiese regalado una bala de su rifle en vez de un coche. Entre la listita de Doña Perfecta y las tarjetas de su padre lo iban a volver loco, sobre todo después de que ella pasara varios días ignorándolo y saliendo con el impresentable de Benjamin. «¿Cuántos huesos tendría que partirle a ese idiota para alejarlo de Isabella?», pensó furioso mientras arreglaba las abolladuras de su nueva furgoneta a golpe de martillo.

El día del desfile de los fundadores, que se celebraba poco antes de que finalizaran las vacaciones de verano, todo Forks se asombró ante la aportación que Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan hicieron a una de las carrozas con un adorno un tanto peculiar.

Todo comenzó el día en el que Isabella quiso ir a la colina con Benjamin. La colina era un lugar desde donde se podían observar las mejores vistas del pueblo, pero que realmente servía para que los jóvenes aparcaran sus coches allí y se dedicaran a explorar su sexualidad. Edward llegó a casa de los Swan para devolverle unas herramientas a su amigo Jasper e intentar una vez más hablar con Isabella. Mientras esperaba en el salón una limonada que la señora Swan amablemente se había ofrecido a servirle, oyó una conversación que su amigo Emmett, ajeno a su presencia, mantenía por teléfono.

—¿Cómo está Tanya? —preguntó Emmett preocupado a su interlocutor—Todavía no me puedo creer que algún estúpido metiera algo en su bebida… ¿Sabes lo que era? ¡Una droga excitante! ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —interrogó con curiosidad —Menos mal que la encontraste tú, amigo —comentó Emmett entre carcajadas nerviosas—, que si llega a ser otro... ¿De quién sospecháis? —indagó Emmett preocupado—. ¡No me jodas! ¡Ese tío está saliendo con mi hermana…! —tras una pausa, exclamó—: ¡Que has oído qué! ¡Mi hermana y ese idiota en la colina…! Emmett se volvió bruscamente al oír un fuerte portazo de la puerta principal dejando de prestar atención a su amigo, quien seguía hablando por el teléfono.

La señora Swan entró en el salón extrañada ante la ausencia de su invitado y preguntó a su hijo por éste.

—Emmett, ¿y Edward? Estaba aquí hace unos momentos. Emmett sonrió y contestó a su madre mientras se apropiaba de la limonada:

—Ha tenido que irse rápidamente a hacer un recado de última hora.

—¿Y cuál es ese recado tan importante, que ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a despedirse?

—Matar a un cerdo, mamá —contestó Emmett entre carcajadas.

—¡Hijo, tú y tus bromas! Nunca las entenderé —refunfuñó la señora Swan mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la cocina.

Tras ver que su madre había desaparecido del salón, Emmett corrió nuevamente hacia el teléfono a través del que su amigo gritaba preocupado por lo que podía pasarle a Isabella. Tras unas breves palabras, Emmett consiguió calmarlo y hacerlo sonreír:

—Tranquilo, Edward acaba de salir a por mi hermana… Si tienes razón, no nos dejará nada para nosotros. Ese chico no sabe dónde se ha metido.

Edward corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¡Como ese estúpido le pusiera un solo dedo encima a Isabella era hombre muerto! Mientras conducía sólo podía pensar en qué hueso del cuerpo le rompería primero. Estaba indeciso entre empezar por reventarle la cara o romperle todos los huesos de la mano cuando lo encontró en su deportivo descapotable de último modelo intentando besar a su Isabella.

«Definitivamente, la cara», pensó antes de sacarlo del coche y comenzar a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas llevado por los celos de que Isabella lo hubiera elegido a él y la furia de saber lo que ese idiota podía haber hecho con ella el día de la fiesta.

Isabella estaba harta de ese idiota Neanderthal que no hacía otra cosa que estropearle las citas. ¿Quién narices se creía que era Edward Cullen para meterse en su vida amorosa? Que hubieran pasado una noche juntos no le daba derecho alguno sobre ella, había pasado el suficiente tiempo evitándolo como para dejarle claro que esa noche no había significado nada. Aunque, por desgracia, a lo largo de los días ella había recordado todo lo que habían hecho, sin terminar de creerse que hubiera podido llegar a comportarse de esa manera entre los brazos del vecino, unos brazos fuertes, musculosos, potentes, que desearía volver a lamer…

¡Mierda! Ya estaba desvariando de nuevo, y es que, cada vez que volvía a verlo o a pensar en él, tenía pensamientos pecaminosos sobre su persona, y eso no era nada bueno para ella, sobre todo porque el vecino no concordaba para nada con su perfecto príncipe azul. En fin, si Benjamin no podía darle su merecido al salvaje de su vecino, tendría que dárselo ella, pensó mientras se arremangaba dispuesta a parar la pelea.

Edward notó un extraño peso en su espalda que no paraba de golpearlo mientras una conocida voz de mujer histérica le gritaba al oído:

—¡Suéltalo bruto, que lo vas a matar! Edward, preocupado porque Isabella saliera dañada por meterse en medio, se alejó de la masa llena de moratones que era Benjamin y se descolgó a Isabella de la espalda mientras intentaba razonar con una fiera que no hacía otra cosa que golpearlo a él y a su orgullo, una y otra vez.

—Isabella, ¡él no es bueno para ti, es un cerdo!

—¡Porque tú lo digas! ¿Acaso tú eres mejor que él, presuntuoso arrogante?

—¡Yo nunca drogaría a una chica para estar con ella! —declaró Edward apoyándola junto al coche y mirándola fijamente cuando por fin logró separarla de su magullada espalda.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Isabella confusa.

—Hoy he ido a tu casa para intentar hablar nuevamente contigo sobre nosotros…

—¡No hay ningún nosotros! —interrumpió Isabella reprendiéndolo con la mirada.

—Eso ya lo veremos. En fin, he oído una conversación muy interesante que mantenía tu hermano Emmett con un amigo, en la que decían que alguien había echado unas cuantas drogas en la bebida de algunas chicas para animarlas un poco. Adivina de quién sospechan —retó Edward señalando a Benjamin.

—¿Eso es verdad, Benjamin? —preguntó Isabella acercándose al aludido, quien hacía tremendos esfuerzos por poder incorporarse tras la paliza recibida.

—Vamos nena, ¿a quién vas a creer, al Salvaje o a mí, el chico que está saliendo contigo? — respondió Benjamin sonriente al ver que Isabella volvía su rostro hacia Edward en busca de respuestas.

—Puedes llamar a tu hermano si quieres —comentó Edward tendiéndole su teléfono móvil—. Además, sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, Isabella —confesó Edward con la esperanza de que creyera en él. Cuando Doña Perfecta volvió su rostro furioso hacia Benjamin, éste supo que estaba perdido.

—Vamos cielo, sólo lo hice para que te soltaras un poco y disfrutáramos más de la fiesta —se justificó Benjamin en un mal intento para que lo perdonase. Cuando ella se situó junto a él, Benjamin pensó que una chica nunca podría hacerle tanto daño como los puños de Edward, y se sintió aliviado. Después de todo, ella era femenina, delicada, la perfecta señorita. Pero cuando localizó al salvaje Cullen apoyado en su coche despreocupadamente de brazos cruzados y con una mirada y una sonrisita que le decían «ahora verás», empezó a sospechar que Isabella no era tan inofensiva como pensaba. La confirmación le llegó cuando le golpeó fuertemente en las pelotas dejándolo sin aliento.

Finalmente fue Edward quien tuvo que separar a una rabiosa Isabella de un casi inconsciente Benjamin. Si la represalia hubiera sido de Edward, las cosas habrían terminado ahí, pero Doña Perfecta tenía demasiada imaginación, así que, ¿qué podía hacer Edward cuando ella le relató su plan con sus preciosos ojos brillando emocionados por la sed de venganza? Hizo lo que haría cualquier hombre enamorado: ayudarla.

Ambos cargaron el cuerpo de Benjamin en la parte trasera de la furgoneta de Edward mientras Isabella abandonaba el lujoso coche de éste con la capota bajada y las llaves puestas. Luego condujeron hasta el viejo granero donde se guardaban las carrozas de ese año y dejaron un adorno nuevo en una de ellas. Cuando finalizaron su fechoría, Edward llamó a Emmett y le comentó:

—En una de las carrozas de este año Isabella y yo hemos añadido un adorno, por favor no lo quitéis, creo que a todos os gustará. —Después de hablar unos instantes con Emmett, colgó y miró a una ilusionada Isabella.

—¿Crees que lo quitarán antes del desfile? —preguntó Doña Perfecta.

—No creo, el conductor de esa carroza es el novio de Tanya, y a ella también la drogaron en la fiesta.

— Entonces este año el desfile será algo admirable —comentó Isabella sonriente.

—Definitivamente, nuestra aportación lo hará único —señaló Edward mientras rompía en carcajadas. —Respecto a nosotros… —repuso Edward y antes de que terminara de hablar se halló envuelto en una nube de polvo. Sólo y sin medio de transporte, una vez más volvía a casa andando. Pero la caminata hacia su casa merecía la pena sólo por ver la cara que pondrían los habitantes de ese pueblo al ver el desfile.

Renne Swan esperaba con impaciencia la aparición de las carrozas que la comunidad habían creado para recordar el antiguo espíritu de compañerismo y fraternidad que había fundado Forks. Cada joven había aportado su granito de arena con un imaginativo adorno y un tema. Le resultó muy extraño que su hija la acompañara en esa ocasión, pues ella siempre se aburría en esos eventos. Incluso estaba emocionada por ver el desfile que años antes le había horrorizado diciendo que ninguno de los jóvenes de ese pueblo tenía talento para el arte, que los temas eran monótonos y que siempre se hacía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Cuando Renne le preguntó a su hija por qué estaba tan impaciente por el desarrollo del desfile, ella comentó alegremente «porque este año yo también he contribuido». Renne tembló temiéndose lo peor al ver la malévola sonrisa que acudía al rostro de su hija y que sólo podía indicar que el vecino había sufrido algún percance.

—¡Por Dios, que no le haya sucedido nada al vecino! —rezó en voz baja a la espera de que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas. Un par de horas después suspiró aliviada al ver a Edward Cullen en la acera de enfrente, pero cuando Isabella le sonrió con alegría y lo saludó efusivamente con la mano, Renne comenzó a temerse lo peor.

El desfile comenzó entre carcajadas, expresiones horrorizadas y multitud de flashes de cámaras, algo nada habitual en los desfiles de Forks. Renne comprendió el motivo de tanto alboroto cuando la tercera carroza del desfile pasó ante sus ojos. En una carroza adornada con cerdos sobre un fondo azul, Benjamin Walter, desnudo, amordazado y atado con un gran lazo rojo, portaba un gran cartel al cuello que ponía «Di no a las drogas».

—¿Qué, mamá? ¿Te gusta mi aportación de este año al desfile? —preguntó Isabella orgullosa. Y Renne, por primera vez en años, gritó:

—¡Isabella Swan, se puede saber qué has hecho!

Increíblemente, pese a las protestas de un amordazado Benjamin y de unos familiares enfurecidos, el jefe de policía no permitió que se detuviera el desfile en ningún momento. Tal vez porque, como él mismo señaló, era su deber que la procesión continuara, o tal vez porque su sobrina era Tanya y había sido informado de lo ocurrido. Cuando el desfile acabó, ninguno de los integrantes osó tocar a Benjamin, y finalmente fue su padre quien se apresuró a desatarlo, furioso y dispuesto a demandar a todo el pueblo. Sus ánimos se calmaron cuando fue puntualmente informado por todos de lo que su hijo había estado haciendo, y de los cargos que se presentarían si osaba interponer la más mínima denuncia a alguno de los habitantes de Forks. La familia Walter no duró mucho más en el pueblo: semanas después se marchaban del lugar jurando no volver a pisarlo nunca más. Benjamin se despidió de todos con un bonito corte de mangas mientras conducía su deportivo de último modelo con olor a cloaca, ya que poco después de denunciar su desaparición había sido encontrado en el basurero municipal lleno de bolsas de basura. Eso sí, no tenía daño alguno y mantenía las llaves puestas en el contacto. A pesar de que Isabella era mayor de edad, sus padres no dudaron en castigarla por su aportación al desfile, y eso que muchos de los habitantes de Forks la felicitaron por su creatividad a la hora de adornar con un toque de humor el monótono espectáculo. Aunque todos estaban de su parte, su madre le había reprendido una y otra vez mientras le prohibía salir hasta que llegara la hora de irse a la universidad; por eso, en esos instantes Isabella bajaba por el árbol que había junto a su ventana en busca de la libertad. Cuando llegó al suelo oculta entre la oscuridad de la noche esperando a ver si alguien la había descubierto, observó que el vecino también escapaba de casa de su abuela por la ventana. Maliciosamente esperó hasta que bajara y entonces le golpeó el hombro mientras le susurraba:

—¡Te pillé! Edward dio un respingo antes de darse la vuelta y comprobar aliviado que era ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él algo confuso.

—Escapar —contestó Isabella señalando la ventana de su habitación—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó burlona—. Creí que ya eras todo un adulto que no le tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie.

—Sí, pero no puedo evitar que mi madre y mi abuela me persigan por toda la casa con sus regañinas y, si oso salir al pueblo, ellas vienen conmigo pegadas a mi trasero como una plaga recordándome una y otra vez mi mal comportamiento.

—Pobrecito… —comentó Isabella irónica.

—¿Y tú, ricitos? ¿Te han castigado? —preguntó Edward sonriente.

—Lamentablemente para mí no hay límite de edad para ser castigada según me ha informado mi madre. ¡Dios, qué ganas tengo de irme a la universidad este año!

—Bueno, ricitos, ¿nos largamos de aquí antes de que nos descubran? —ofreció Edward tendiéndole la mano a Isabella.

—¿En qué has pensado? —preguntó Isabella dudosa, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando su mano.

— En ir al lago a nadar un rato —explicó Edward comenzando a empujar silenciosamente su furgoneta hasta el camino de entrada.

—Pero no tengo bañador… —se quejó Doña Perfecta indecisa.

—¡Mejor! Así te veré desnuda —bromeó Edward.

—¡Ni de coña me voy a desnudar delante de ti, Edward Cullen! —contestó orgullosa Isabella mientras Edward la miraba expresándole en silencio «ya lo has hecho»—. Otra vez —terminó Isabella.

—Bueno, siempre puedes hacerlo en ropa interior: es como llevar un biquini.

—Está bien —se decidió Isabella a la vez que se subía a la furgoneta.

—Por favor, dime que llevas uno de esos tangas sexis y modernos —suplicó Edward mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

—Para ti, unas bragas faja de abuela —sonrió Isabella señalándole el camino mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

* * *

**primero que todo peerrdooonn! por la demora, pero tratare de subir otro cap entre hoy o mañana a mas tardar ;)**

**y que les pareció este cap? a que no es mono eddy? es un loquito enamorado y bella que aun no se da cuenta ¬¬**

**quiero agradecerles a todaaaass por la cantidad de reviews que me regalan capitulo a capitulo, gracias por darse el tiempo a leerme y comentar. las adoroo!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo ADAPTO**_

_**hola chicas, les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

Cuando llegaron al lago, Edward dejó las luces de la furgoneta encendidas en dirección a la orilla y aparcó lo más cerca posible de ésta. Sin esperar a ver lo que hacía Isabella, se quitó toda la ropa excepto los calzoncillos y salió corriendo hasta zambullirse de cabeza en el agua.

Isabella, por su parte, se quitó la ropa lentamente, doblándola en el asiento delantero, hasta quedarse en ropa interior y probar despacio el agua con un pie antes de retirarse y comentar.

—¡Dios, está helada!

—¡No me seas gallina! —retó Edward antes de darse la vuelta y verla en ropa interior. Luego quedó mudo. Isabella llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro. El sujetador realzaba sus pechos, que estaban a punto de desbordarse mientras el frío excitaba sus duros pezones destacándolos a través de la tela. En esos momentos a Edward se le hizo la boca agua por las ganas que tenía de volver a probar el sabor de su cuerpo, pero se contuvo y siguió observando la gran tentación que se hallaba al alcance de su mano. Sus braguitas también eran de encaje, no un tanga, sino un _culotte _de lo más sexy que se ajustaba maravillosamente a su lindo trasero.

Y mientras ella se introducía poco a poco en el agua mojando su exuberante cuerpo, Edward hacía lo posible por evitar abalanzarse sobre ella, con una erección que era insensible al agua helada y que se hacía más grande a cada paso que daba Isabella hacia él. Edward se alejó nadando como un loco cuando ella estuvo a su lado, para evitar la tentación.

«¿Quién demonios se cree? ¿Flipper?», pensó Isabella mientras nadaba despacio disfrutando del agua y flotando plácidamente boca arriba con el cuerpo relajado. En ese momento vio por el rabillo del ojo como Edward se hundía una y otra vez y nadaba con dificultad; se acercó a él segura de que necesitaba su ayuda, pero cada vez que ella se acercaba él se alejaba, hundiéndose más en el agua.

— ¡Te quieres estar quieto idiota, que te vas a ahogar! —gritó finalmente Isabella enfadada, y él reaccionó dejándola hacer. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Isabella lo ayudó a tumbarse sobre una toalla que había colocado en el suelo.

—Un calambre —comentó Edward dolorido mientras se agarraba la pierna.

—Deja que te dé un masaje —propuso Isabella a la vez que acariciaba dulcemente su pierna dolorida.

—No creo que sea la mejor idea —explicó Edward, pero seguidamente se tumbó en la toalla.

Isabella masajeó con delicadeza su pierna dolorida haciéndole recuperar la sensibilidad, pero mientras aliviaba el dolor de su pierna también avivaba el de otro de sus miembros que a cada momento que pasaba estaba más caliente y duro. Así que, sin molestarse en explicarle el efecto que causaban en él sus caricias, Edward la apartó bruscamente de sí.

—Ya vale, la pierna está mejor.

—¡Pero qué narices te pasa! —gritó Doña Perfecta enfadada, preparándose para llevar a cabo una de sus regañinas—. ¡En el agua por poco te ahogas, y aquí intento ayudarte y me apartas como si fuera la peste! Debes estar mal de la cabeza…

No lo aguantó más, verla allí riñéndole con los brazos sobre la cintura, y el gesto fruncido, mientras miles de gotitas de agua acariciaban su dulce cuerpo cubierto únicamente por un escueto conjunto de ropa interior... Eso lo llevó directo a la locura, y Edward finalmente acalló sus palabras cogiéndola entre sus brazos y besando sus labios con la ardiente pasión que latía en su interior impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno que no fueran los gemidos ardientes que no tardaron de salir de su boca.

¡Edward estaba loco, se había abalanzado sobre ella para besarla como un idiota enamorado! Tenía que quitárselo de encima, pensaba Isabella mientras se dejaba besar, pero el problema era que sus besos eran tan dulces, tan tiernos... Mordisqueaba su labio inferior con delicadeza y luego lo besaba calmándole el leve dolor, introducía su lengua en su boca y jugaba con la suya haciéndola arder y, sin apenas darse cuenta, responder a sus besos. Cuando sus brazos la atrajeron hasta su mojado y fuerte cuerpo, ella se dejó, y las caderas de Edward se pegaron a las suyas haciéndola sentir lo excitado que estaba. Isabella decidió que era el momento de apartarse de él antes de dejarse llevar por la locura de ese beso, así que posó sus manos en el pecho de Edward dispuesta a alejarlo. Pero entonces él bajó su cabeza y besó sus pechos por encima de la húmeda tela de encaje. Con los dientes bajó su sujetador, dejando expuesta su piel desnuda al frío de la noche; sus pezones se irguieron por el frío, o tal vez por la excitación del momento; fue entonces cuando Edward jugueteó con sus senos, mordisqueando suavemente sus pezones, para luego continuar con las caricias de su lengua y sus delicados besos. A la vez que su boca la enloquecía, sus fuertes manos alzaron sus nalgas, sin dejar de acariciarla y acunar lo más íntimo de su cuerpo contra la firme erección de él.

Su interior estaba cada vez más húmedo, su cuerpo gritaba pleno de excitación y finalmente Isabella Swan dijo adiós a su cordura cuando una de las manos de Edward acarició su húmeda entrepierna por encima de su _culotte_. Ella alzó sus manos y, cuando parecía que iba a rechazar los avances de Edward, simplemente se rindió a él, se agarró a sus fuertes hombros y alzó sus piernas cogiéndose firmemente a su cintura, restregándose contra su duro miembro, mientras gemía ardientemente en busca de su placer. Edward rugió enfebrecido por la pasión. Sin dejar de agarrar fuertemente a Isabella contra su cuerpo, la tumbó en la toalla y reclamó sus labios mientras sus manos buscaban frenéticas la liberación de sus pechos. El sujetador no tardó mucho en desaparecer. Entonces él jugó con sus senos acariciándolos, apretándolos entre sus fuertes manos. Sus dedos no tardaron en acariciar sus enhiestos pezones y pellizcarlos haciéndola sollozar de pasión. Su boca abandonó los labios de Isabella y fue bajando despacio por su cuerpo en busca del recuerdo del sabor de su deseo. Besó con delicadeza su cuello, sus hombros… cuando llegó a sus pechos los devoró haciéndola enloquecer. Sus manos bajaron por su cintura hasta llegar a su _culotte_ y acarició por encima de éste su húmedo interior.

Isabella gimió moviéndose contra la ruda mano de Edward, suplicándole con su cuerpo el placer que se resistía a darle, pero sus manos siguieron prodigándole caricias excitantes ignorando una y otra vez ese lugar que lo reclamaba húmedo y dispuesto. Acarició sus piernas, desde la punta de los pies hasta sus firmes muslos, que se abrieron sin protesta alguna cuando los besó y lamió muy cerca de donde su deseo latía con necesidad. El cuerpo de Isabella estaba tenso como una cuerda, lleno de deseo, a la espera de sus caricias en el lugar más íntimo. Finalmente, cuando Edward alzó sus caderas y la saboreó a través del _culotte_, como si fuera un hambriento y ella su comida, Isabella gritó extasiada mientras tenía su primer orgasmo. Pero Edward no se detuvo y le arrancó la ropa interior sin dejar de devorarla. Isabella, aún sensible, volvió a excitarse cuando una de sus manos acarició un pecho y la otra introducía uno de sus dedos en su húmedo interior, embistiéndola a la vez que su lengua acariciaba su lugar más sensible. Cuando Edward introdujo un segundo dedo, ella gritó su nombre una y otra vez

mientras tenía su segundo orgasmo y agarraba fuertemente la cabeza de Edward contra su cuerpo.

Con el cuerpo lánguido y relajado, Isabella soltó la cabeza de Edward, que pareció mostrarse satisfecho, pues se retiró de su lado haciéndole darse cuenta del frío de la noche. Él se quitó la ropa interior y mostró su enorme erección ante los ojos inocentes de Isabella, mientras su mirada llena de lujuria insatisfecha la devoraba.

—Nunca tendré bastante de ti —declaró Edward dirigiéndose hacia ella—. Si quieres parar, si quieres decirme que no, ¡por Dios hazlo ahora, porque si no lo haces te voy a hacer mía una y otra vez!

Isabella lo miró confusa, pero tan sólo echar un vistazo a su fuerte cuerpo desnudo y a su excitante miembro la llenó nuevamente de un vivo deseo, por lo que se olvidó de quiénes eran y de todo lo demás, y alzó la mano para acariciar su miembro. Se sintió poderosa al escucharlo gemir de placer mientras ella apretaba su pene y movía su mano haciéndolo reaccionar. Las caderas de Edward se movieron contra su mano mientras él gruñía su nombre una y otra vez; Isabella se humedecía ante la respuesta del cuerpo de Edward y finalmente fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa guiándolo hacia su interior.

Edward se detuvo unos momentos en busca de protección. Cuando la encontró entre sus pantalones, ella lo esperaba húmeda e impaciente. Fue ella la que, entre caricias, le puso el preservativo, haciéndolo sufrir ante la tortura de sus caricias. Y cuando finalmente él se introdujo despacio en su apretado interior, para Edward fue el paraíso, pero Isabella gimió de dolor. Mientras Edward intentaba introducirse enteramente en ella, se dedicó a volver a excitar su tenso cuerpo con el fin de hacerle olvidar el dolor de la primera vez. La acarició de nuevo con una de sus manos en busca de su placer y con su boca tomó otra vez sus pechos. Ella no tardó en reaccionar y exigirle que se introdujera en su cuerpo; él se resistía a ser brusco y arrebatarle la virginidad de una sola embestida, pero fue Isabella la que lo obligó a hacerlo cuando alzó sus caderas aceptándolo completamente en su interior. Edward gimió extasiado cuando se halló todo apretado por su húmedo cuerpo, ella gritó de dolor, exigiéndole que se quitara de encima, hasta que empezó a moverse para apartarse de él y comenzó a gustarle.

—Isabella, no te muevas —suplicó Edward dispuesto a mantener el control y a no tomarla como un poseso. Pero Isabella lo ignoró volviendo a alzar las caderas al ver que él no se movía; gimió de placer y arañó su musculosa espalda atrayéndolo hacia ella, exigiéndole más.

—¡A la mierda el control! —gruñó entre dientes Edward mientras embestía con fuerza el cuerpo de Isabella.

La oyó gritar su nombre una y otra vez mientras tenía un orgasmo y, a la vez que su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer, el de él llegó al límite y explotó con bruscas arremetidas liberándose en su interior. Edward cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de Isabella, luego se apartó para no aplastarla con su peso y se acurrucó a su lado abrazando su cuerpo satisfecho. Sonrió feliz al tenerla por primera vez entre sus brazos sin que hubiera discusión alguna entre ellos.

—Esto ha sido un error que no se puede volver a repetir —intervino Isabella rompiendo el bonito momento que los amantes tienen después de hacer el amor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward enfurecido.

—Porque tú y yo nunca podríamos tener una relación —indicó Isabella mientras se levantaba y buscaba sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué piensas eso? —preguntó indignado.

—Porque eres un salvaje inmaduro que dentro de unas semanas volverá a la universidad, donde te esperan miles de _gruppies_. Tú estarás en una punta del estado estudiando quién sabe qué, y yo estaré en la otra estudiando arte y concentrándome en mi futuro. Y, además, no eres el tipo de persona que se puede resistir a ninguna mujer y tampoco eres el hombre adecuado para mí.

—¡Yo puedo ser fiel! —replicó Edward—. Para tu información, si me acostara con todas las chicas que se me han insinuado ya lo tendría desgastado de tanto uso. ¿Y qué es eso de que no soy el hombre adecuado para ti? ¿Quién es el hombre adecuado para Doña Perfecta? —preguntó irónico mientras la perseguía desnudo incordiándola con sus preguntas.

—¡Para empezar, uno que no me persiga en pelotas mientras intento vestirme! —contestó furiosa a la par que se ponía los pantalones.

—¡Bien, ya no estoy desnudo! —dijo Edward después de ponerse los calzoncillos—. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para ser tu hombre ideal?

—Tengo una lista Edward, una lista de diez cualidades. Tú no tienes ni una sola de ellas, ni una. ¿Eso no te hace pensar que entre tú y yo no tiene cabida relación alguna?

—¡No me jodas, Isabella! ¡Por una estúpida lista no soy apto para una relación! Y lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, ¿qué es? —preguntó Edward enfurecido.

—Un error —contestó Isabella mientras se ponía la camiseta.

—¿Y qué se supone que tiene que hacer ese hombre perfecto tuyo: partir nueces con el culo, pelar una cebolla sin llorar, cagar oro?

—Ninguna de esas cualidades está en mi lista, mira tú por dónde —contestó Isabella irónicamente.

—¡Quiero una copia de esa lista! —exigió Edward—. Voy a convertirme en tu hombre perfecto y, cuando lo consiga, tú y yo nos casaremos.

—Estás como una cabra, tú nunca serás un hombre perfecto. Eres la antítesis de ese concepto.

—¿Es que temes que llegue a convertirme en tu hombre ideal? —preguntó con sorna, retándola.

—No, pero ¿para qué quieres convertirte en el hombre perfecto? Yo no te intereso, sólo soy una más en tu catálogo de mujeres.

—¡Tú no eres una más, tú serás mi esposa! —declaró Edward con decisión.

—Edward, estás como una cabra si piensas que alguna vez me casaré contigo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿El acostarte con una chica que no es idiota y tetona te ha afectado? Pobrecito —dijo acariciándole la cabeza burlonamente mientras se subía a la furgoneta.

Edward se vistió con rapidez, ya que estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía sería abandonado sin vehículo alguno nuevamente. Subió enfadado al asiento del conductor y antes de arrancar la miró seriamente.

—Dame un tiempo para ser tu hombre ideal y, si no lo consigo, te dejaré en paz.

—Edward, es imposible que estemos destinados a estar juntos: siempre estamos discutiendo, no sabemos hacer otra cosa que no sea pelearnos como dos críos.

—No te pido una relación ahora, sólo que no te enamores de nadie en el tiempo que estés fuera. Cuando vuelvas después de la universidad, yo te demostraré que soy ese hombre.

—Y tú mientras tanto te enamorarás y tendrás una familia, ¿no? —preguntó irritada.

—Prometo no tener ninguna relación seria hasta que vuelvas. ¡Joder, Isabella! ¿Tienes miedo a darme una oportunidad, a descubrir que yo puedo ser ese hombre a pesar de mis imperfecciones? — gritó Edward frustrado.

—Si en algún momento a lo largo de estos años encuentro a ese hombre que es perfecto para mí, que cumple todas y cada una de las cualidades de mi lista y no eres tú el afortunado, no lo podrás asustar, ni espantar, ni hacer nada que pueda alejarlo de mi lado.

—Juro que si encuentras a Míster Perfecto lo dejaré en paz. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? ¿Me dejarás demostrarte lo perfecto que puedo llegar a ser?

—Debo de estar loca, pero como siento hambre, estoy medio dormida y tengo ganas de llegar a casa, acepto. Tenemos un trato. Te doy cuatro años, que son los que tardaré en terminar mi carrera de Bellas Artes. Cuatro años para demostrarme lo equivocada que estoy. Y cuando cada año que pase nos veamos en vacaciones te preguntaré si quieres seguir con esta ridícula idea, que puedes abandonar en cualquier momento y dejarme en paz.

—Cada año te responderé lo mismo.

—¿Y qué es lo que me dirás?

—Pregúntamelo el año que viene y te contestaré —comentó Edward felizmente mientras arrancaba la furgoneta.

¡Jodida lista de los cojones! No había por dónde cogerla.

A la mañana siguiente de nuestra escapada al lago había incordiado a Isabella hasta que me había arrojado la lista por la ventana de su habitación dentro de un zapato que me había dado en la cabeza. ¡Qué puntería tenía cuando quería la muy condenada!

Como suponía que Doña Perfecta querría llevar todo lo referente a su lista en secreto, esperé a que no hubiera nadie en casa agobiándome con sus sermones para subir a mi habitación y desenrollar la fotocopia que Isabella me había tirado. Al principio estaba escrita con letras muy infantiles. Pero a cada punto de su lista iba notándose como la letra se mostraba más femenina, más de mujer en vez de niña pequeña. Por lo visto había tardado años en hacerla. Recordé entonces haber visto esa lista de pequeño, pero no podía ser la misma, era imposible, pensé mientras buscaba el feo dibujo de un sapo que yo había hecho con rotulador, y sin escudriñar mucho ahí estaba el bicho, mirándome y burlándose de mí como diciéndome «tú eres el sapo». Me senté en la cama preocupado y comencé a leer lo que Isabella había escrito a lo largo de estos años:

_«__**Mi perfecto príncipe azul**__»_

_1. Tiene que ser el más guapo._

_2. Que no sea un salvaje._

_3. Que sepa dibujar._

_4. Que sea educado en todo momento. (No parecerse al cerdo del vecino.)_

_5. Que me defienda de todos los matones del mundo (incluido mi vecino.)_

_6. Que no lo busque la policía._

_7. Que cante como los ángeles._

_8. Que siempre sepa cuál es el regalo perfecto y cuándo debe dármelo._

_9. Que sus besos sean especiales._

_10. Que sea el mejor amante del mundo._

Al final de la lista había una nota escrita en rotulador rojo que me retaba:

_**«No tienes ni una de estas cualidades. Además, espero que mi hombre perfecto me sea fiel (sin **__**gruppies**__**)»**_

añadía la muy pilla riéndose de mí.

—Bien —me dije en voz alta, decidido—: repasaré la lista punto por punto.

En lo referente a ser el más guapo, ya lo soy. Sólo me tengo que encargar de que no encuentre chicos más guapos que yo. Nota mental: rodearme siempre de troles para parecer la mejor de las opciones.

Segundo, lo de ser salvaje. Yo no era ningún salvaje, aunque me apodaran así en el pueblo. En ocasiones tenía demasiado carácter, pero eso era todo. ¿Cómo solucionar el problema? Pues evitando que me llamasen así en el pueblo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Amenazando a todo aquel que me lo llamara, eso sí, con discreción y sin salvajismo.

Tercero, lo de dibujar no se me daba tan mal. Además, mi sapo era perfecto. No obstante, tomaría clases de dibujo en la universidad. Sin embargo, ahora que lo veía con atención, mi batracio podía confundirse con una vaca, ¡joder, realmente dibujaba como el culo!

Cuarto, educado. Yo soy muy educado, casi nunca digo tacos, solamente cuando me irrito si algo me saca de mis casillas, y respecto a lo del «cerdo del vecino», yo no tengo ningún cerdo. Mejor ignoro este punto y no me doy por aludido, esta jodida lista me está tocando los huevos…

Quinto, defensa antimatones. ¿Cómo narices voy a defenderla de todos los matones del mundo? Ésta quiere que sea Chuck Norris… ¿Estará libre para poder contratarlo como guardaespaldas? Bueno, mejor paso al siguiente punto.

Sexto, no ser buscado por la policía. La policía no me busca, eso seguro, aunque las multas sin pagar se van acumulando y… será mejor que ahorre y pague todas las malditas multas de una vez.

El punto siete definitivamente me tiene mosqueado, la pregunta clave es: ¿cómo coño canta un ángel? Tan mal no canto, ¿verdad? Aunque el profesor de música del instituto amenazó con saltar de la azotea si me apuntaba a su clase… Bueno, pues a tomar clases de canto.

Octavo, regalos perfectos. ¿Cómo demonios sabes cuándo y qué regalar? Con las mujeres nunca se acierta: si les regalas bombones, están a dieta; si les regalas ropa interior, eres un pervertido, y si les dices que se compren algo, que tú lo pagas, no lo quieres porque no te molestas en elegirlo tú, blablablá… En fin, sobornaré a sus hermanos para saber cuándo y qué regalarle.

Noveno, el beso especial. Vale, abandono. ¿Cómo leches sé si mis besos son especiales? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Y qué parte es la que tengo que besar para que sea especial? En fin, besaré todo su cuerpo, seguro que de casualidad acierto.

Décimo, mejor amante del mundo. Que soy un buen amante, lo soy, pero ¿cómo soy el mejor del mundo? ¿Me tengo que cepillar a medio mundo para averiguarlo?, ¿me bastará con un cuarto de la población? Compraré el _Kamasutra _a ver las ideas que puedo sacar de ahí.

Leer esa mierda de lista me deprimió más que animarme, pero aún tenía la esperanza de convertirme en su hombre perfecto.

«¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas?», grité frustrado; luego me calmé al pensar que tenía ante mí cuatro largos años por delante para demostrarle todas mis cualidades. Empezaría por revelarle que, sin duda, los puntos nueve y diez los cumplía.

Además, eran los más entretenidos de la lista.

—¡Esto ha sido un error! —grité una vez más histérica al cuerpo desnudo de Edward que me sonreía con mofa sabiendo que sin duda ese error se volvería a repetir, ya que llevaba todo el verano diciéndole lo mismo cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

Al principio había sido fácil resistirse a sus avances, sólo tenía que pensar que pronto se marcharía y estaría rodeado de chicas. Me dediqué a centrarme en mis futuros estudios y en la nueva vida que me esperaba. Intenté ignorarlo y olvidar la noche que había pasado con Edward en el lago, pero por las noches soñaba con él y con el momento vivido entre sus brazos, así que a la mañana siguiente me levantaba húmeda y excitada, con ganas de tenerlo una vez más dentro de mí. Así fue como empecé a hacer _footing _para desfogar mi cuerpo del acaloramiento matutino. Por desgracia, él también comenzó a correr por las mañanas, y ver su cuerpo fuerte y sudoroso no me venía nada bien para bajar mi libido.

Edward comenzó a seguirme a todos lados, discutiendo todos los temas de la lista como si fueran negociables, y a rebatir cada uno de los puntos con sus estúpidos argumentos: que si cómo cantan los ángeles, que si cómo sabes lo que tienes que regalar, etc., etc., etc.

En algunos momentos llegué a desear no haberle hablado nunca de esa lista; en otros deseé hacérsela tragar a ver si así conseguía que se callara y me dejara en paz. Pero fue en uno de esos días en los que ya no puedes más cuando reaccioné haciendo algo que estaba fuera de lugar en la señorita que hay en mí.

Nos hallábamos nuevamente en una fiesta que ofrecía mi amiga Tanya, apartados de todos porque quería hablarme una vez más de la lista de las narices. Tras escuchar su cháchara durante un buen rato, ya no pude más y, después de ver que no había nadie que nos observara, para que se callara de una vez, me levanté la camiseta y le enseñé las tetas, ya que ese día no me había puesto sujetador. Algo básico y sin sentido, pero que funcionó a la perfección: por fin se calló.

Pero su silencio tuvo consecuencias, y antes de atraerme fuertemente junto a su cuerpo me susurró al oído:

—Eso me recuerda los puntos nueve y diez de tu lista.

Esa noche fue algo rápido pero maravilloso: me alzó la camiseta y cogió mis pezones erectos y excitados entre sus labios dando pequeños tirones, haciéndome gemir de placer. Luego los succionó y mordisqueó deleitándose en lo que hacía; me cogió entre sus brazos sin dejar de devorarme los senos, conduciéndome a la parte más oscura y solitaria del jardín. Allí me apoyó en un árbol, metió una de sus fuertes manos bajo mi falda, entre mis muslos, y la deslizó hasta tocar lo húmeda que estaba. Después apartó el tanga hacia un lado mientras me introducía uno de sus dedos y con el pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris. Yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás extasiada; estaba a punto de gritar llena de placer cuando él pareció sospecharlo, porque tapó mi boca con su otra mano dándome la libertad de gritar contra ella, ya que ahogaba el sonido de mi pasión. Cuando estuve a punto de llegar al orgasmo sólo con sus caricias, se apartó de mí, por lo que le mordí la mano como protesta. Segundos después me penetró fuertemente mientras alzaba mi cuerpo y yo le rodeaba la cintura. Él continuó jugando con mis senos, y una de sus manos, que agarraba fuertemente mi trasero, movía mi tanga haciéndolo rozar con mi clítoris a la vez que él me embestía sin piedad. Fue entonces cuando grité como una loca, convulsionándome de placer sobre su miembro mientras él se endurecía más aumentando el ritmo de sus acometidas, explotando finalmente dentro de mi cuerpo. Cuando se retiró de mi interior me percaté de que se había puesto un preservativo y respiré aliviada porque uno de los dos había conseguido pensar en algo antes de aparearnos como animales.

Luego me enfadé conmigo misma y le dije, mientras intentaba sin éxito arreglar mi aspecto:

—Esto ha sido un error.

Y caía en ese error todo el verano, porque, cuando discutíamos, nos quedábamos solos, o volvíamos a acordarnos de esa estúpida lista, uno de los dos hacía algo que encendía al otro y adiós cordura.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —le grité a Edward dejando de pensar en el pasado mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

Luego me agaché desnuda para buscar las malditas bragas debajo de su cama y cuando su erección acarició mis nalgas, mi sexo se humedeció y me olvidé de todo.

* * *

**amo este capitulo *.* porfin pasooo! y bella lo disfruto aunque lo niegue ;) y lo de la lista del punto de vista de eddy es un chiste.**

**que les pareció el capitulo? espero sus comentarios. gracias por los reviews que me dejan las adoroo!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo ADAPTO.**_

_**hola mis niñas, perdón la demora! aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, nos leemos abajo ;)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

Cuando Doña Perfecta y el Salvaje dejaron el pueblo, todo permaneció en calma. Los días volvían a ser monótonos; las tardes, aburridas, y las noches, silenciosas y sosegadas. Pero en el momento en el que los dos volvieron de vacaciones, hubo una paz nada habitual entre ellos. Todos sospecharon que se trataba de la calma que precede a la tormenta y empezaron a apostar quién sería el primero en romper la tranquilidad que los mantenía a todos tremendamente adormecidos en sus deberes matutinos.

Las vacaciones de Navidad duraban apenas unas semanas, pero aún así Isabella había decidido regresar al hogar. Uno de sus compañeros de clase, Paul Milton, un chico guapo y risueño que siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, iba a quedarse solo en esas fechas tan señaladas, así que, sintiéndose llena de compasión y de lástima, se decidió a invitarlo a acompañarla.

¡Craso error! ¿Quién podía llegar a sospechar que todo el pueblo se revolucionaría ante su llegada? Paul Milton era apuesto, de cortos cabellos rubios y unos atrayentes ojos azules que hacían su rostro de adonis muy interesante. Su cuerpo, a pesar de dedicarse sólo al arte, era firme y fuerte. Sus deportes favoritos, la natación y el _footing_. De humor siempre alegre y despreocupado, la hacía reír y le recordaba a su hermano Emmett; por eso y porque añoraba su casa, acabaron siendo pareja en algún que otro proyecto de clase.

Isabella se hallaba empaquetando sus cosas cuando él se acercó a preguntarle dónde pasaría las vacaciones y ella, ilusionada, le describió su hogar como si de un sueño se tratase:

—Iré a mi casa, Paul. No te puedes creer lo maravillosa que es en esta época del año: el pueblo entero se cubre de nieve, los niños hacen muñecos por todos lados, las casas compiten con los adornos y, aunque en ocasiones puedan parecer recargadas, son adorables. También hay una función de Navidad en la que el tema lo eligen los vecinos; por lo tanto, te puedes encontrar obras tan estrafalarias como _El padrino _—Isabella hizo una pausa y continuó su descripción con una sonrisa —. Todos son amigables unos con otros, y el encendido del árbol en la plaza es algo precioso. ¡Tengo unas ganas tremendas de pasar estas fiestas en mi hogar! ¿Y tú Paul? ¿Dónde irás?

—Yo me quedaré aquí, solo —respondió Paul—. Ya sabes que mi familia es prácticamente inexistente y no me hace demasiada ilusión visitar a mi madre borracha en su vieja caravana.

—¡Pobre! ¿Y no tienes ninguna chica con la que pasar las fiestas, ningún primo lejano que visitar? —quiso saber Isabella, preocupada por la soledad de su amigo en fechas tan especiales.

—Estaré solo, pero tú no te preocupes por mí: ya estoy acostumbrado a ello —expresó Paul quejosamente.

—¡Ningún amigo mío pasará solo estas fiestas! ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a casa de mis padres? Tenemos una fantástica habitación de invitados y seguro que los habitantes de Forks te recibirán encantados.

—Está bien, si me lo pides así… —comentó Paul sonriente aceptando pasar sus vacaciones en un pueblo muy particular.

Edward llegó ese año cargado de regalos para el día de Navidad un poco antes de lo habitual en él, y trajo consigo uno muy especial para Isabella. Había pensado en obsequiarla con un anillo de compromiso, pero, como era demasiado pronto y probablemente se lo tiraría a la cara, le compró un precioso par de zapatos rojos de tacón de aguja, pues, tras pasar un día frente al escaparate en el que estaban expuestos mientras hacía alguna compra de última hora, no pudo dejar de imaginarse a Isabella desnuda y luciendo solamente esos espléndidos zapatos.

Cuando llegó, su madre y su abuela corrieron a recibirlo con un gran abrazo. Mientras Elizabeth lo llenaba de besos y preguntas sobre su salud, su abuela lo reprendía con una sonrisa por las posibles travesuras realizadas. Continuaron atosigándole hasta las escaleras, donde le apremiaron a dejar sus cosas en su habitación y a que bajara con rapidez para tomar un tentempié tras el largo viaje.

Después de ocultar bien los regalos ante los posibles husmeos de sus familiares, Edward bajó las escaleras corriendo para preguntar por sus amigos y su querida Doña Perfecta. Antes siquiera de que abriera la boca, su abuela ya le había respondido a cada una de sus preguntas, o a casi todas.

—Tus amigos Jasper y Emmett ya han vuelto de la universidad, e Isabella este año ha traído a un chico con ella. ¡Quién sabe! A lo mejor se ha echado novio, aunque por ahora dice que sólo es un amigo. Haz el favor de no espantarlo —le advirtió su abuela, amenazándole con un dedo mientras lo dejaba marchar apresuradamente hacia la casa de los Swan.

Cuando tocó al timbre le abrió la puerta un joven desconocido de la edad de Isabella con una sonrisa en los labios y un gorro navideño que, si no recordaba mal, pertenecía al señor Swan.

—Bienvenido al hogar de los Swan, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó despreocupadamente Paul mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia el interior, donde Isabella intentaba colocar el ángel en lo alto del árbol y ofrecía a quien pudiera verlo una buena imagen de su soberbio trasero enfundado en unos _leggins _negros que se pegaban a su cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratase—. Isabella,

un poquitín hacia delante —le indicó Paul. Y ambos hombres pudieron ver desde la entrada como se le marcaba el tanga.

—Paul, eres pésimo indicando. Si me echo más hacia delante me voy a caer.

—Perdona querida, es que me ha distraído la visita —Paul se volvió hacia Edward y le dijo amablemente—: Vuelva en otro momento. Luego, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, exclamó:

—¡Ahora mismo voy a auparte y verás como llegas a la cima! —señaló con un sonrisa ladina mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Pero no llegó a alcanzarla, ya que las fuertes manos de Edward bajaron a Isabella del pequeño taburete en el que estaba subida y, cogiendo de sus sorprendidas manos el ángel, lo colocó en el

árbol sin problema alguno.

—¡Eh, quería colocarlo yo! —protestó Isabella.

—Pues no podías, eres muy bajita y podías haberte hecho daño —señaló Edward enfadado.

—Paul me iba a alzar —añadió Isabella decidida a llevarle la contraria. Edward se acercó lo bastante a ella como para susurrarle al oído:

—Cuando quieras que alguien te toque el culo, sólo tienes que llamarme —señaló groseramente.

—¡No has cambiado nada Edward Cullen, sigues siendo un salvaje! —gritó Isabella furiosa dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Paul lo miró sonriente y preguntó insolente:

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—El que te va a partir la cara como vuelvas a mirarla así —contestó Edward amenazador mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños para no ceder a la tentación de cumplir su amenaza.

—Ah, vale. Debes ser el vecino. Qué mal lo has hecho, tío. Mientras tú has quedado como un bruto insensible, yo he quedado como un buen amigo que la apoya y sabe valorarla.

—Tú lo único que estabas valorando es su trasero.

—Sí, pero, como las mujeres son idiotas y se dejan deslumbrar por los gestos caballerosos, yo soy el bueno de la historia y tú sólo un salvaje. Dime una cosa: al acabar las vacaciones, ¿quién crees que estará más cerca de acostarse con ella: el adorable compañero que siempre la apoya o el desquiciante vecino que la cree una inútil?

—Yo nunca la creería una inútil, ella es muy capaz de todo.

—Sí, pero ¿qué es lo que pensará ella? Ésa es la pregunta que te tienes que hacer. He visto a muchos como tú, y con Isabella no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

—Como te acerques a ella… —amenazó Edward a Paul mientras lo cogía de la solapa del jersey y lo apoyaba contra la pared.

—Piensa bien en la excusa que vas a darle a Isabella para no alejarla más de ti por este rudo comportamiento —señaló Paul sonriente—. Después de todo, yo únicamente muestro a las damas mi mejor cara.

—¡Paul, querido! ¿No querías aprendes a hacer galletas? —gritó alegremente Renne Swan desde la cocina.

—¡Ahora mismo voy, señora Swan! —contestó Paul con su mejor entonación de niño bueno. Edward soltó a aquel farsante sin dejar de observar impotente como se alejaba hacia la cocina. Lleno de rabia, salió de casa de los Swan dando un portazo y sin fijarse en nada de lo que lo rodeaba, y colérico, pegó un puñetazo a la pared de la casa de sus vecinos.

—Te agradecería que no dañaras la fachada de mi casa —comentó el señor Swan, que se encontraba en esos instantes en el porche disfrutando de un chocolate caliente.

—Déjalo papá —comentó su amigo Jasper mientras lo saludaba.

—¿Por qué crees que debo dejarlo estropear mi hogar? —preguntó Charlie Swan enfadado.

—Porque por su reacción supongo que acaba de conocer a Paul —se burló Emmett compadeciéndose de Edward y apoyando una de sus manos firmemente en su hombro—. Yo reaccioné igual, sobre todo después de que me dejara como un idiota delante de Lauren.

—Yo he dormido dos días en el sofá por insinuar que quería dispararle con la escopeta —indicó el señor Swan.

—Y a mí mamá me regañó por decir que era un gilipollas —señaló Jasper.

—No me gusta que esté cerca de Isabella, no creo que tenga buenas intenciones —confesó Edward, dejándolos a todos preocupados.

—Podríamos hacerlo desaparecer... —propuso Emmett, a lo que el señor Swan contestó negando con la cabeza:

—Escopeta confiscada.

—Podríamos desenmascararlo —repuso Jasper.

—Es demasiado buen actor, no dirá nada inadecuado delante de las mujeres—descartó Emmett—.¿Contratamos a un matón? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Eso cuesta mucho dinero —se quejó el señor Swan.

—Podría intentar hablar con Isabella y hacerle comprender cómo es Paul antes de planear nada —intervino Edward intentando hacerse escuchar entre planes de asesinato y secuestro.

—¡Buena suerte! —le desearon tres voces desde el porche mientras seguían planeando un crimen que no fuera demasiado caro.

Edward entró nuevamente en la casa y se dirigió hacia la cocina, desde donde provenían unas alegres risas de mujer. Cuando él entró, las risas cesaron. Isabella lo miró enfadada. Estaba preciosa con su jersey rojo arremangado y sus hermosos rizos castaños recogidos en una coleta. Las manchas de harina que lucía su rostro le conferían más encanto a su cara de pilluela, de la que en ese mismo instante había desaparecido la sonrisa.

La señora Swan lo miró también un poco molesta; seguramente Isabella le había comentado lo ocurrido, y la única sonrisa que había en esa habitación era la de Paul, que lo retaba a decir algo en su contra.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Isabella bruscamente.

—Sólo hablar contigo en privado —contestó, y al ver la indecisión en su rostro, añadió—: Por favor. Ella lo siguió al salón, donde esperó impaciente sus explicaciones.

—Isabella, me enfurecí porque ese capullo te estaba mirando el culo en vez de ayudarte.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Paul nunca haría algo así! —contestó indignada la joven.

—¡Joder, Isabella! No te estoy mintiendo, te lo juro.

—Eso es lo que te podía parecer a ti, seguro que te confundiste.

—¿Ah, sí? Cada vez que te agachabas hacia delante se te marcaba el tanga.

—¿No serías tú el que me estaba mirando el culo, y no Paul?

—Isabella, ¡pues claro que te estaba mirando el culo! Lo tenía delante, joder, y aún recuerdo lo firme y perfecto que es.

—Eso fue un error que no se volverá a repetir —señaló Isabella, colorada.

—No me gusta tu supuesto amigo, es falso. Se comporta de una forma ante las mujeres y de otra ante los hombres. Se va a ganar el odio de todos los varones de este pueblo en pocos días.

—¡Paul es simpatiquísimo, tierno y sensible! —defendió Isabella con vehemencia—, y si se gana el odio de todos los hombres de aquí será porque son unos brutos retrógrados.

—Isabella, Paul me ha confesado que quería acostase contigo —manifestó Edward—. Conozco a muchos como él. Tengo varios en mi equipo: son unos falsos que sólo quieren apuntarse tantos con las chicas.

—No digas tonterías, Paul; tuve que persistir para que me acompañara y fue él quien insistió en que solamente éramos amigos.

—Isabella —reiteró Edward—, ese tío no es trigo limpio. Aléjate de él.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso, Edward Cullen—afirmó Isabella.

—Sí, mucho —confirmó Edward—. Pero eso no quita que ese tío sea un falso.

—Te apuesto lo que tú quieras a que estás equivocado con él y todo esto únicamente son celos tuyos —propuso Isabella con ese tonillo de superioridad que él detestaba.

—Acepto la apuesta —consintió Edward antes de que Isabella cambiara de opinión, pues ya tenía el premio en mente—. Si yo gano, quiero un regalo tuyo estas Navidades, y yo elijo el regalo.

—Y si gano yo, dejarás de fastidiarme con la lista y con la estúpida idea de que estemos juntos. ¿Aceptas? —retó Isabella consciente de que él nunca aceptaría, por lo que se sorprendió al ver como Edward le tendía la mano para sellar el trato. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía Edward sobre Paul? No, no podía ser cierto. Cuando Isabella estrechó la mano de Edward, éste la atrajo hacia sí y le susurró sugerentemente al oído:

— Lo que quiero que me regales por Navidad eres tú misma, desnuda, cubierta únicamente con un lazo rojo. Isabella soltó la mano de Edward escandalizada y excitada ante la escena que le proponía, y en el momento que lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro hacia el porche supo que Edward intentaría ganar esa apuesta por todos los medios que tuviera a su alcance. Eso tan sólo podía significar dos cosas: que Paul recibiría una lección antes de marcharse del pueblo y que sin duda no era alguien de confianza aunque a primera vista lo pareciera.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te ha escuchado, la has convencido? —preguntó Jasper preocupado.

—En principio la he hecho dudar, pero tenemos mucho que hacer para desenmascarar a ese idiota. Usted, señor Swan, tendrá que ser un poco más amable con Paul, no mucho o se notará que está fingiendo.

—¡Mierda! Eso significa que no podré pegarle un tiro —protestó desilusionado Charlie Swan mientras escuchaba el resto del plan.

—Y tú, Emmett, deberás hacerte amigo y compinche de ese idiota.

—¿Por qué yo? —se quejó Emmett lastimosamente.

—Porque eres el único que tiene la suficiente paciencia y estómago para ello. Y tú y yo, amigo mío, tenemos mucho que hacer —señaló a Jasper mientras relataba a todos el resto de su plan.

«¡Qué imaginativo es ese joven!», pensaba Charlie Swan a medida que su plan se iba desarrollando. ¡Qué pena que él y su hija no se llevaran bien! Sería un buen yerno, si es que algún hombre fuera lo suficiente bueno para su hija. Una vez más, el señor Swan sonreía estúpidamente a Paul mientras trinchaba el cerdo asado imaginándose que se trataba de él.

«¡La que te espera, chaval!», pensaban todos los varones de la familia intercambiando miradas de complicidad ante las narices del incauto.

—¡Estoy tan agradecido de alojarme en su casa, señora Swan, que no sé como demostrárselo! Tal vez debería venir las próximas vacaciones veraniegas y pintarle la casa…

«¡Ni de broma iba a dejar que ese niñato volviera a poner un pie en su casa!», pensaba en ese instante el padre de Isabella mientras le pasaba el plato a su invitado; ese verano se iría de vacaciones al Congo si hacía falta, o a Tombuctú.

—O también podría hacer alguna que otra chapuza que haga falta en el hogar... —comentó Paul amablemente.

«Eso es, idiota, recuérdale a mi mujer todas las cosas que tengo que hacer y de las que me he escaqueado para que no me deje ni un segundo de respiro en las vacaciones de Navidad. ¡Ah, cuánto echo de menos la escopeta de perdigones…! ¿La habrá escondido en el desván? Nota mental: mirar el desván después de la cena», discurría el señor Swan.

—Gracias, Paul, pero no hará falta. Esas pequeñas chapuzas son tarea de mis hijos y de mi marido —contestó la señora Swan dirigiéndole a su marido una de sus miradas de reproche que insinuaban «eso debería estar hecho ya»—. No obstante, si quieres venir como invitado para el verano, serás bien recibido, ¿verdad, querido?

«¡Y una mierda!» Después de que se fuera ese parásito, iba a montar una barricada frente a su puerta y, si no encontraba la escopeta, se compraría un fusil de asalto si hacía falta, pero ése no volvería a pisar su casa como que se llamaba Charlie Swan. No obstante, para guardar las apariencias, contestó:

—Sí, querida —mientras sonreía como un idiota.

—La verdad, señora Swan, usted es como la madre cariñosa que nunca tuve —comentó apenado Paul.

«¡No me jodas! ¡Nadie iba a ser tan idiota como para tragarse ese cuento chino!»

—¡Oh, Swan! —exclamó la señora Swan entre lágrimas—, siempre serás bienvenido a este hogar.

«¡Mierda, Renne! ¿Cómo puedes creerte ese montón de mierda?»

—Si me perdonáis… —se disculpó el señor Swan levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono de su despacho. —Será mejor que tu plan funcione Edward, y que sea pronto. Hoy a Renne sólo le ha faltado regalarle el coche o a uno de mis hijos en sacrificio.

—¡Charlie, querido!, ¿por qué no acompañáis los chicos y tú a Paul al bar, mientras nosotras terminamos con los arreglos de Navidad? —gritó alegremente la voz de Renne desde el salón.

—¡Demasiado tarde! —se quejó el señor Swan—, me han ofrecido a mí y a mis hijos. ¿Cómo voy a aguantar esta mierda...? —Tras oír a Edward durante unos segundos, el señor Swan respondió

—: No, la paciencia no es una de mis cualidades. Te juro, Edward, que si consigues echar a este tío del pueblo y alejarlo de mis mujeres, te regalo una casa.

—¡Charlie, la cena se enfría! —gritó nuevamente Renne reprendiéndolo por su tardanza.

—¡Dime que será pronto! —rogó el señor Swan a su interlocutor, y tras escuchar su respuesta estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta—. ¡Bien, ese día es el mejor sin duda alguna!

Tras su conversación con el chico de los Cullen, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y el señor Swan pudo fingir una vez más que aguantaba a ese imbécil al que quería llenar de agujeros con su amada escopeta.

* * *

**Adoro a Charlie :D que les pareció el capitulo?**

**mil perdones mis niñas pero he tenido unos dias de locos, entre la universidad, mi hijo, la casa . no doy mas. tratare de subir ronto un nuevo capitulo. las adoro y millones de gracias por sus comentarios! besoooo!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo ADAPTO**_

_**hola mis niñas hermosas!, les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

En la sala del comité encargado de organizar los actos y la decoración de las fiestas navideñas de ese año únicamente había hombres, motivo por el cual las mujeres de Forks habían protestado. Riley Edison, alcalde del pueblo, calmó a las masas prometiendo que el año siguiente se encargarían de ello las mujeres, disponiendo de la intervención de los hombres solamente para aquellas tareas que les resultaran demasiado pesadas. Culminó su discurso ante las féminas afirmando que con ello pretendía hacer que todos se diesen cuenta de cuán importantes son las mujeres en la sociedad, y que lo más probable era que ese año todo fuese un auténtico fiasco, con lo que darían una lección a los hombres, que habían protestado por el dinero gastado en esos eventos años anteriores.

—Bueno, señor Edison, ¿cómo le ha ido? —preguntó Edward preocupado por la parte clave de su plan.

— Lo hice tal y como me aconsejaste y las manejé a mi antojo. ¡Chico, tienes que enseñarme más trucos de esos! —respondió el señor Edison, feliz—. Le comenté a mi esposa que este año quería a un ciudadano ejemplar para el encendido del árbol de Navidad y ella me recomendó a Paul, a lo que yo me negué rotundamente. Le dejé darme un poco el coñazo y la miré enfadado pero tajante, y le concedí que sería él sólo si lo hacía junto a los encargados de los adornos, que sois tú y los chicos de los Swan.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Edward con alivio—. ¿Y qué tal las instalaciones de los alrededores: sonidos, luces, adornos...? —preguntó un sonriente Edward dirigiéndose a otro de sus compinches.

—¡Todo listo! —expresó con entusiasmo Garrett, el electricista local.

—¿Y vosotros, chicos? ¿Todo listo? —inquirió dirigiéndose a los demás.

—Sin problema alguno —contestaron todos.

—¿Dónde están los varones Swan? —quiso saber Harry.

—Están distrayendo al sujeto, por eso hoy no han podido venir —respondió Edward—, pero el señor Swan me ha comentado lo impaciente que está por todo esto del acto de encendido del árbol.

—Pobrecito, una baja en combate —señaló Harry ante los demás.

—Sí, pero sólo hemos perdido pequeñas batallas —repuso Edward alentando al grupo—. ¡La victoria en la guerra será nuestra! —voceó animándoles a unirse a sus gritos de victoria.

—¡Sí! —clamó el alcalde emocionado—, dentro de cuatro días encenderemos y nadie podrá olvidar esa fecha.

—¡Sííííí!—exclamó la multitud enfebrecida.

Desde fuera de la sala, miss Winchester, una mujer de avanzada edad que esperaba ser atendida por el alcalde y que se dedicada a la filantropía, se preguntaba a qué se destinaría ese año el dinero aportado para los eventos navideños, ya que los gritos provenientes del interior de la sala parecían procedentes de una batalla en vez de representar un acto de paz y amistad como bien señalaba el espíritu de estos días.

La noche que la estrella del árbol navideño fue colocada en su lugar y las luces se encendieron fue una noche que todo Forks recordaría: por las mujeres, para que ese evento nunca volviera a ser organizado por los hombres, y por los varones, para tener algo que recriminar a sus mujeres.

Todo el pueblo se reunió en la plaza del pueblo junto a un pequeño escenario donde cantarían los niños del coro y, después, sería alzada la estrella hasta la cúspide del árbol para que luego una mano inocente encendiera las luces del gran árbol de Navidad, colmándolos a todos del espíritu navideño. Montones de luces adornaban las farolas y los edificios cercanos al evento. Todos los habitantes vestían sus mejores ropas y los ojos de todos, por un motivo u otro, estaban fijos en el escenario.

En cuanto la familia Swan llegó, el alcalde guió a Jasper, Emmett y Paul hasta detrás de las cortinas del escenario. Edward ya los esperaba allí, terminando de organizarlo todo.

—Los niños saldrán ahora a cantar unos cuantos villancicos y después nos tocará a nosotros poner la estrella en el árbol, y a ti encenderlo tras el discurso —indicó Edward señalando a Paul.

—¿Qué discurso? ¡Nadie me ha dicho nada de un discurso! —protestó Paul indignado—. En fin, con lo bueno que soy actuando, seguro que se me ocurre algo.

—Sí, seguro —murmuró Edward con enfado—. Por cierto, no toquéis ese micrófono, lo hemos desconectado porque está defectuoso y creo que todavía sigue dando calambres —advirtió Edward antes de proseguir con la función del coro.

Mientras los niños disfrazados de querubines cantaban como los ángeles todos les prestaban atención, hasta que se oyó por los altavoces una voz conocida. Todos escucharon con gran interés las palabras de Paul, ya que hablaba sobre su amado pueblo.

—¡Idiota, ten cuidado! Te vas a achicharrar —apuntó Paul a Emmett de muy malos modos.

—No pasa nada, el micrófono está desconectado. Por cierto, ¿de qué tratarás en el discurso sobre mi pueblo?

—Ni idea, tal vez de alguna sensiblería sobre el espíritu navideño, los pueblos como estos siempre se tragan toda esa mierda.

Todos los habitantes, ofendidos, alzaron el rostro, furiosos, dispuestos a protestar, cuando vieron a Edward apoyado en un lateral del escenario junto al coro haciendo gestos y rogando silencio a la concurrencia, por lo que todo Forks continuó escuchando.

—¿Y cómo es que conoces otros pueblos así? —interpeló Jasper, molesto—. ¿Tú no eras huérfano y sólo tenías a tu madre borracha en una caravana y no sé qué más historias?

—¡Bah! Eso son historias que me invento para llevarme a chicas a la cama, y hay que admitir que tu hermana está muy buena.

Edward le dirigió en esos momentos una mirada de reproche a Isabella, que no apartaba su rostro sorprendido de él preguntándole silenciosamente «¿me obligarás a cumplir la apuesta?», a lo que él contestó con un gesto afirmativo sin dejar de repasar con deseo cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo.

—¿Y las historias lacrimógenas que les has contado a mis padres? —preguntó Jasper irritado.

—¡Bah! Tonterías sensibleras para que tu madre me invitara en verano y poder seguir tirándome a tu hermana.

En ese momento, Charlie Swan miró por primera vez en veinticinco años a su esposa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro por llevar al fin la razón en algo. Renne Swan contestó en susurros para no perderse nada de las palabras de aquel idiota: «Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré la escopeta.»

—¡No te acerques a mi hermana! —exigió Jasper enfurecido.

—¿Tú también? —repuso burlón Paul—. El estúpido del vecino fue el primero en amenazarme así cuando me vio mirándole el culo a Isabella. Te diré lo mismo que a él: ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿decírselo a tu hermana o a tu madre? No te creerán, y yo seguiré pareciendo a sus ojos un hombre solitario y falto de amor y cariño.

—¡Eres un farsante! —clamó Jasper, rabioso.

—¡Vamos, vamos, no exageres! —intervino Emmett despreocupadamente en ese momento—. Toma Paul —le dijo Emmett en tono de guasa mientras le tendía el micrófono averiado—. Desahógate, dime lo que le dirías realmente a este pueblo si pudieras. Paul le siguió la broma y tomando el micro comenzó su verdadero discurso, sin adornos, instigado por su «amigo» Emmett:

—Queridos ciudadanos de este pueblo minúsculo que está en la quinta puñeta, ¿os escondéis porque sois unos mierdas o porque vuestras mujeres, a pesar de ser hermosas, son estúpidas y fáciles de llevar a la cama? Me encanta que acabe de llegar y me hayáis ofrecido, como si fuera un honor, encender las luces de un árbol irrisorio comparado con los de la ciudad, y unos eventos tan aburridos que preferiría mil veces el suicidio asistido antes de verlos una vez más. Sin olvidarnos de los mocosos vestidos como… ¿eso son ángeles? ¡Cantan como urracas! En fin, ¡feliz Navidad a todos y, si logro tirarme a Isabella Swan antes del verano, no me volvéis a ver el pelo!

Mientras recitaba el final del discurso, las cortinas se alzaron y Edward recibió a Paul en el escenario a la vez que comentaba sonriente:

—¡Bonito discurso!

Paul halló ante él una multitud enfurecida que comenzó a tirarle cosas mientras le gritaban insultos y acusaciones de todo tipo.

—¡Mi hijo no canta como una urraca! —vociferó la madre de uno de los chicos del coro iracunda, avivando a todas las demás a unirse a un apaleamiento en masa. Pero Edward se interpuso en su camino y calmó a todos con una pérfida sonrisa mientras comentaba:

—¡Es hora de colocar la estrella en el árbol!

Tras estas palabras, Emmett y Jasper le colocaron un arnés a Paul, que estaba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar con prontitud, y lo engancharon a una cuerda, mientras Edward los ayudaba dirigiéndolos hasta que al fin consiguieron colocar a Paul en la cima del árbol.

—Definitivamente él sí que no canta como los ángeles —bromeó Edward micrófono en mano calmando los ánimos—. Y ahora, después de haber colocado este… ¿ángel? —preguntó indeciso a la multitud mientras ésta reía.

—¡Urraca de Navidad, más bien! —chilló una de las mujeres ofendidas.

—Bien, pues después de poner en el árbol a la urraca de Navidad, prosigamos con los eventos; por favor, niños… —pidió Edward al coro, el cual volvió a interpretar alegremente cada una de sus canciones mientras todos ignoraban los gritos, lloros y súplicas del individuo que colgaba de un irrisorio árbol a unos quince metros del suelo.

Miss Winchester miró sorprendida al ruidoso muchacho colgado del árbol, escandalizada ante lo que los hombres de ese pueblo habían hecho con un evento tan hermoso. Más tarde fue informada por el resto de las féminas de cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos, y entonces estuvo de acuerdo con que ese hombre merecía una lección, ¿pero tenían que habérsela dado en su árbol?, pensó resignada a no ver la iluminación ese año. En fin, decididamente los hombres no volverían a formar parte del comité de adornos y festejos como que ella se llamaba Guillermina Winchester.

Ese año nadie aplaudió más que los hombres cuando el árbol fue encendido mientras miraban con una sonrisa de satisfacción a sus mujeres a la vez que expresaban, con una mirada de superioridad,

«ya te lo dije».

Por desgracia, el adorno final era demasiado molesto para los oídos como para dejarlo toda la noche allí, así que sobre las doce, cuando habían finalizado todos los eventos, el jefe de policía lo bajó del árbol con la ayuda de alguno de sus hombres, y le concedió un alojamiento adecuado para pasar la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Isabella Swan se levantó temprano y después de recibir sus preciados regalos, un estuche de dibujo profesional de sus padres y libros de pintura artística por parte de sus dos hermanos, se atavió esmeradamente y fue en busca de Edward.

—Buenos días, ¿está Edward levantado, señora Cullen? —preguntó Isabella a la madre de Edward cuando ésta le abrió la puerta.

—Sí, está en su habitación leyendo un libro de jugadas y tácticas. Pero dame el abrigo pequeña, ¡te vas a asar!

—Es que estoy destemplada, señora, creo que ayer cogí frío. Si no le importa, me lo dejaré puesto —respondió Isabella.

—Claro que no, pasa, ¿y qué llevas ahí? —preguntó Elizabeth confundida por la visita de su vecina.

—Es un cuaderno de dibujo, Edward quería aprender a dibujar y, en agradecimiento a lo que hizo, he decidido enseñarle.

—Me parece algo muy loable por tu parte, no os molestaré. A ver si aprende a hacer algo bonito con el lápiz además de morderlo cuando está nervioso.

—No se preocupe, soy muy buena maestra.

—Bueno, pues sube. Su habitación está todo recto y a la izquierda. Cuando Isabella se halló frente a la puerta del cuarto de Edward no llamó: simplemente entró, cerró y echó el pestillo. Edward, que estaba tumbado en la cama, soltó su libro y le preguntó extrañado:

—¿Qué haces aquí, Isabella?— tras lo que quedó mudo, ya que Isabella se despojó de su abrigo dejándolo caer lentamente al suelo y mostrándole que no llevaba nada puesto. Bueno, sí que llevaba algo: un lazo rojo estratégicamente colocado que le cubría ambos pechos, se perdía en su cintura y volvía a aparecer en su entrepierna formando un bonito lazo que ocultaba el triángulo rubio de su entrepierna.

—¡Dios Isabella, me vas a matar! —gimió Edward mientras la veía acercarse hacia su cama.

—Esto es lo que querías por Navidad, ¿no? —preguntó decidida mientras se acercaba a su cama.

—Sí —confesó seriamente Edward—. A ti, sólo a ti. A continuación se puso en pie y se dispuso a desenvolver su regalo.

Edward tiró despacio del lazo y lo apartó con delicadeza de la zona más íntima de la chica con una de sus rudas manos. Siguió desprendiendo el lazo de su cuerpo por su trasero, que acarició lentamente, al igual que los costados de su espalda, y subió hasta sus pechos, cuyos pezones ya estaban erectos. Quitó el lazo de ellos haciéndola gemir por el contacto de sus manos y lo desprendió de su cuello, dejándolo caer al suelo. Edward observó su cuerpo desnudo preguntándose por dónde empezar mientras ella reaccionaba excitándose ante su escrutinio. Sus pezones se endurecieron más aún, su entrepierna se humedeció ante la espera y ella, nerviosa, mordió sus labios preguntándose por qué no hacía nada, ¿es que no le gustaba lo que veía? Sus preguntas no tardaron mucho en ser respondidas cuando Edward se colocó tras ella, pegando sus nalgas desnudas junto a su erecto miembro, sólo separados por la tela del pantalón de Edward. Mientras sus manos la sujetaban por la cintura, él le susurró al oído:

—Verás, tengo un problema con los regalos de Navidad. Me gusta desenvolverlos poco a poco y, una vez les he quitado el envoltorio, me encanta jugar con ellos hasta hartarme.

—No… podemos… hacer… mucho ruido —señaló entrecortadamente Isabella por culpa de una de las manos de Edward que acariciaba tortuosamente uno de sus senos.

—Tendrás que controlarte —apuntó un sonriente Edward junto a su oído mientras deslizaba la otra mano por su sexo y la oía gemir.

—Tu madre nos puede oír —gimió Isabella al sentir cómo un dedo se introducía dentro de ella —. Será mejor dejarlo para otro día —dijo entre grititos al sentir cómo su dedo entraba y salía de su húmedo interior y acariciaba lentamente su clítoris en el proceso.

—¿Creías que por tener a mi madre y a mi abuela en casa te librarías de mí? —se burló Edward—. Lo siento cielo, pero tú desnuda y en mi habitación es algo que nunca dejaría escapar —sonrió satisfecho frotando su miembro contra su trasero.

Las piernas de Isabella temblaron cuando su mano comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones, a acariciar sus senos, jugando con ellos despacio sin dejar en ningún momento de estimular su clítoris con la otra mano, cuyo travieso dedo entraba y salía de su humedad imitando el movimiento de sus embestidas. Cuando Edward introdujo dos dedos, fue Isabella la que comenzó a mover sus nalgas impacientemente contra su duro miembro. Él continuó jugando con su cuerpo mientras besaba su dulce cuello y le arrebataba sollozos de placer una y otra vez. Edward, excitado, comenzó a relatarle todas las cosas que le haría a su apetitosa amante, y ella se humedeció más, haciendo que los dedos de él profundizaran en su interior. Edward los sacó lentamente acariciando de nuevo su clítoris y haciéndole mover las caderas violentamente sobre su mano en busca de la liberación. Cercana al orgasmo, Isabella miró a Edward asustada sin saber cómo acallar sus gemidos de placer. Edward subió la mano que cubría sus pechos y tapó su boca con ella, luego le susurró al oído:

—Tócate los pechos para mí, date placer mientras te acaricio...

Isabella se sonrojó y lo miró confusa, pero cuando él alejó sus dedos de su interior, protestó contra su mano y comenzó a acariciarse como él le había enseñado. Se acarició despacio uno de sus pezones con la mano y luego lo pellizcó retorciéndose de placer; él volvió a mover sus dedos en su húmedo interior llevándola al límite. Ella se arqueó inquieta contra su cuerpo sin poder dejar de moverse contra su mano y acariciándose cada vez más apasionadamente, próxima al orgasmo. Su otra mano agarraba el fuerte antebrazo de Edward para no caer sobre sus piernas temblorosas, y el brazo de Edward acariciaba sin proponérselo su otro pecho, estimulando su pezón y haciéndola estremecer. Él aumento el ritmo de sus caricias y ella estimuló más hábilmente sus pechos moviéndose desesperada contra la mano de Edward, sin dejar de notar en sus nalgas desnudas la potente erección. El orgasmo hubiera sido escandaloso si su boca no hubiera estado acallada por una decidida mano que apagó sus gritos. Su cuerpo se retorció entre los brazos de Edward durante un rato hasta que finalmente, entre gemidos, terminó.

Isabella se desplomó entre los brazos de Edward, exhausta, y él la llevó a su cama. Se desnudó y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con su regalo.

—Toma, es para ti —dijo Edward tendiéndole una bonita caja blanca envuelta con un lazo rojo. Isabella lo miró sorprendida y mientras abría la caja comentó:

—¿Qué es? ¿Algún juguete pervertido? Luego contempló los hermosos zapatos rojos, con el pequeño adorno de un falso rubí en la punta, y corrió extasiada a probárselos ante el espejo sin importarle estar desnuda.

Cuando le preguntó a Edward como le quedaban, éste estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama con su erección expectante, devorándola con los ojos a la vez que se ponía un condón y le señalaba:

—Arriba.

Isabella se acercó excitada hacia su enorme erección, decidida a montarlo.

—Deja que me quite los zapatos, no quiero estropearlos.

Edward negó con la cabeza y le volvió a indicar que se sentara sobre él. Ella se aproximó, provocadora, menando sus caderas, se subió lentamente encima de él y poco a poco lo introdujo en su húmedo interior, haciéndole gemir mientras descendía por su firme miembro.

—Después de todo, sí era un juguete pervertido —susurró Isabella en su oído mientras marcaba un ritmo a su cabalgada.

—Contigo cualquier cosa puede llegar a ser un juguete pervertido —gruñó Edward apremiándola a ir más rápido cogiéndola de las caderas; inclinó su cuerpo hasta poder deleitarse con su sensibles pechos, chupándolos, acariciándolos, mordiéndolos. La oyó gemir desesperada y la vio moverse descontrolada encima de su cuerpo, pero eso no le bastaba, así que una de sus manos se dirigió a su

sensible clítoris y lo acarició mientras ella lo montaba cada vez con más pasión, hasta que finalmente fue ella la que tapó la boca de ambos acallando los gritos de éxtasis mientras arqueaba su cuerpo a la vez que se convulsionaba teniendo un segundo orgasmo de lo más memorable. Edward embistió con fuerza al sentir como ella se contraía contra su miembro haciéndolo derramarse en su interior.

Edward disfrutó unas buenas horas de su regalo hasta que éste se fue y lo abandonó. Cuando despertó después de haberse quedado dormido con ella entre sus brazos, únicamente encontró una nota, pero ésta le sacó una sonrisa. En ella venían anotados dos puntos de la famosa lista:

_**«5. Que me defienda de todos los matones del mundo. 8. Que siempre sepa cuál es el regalo perfecto y cuando debe dármelo.»**_

Al final de la misma, ponía como advertencia:

_**«¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir intentándolo?»**_

Edward, lleno de felicidad, tachó de su copia de la lista lo que había conseguido y guardó la nota de Isabella ante posibles reclamaciones. Luego bajó a ver a su madre y a su abuela dispuesto a mantener la pésima coartada de Isabella.

—Qué quieres que te diga, hijo, a mí esta rana me parece una vaca. ¡Pobrecita! Con lo ilusionada que bajó comentándome las mejoras que habías hecho.

—Bueno, mamá, he mejorado mucho.

—Pues entonces no quiero saber a lo que se asemejaba antes esta rana —bromeó Elizabeth tirando el dibujo—. Definitivamente, hijo mío, el dibujo no es lo tuyo.

—Pero lo será mamá, lo será —comentó Edward alegremente a la vez que besaba y abrazaba a su madre antes de marcharse de la cocina.

Cuando las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron, Isabella volvió a huir de él afirmando que sólo había cumplido con su apuesta, pero él simplemente sonrió.

Había podido llegar a parecerse un poco al hombre de su lista y ella siempre se rendía entre sus brazos, la vida era maravillosa y él lograría ser todo lo que ella deseara y más.

Al final de ese año Edward Cullen recibió la propiedad de una casa destartalada en un terreno apartado del pueblo junto al lago, de parte del señor Swan. Edward intentó rechazarlo, pero, tras varios intentos fallidos, finalmente con sus ahorros comenzó a realizar las reformas de lo que según él sería el futuro hogar de Doña Perfecta.

Antes de marcharse de nuevo a la universidad recibió una carta de Isabella en la que ella le preguntaba si quería continuar aspirando a ser su hombre ideal, recordándole jocosamente que a lo largo de un año sólo había conseguido dos cualidades.

Isabella, por su parte, recibió un misterioso paquete de parte de Edward. Cuando estuvo a solas en su habitación, lo abrió y observó confusa su interior, donde había un gran lazo azul y una nota que decía:

_**«Sólo me quedan ocho. PD: Ya sabes lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños.»**_

Isabella miró la nota con enfado y la hizo trizas junto con el lazo. Edward estaba loco si creía que eso se iba a volver a repetir: todo había sido un error, un grave error.

* * *

**y que les pareció la venganza contra paul? y la apuesta pagada por bella? espero sus comentarios, las adoro!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo ADAPTO!**_

_**hola mis chicas hermosas, qui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, nos leemos abajo. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

Con veintidós años, apenas faltaba uno para que Edward Cullen finalizara sus estudios en la universidad. Los ojeadores cazatalentos ya llamaban a su puerta para posibles fichajes profesionales y tenía ante sí un futuro brillante lleno de fama y fortuna haciendo lo que más le gustaba, jugar al fútbol americano. Sus calificaciones no eran espectaculares en la simple carrera de Ciencias Audiovisuales que estaba cursando, pero los profesores pasaban mucho la mano a los deportistas. Su futuro se anunciaba maravilloso hasta que en un partido todo terminó repentinamente con el violento placaje de un rival que lo llevó a sufrir una terrible lesión en la rodilla. Lo sacaron del campo en camilla y lo llevaron al hospital, donde lo sedaron, por lo que apenas se enteró de nada hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y el dolor comenzó a atormentarlo.

La fría habitación blanca lo agobiaba, lo asfixiaba. Mientras intentaba respirar entre esas cuatro paredes, Edward fijó su vista en su vendada e inmóvil pierna. Tocó el timbre desesperado preguntándose cuál era su lesión y cuánto tardaría en volver al campo. A cada segundo que pasaba sin recibir respuesta, se temía lo peor. Unos minutos después, que a él le parecieron horas, entró una enfermera y Edward le preguntó por su médico: quería hablar con él sobre cuándo volvería a jugar. Al percatarse de como la enfermera esquivaba su mirada y sus preguntas, lo supo sin lugar a dudas: su brillante futuro había desaparecido ante sus ojos a tan sólo unos días de la gloria.

Pasó varios días en el hospital, donde recibió las visitas de sus familiares y amigos. Como un autómata, debido a su estado de postración y a no poder ir a ningún sitio, su mente se retraía evitando la realidad. Únicamente podía rememorar una y otra vez la conversación que había mantenido con el médico.

—En unos meses y con dura rehabilitación podrás volver a caminar, incluso a correr —anunció un doctor de mediana edad que cargaba con su expediente.

—¿Podré volver a jugar profesionalmente? —planteó Edward emocionado ante la buena noticia.

—Lo siento, pero has sufrido una lesión muy grave para un deportista profesional: rotura total de los tres ligamentos de la rodilla, la llamada tríada. Los tres ligamentos se han roto por completo, y la operación de reconstrucción no los deja perfectos. Si vuelves a jugar, no será profesionalmente.

—Pero tengo muchos equipos profesionales interesados en mí, ¡no puede pasarme esto ahora! — se quejó Edward—. Seguro que en un año volveré al campo, ¡necesito poder jugar!

—Puedes intentarlo —declaró el médico—, pero esto lo he visto ya muchas veces. En cuanto vuelvas al campo, se te puede reproducir la lesión. Tienes alta probabilidad de que eso ocurra, pues la zona ya está dañada y, por otra parte, no hay muchos equipos que se arriesguen a contratar a un novato con esa carga. Si ya fueses profesional, tal vez habría posibilidades, pero en tu caso…

—Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Me rindo? ¿Tiro todo mi futuro por la borda por una estúpida rodilla? —exclamó al médico un enfurecido Edward.

—Alégrate de que la lesión no haya sido más grave de lo que es, lucha por recuperarte y más adelante ya veremos si puedes intentar volver al mundo profesional. Tras estas palabras, el doctor lo dejó solo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Para qué luchar... —susurró en voz baja mientras derramaba en silencio lágrimas de dolor por lo perdido.

Cuando Isabella volvió ese año de la universidad se extrañó al no ver a Edward en casa de su abuela. Preocupada, preguntó a sus hermanos, quienes, a pesar de no ir a la misma universidad que él, eran amigos inseparables del vecino. Después de los abrazos y besos que recibía todos los años al retornar a casa, se sentó en el porche con una deliciosa limonada junto a Jasper y Emmett. Ellos permanecían tensos, a la espera de sus preguntas, parecían no querer contarle lo que sucedía, ya que evitaban continuamente su mirada.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —inquirió finalmente Isabella; sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos, decidiendo quién sería el que daría la mala noticia, y fue Jasper el que comenzó a contestar a sus cuestiones.

—Edward tuvo una lesión a principios de verano. Está bien —añadió Jasper al ver como su hermana se disponía a levantarse para ir en su busca—, pero no creen que pueda volver a jugar profesionalmente.

—¿Y eso qué más da? Lo importante es que esté bien y se esté recuperando, porque se está recuperando, ¿verdad?

—Físicamente puede, pero…

—Pero psicológicamente está hecho una mierda —acabó Emmett por su hermano.

—¿Por qué? No lo comprendo; no tendrá una carrera brillante pero aún puede terminar la universidad y centrarse en su futuro.

—No lo entiendes, Isabella: ése era su futuro, las notas de Edward son pésimas y sin la perspectiva de contar con un buen futbolista, la universidad pronto se deshará de él.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! Él es muy inteligente, seguro que puede finalizar su carrera y hacer algo.

—No quiere hacer nada, se ha rendido —comentó Jasper apenado.

—¡Tengo que ir a verlo! —exclamó Isabella decidida mientras se incorporaba, pero las apesadumbradas palabras de su hermano Emmett la detuvieron.

—No nos permitió entrar, Isabella. Jasper y yo cogimos dos autobuses para poder ir a verlo. Cuando llegamos al fin, la enfermera nos negó la entrada. Después de discutir con medio hospital supimos que él no deseaba ver a nadie, eso también nos incluía a nosotros.

—Si quieres saber más de él, tal vez deberías ir a hablar con la señora Cullen. Está muy sola desde que su hija se marchó para cuidar de su nieto, y parece ser que las noticias que le dan no la animan demasiado —indicó Jasper, abatido por el destino de su amigo.

Isabella se levantó dispuesta a ir en busca de Esme cuando la mano de Emmett la detuvo.

—Si averiguas algo, cuéntanoslo. Estamos muy preocupados por nuestro amigo.

—No te preocupes, averiguaré algo —prometió ella sonriente mientras se dirigía con decisión a casa de los Cullen.

Esme vio a la joven de los Swan desde la silla de su viejo porche. La saludó alegremente con la mano mientras esperaba su visita, porque ella sabía que esa jovencita iría a preguntar por su nieto, un nieto al que ya apenas reconocía. La vida lo había golpeado, pero él no parecía sacar fuerzas para seguir luchando. Según él, no tenía ninguna razón para levantarse de esa cama de hospital que, a cada día que pasaba, parecía tragarse un poco más su vitalidad. Esme lloraba por estar perdiendo a su jovial nieto a cambio de un extraño desapegado que parecía estar muerto aunque su corazón seguía latiendo.

Isabella se sentó junto a ella en otra de sus viejas sillas, la miró en silencio comprendiendo su dolor y, cuando la abuela esperaba otra de esas estúpidas frases de consuelo por lo ocurrido que la hacían desear llorar, la pequeña Isabella sacó de sus labios una sonrisa.

—¿Tan malas son sus notas?

—No sé, nunca nos las quiso enseñar.

—Con lo mayor que es y escondiendo las notas a los padres, ¿no le da vergüenza?

—¿Te has enterado de todo? —preguntó finalmente Esme a Isabella.

—Sí, ¿se puede saber por qué no deja que lo vea nadie?

—Según mi hija, está abatido, apenas come y hace ya una semana que debería haber comenzado con la rehabilitación para no perder la movilidad de la pierna, pero se niega a hacer otra cosa que no sea estar tumbado en esa estúpida cama auto compadeciéndose por su desgracia. Yo fui a verlo al principio, pero soy mayor y no puedo estar mucho tiempo durmiendo en esos incómodos sillones. Ahora llamo todos los días, esperando alguna buena noticia que nunca llega —confesó Esme rompiendo a llorar.

—Tranquila, señora Cullen, yo conseguiré levantarlo de la cama aunque sea a base de patadas — prometió Isabella.

—No te dejará entrar, hija mía. No deja entrar a nadie.

—Oh, no se preocupe señora Cullen. No tengo que estar presente para hacerlo enfurecer. Ya verá usted como al acabar el verano tiene a su nieto en casa gruñendo como nunca, pero de pie.

Isabella conversó un rato más con ella sobre cosas banales, le hizo recordar historias pasadas de cuando ella y su nieto eran niños y no paraban de hacerse trastadas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la anciana volvió a reír con ganas.

«Ojalá esa chica pudiera hacer milagros», pensaba Esme mientras la veía marcharse, porque sin duda alguna eso es lo que necesitaría para hacer que su nieto volviera a ponerse en pie.

Elizabeth nunca hubiera imaginado que el día en el que su hijo volvió a tener nuevamente deseos de ponerse en pie comenzaría con la estrambótica presencia en su habitación de varias coronas de flores para difuntos.

A las diez de la mañana comenzaron a llegar las flores. Su hijo permanecía en la cama, una vez más haciendo como que dormía aunque sólo estaba recordando todo lo que había perdido, compadeciéndose de nuevo de sí mismo. Su aspecto estaba muy desmejorado: estaba pálido, había perdido peso y en su rostro lucía una barba de dos semanas. A primera vista apenas parecía vivo, a no ser por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Tocaron a la puerta y luego, con paso solemne y gesto fúnebre, entró un mensajero con una corona de flores silvestres.

—Señora Cullen, lo siento mucho —expresó con gran pompa tendiéndole las flores.

—Debe de haber un error... —comentó Elizabeth mientras cogía las flores y las colocaba junto a la silla donde ella dormitaba.

—No señora: usted es Elizabeth Cullen, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero…

—Estas cosas pasan, seguramente él era muy joven, pero la vida sigue… —el mensajero interrumpió su discurso y se quedó petrificado cuando el supuesto cadáver se alzó enfurecido del lecho y gritó:

—¡Mamá, se puede saber quién narices me ha mandado una corona de muertos!

—Le dije que había sido un error, mi hijo no ha fallecido —comentó la señora Cullen intentando sacar del estado de _shock _al pobre mensajero.

—¡Quién ha sido el graciosillo que me ha mandado esto! —vociferó iracundo el paciente, que esta vez había conseguido ponerse en pie y, apoyándose en el mobiliario, había llegado hasta donde se hallaba la corona de flores. Leyó atentamente lo nota adjunta; tenía alguna sospecha acerca de quién podía ser el molesto gamberro, y esa sospecha se confirmó cuando el mensajero contestó, algo más sereno:

—Las envía Isabella Swan.

—¡Pues lléveselas de vuelta! —exclamó Edward airado.

—Lo siento, pero ya están pagadas —apuntó el mensajero.

Después de que Elizabeth firmara el resguardo de entrega, porque así lo dictaba el protocolo, el mensajero se dispuso a marcharse ante las enfurecidas protestas del supuesto muerto, pero entonces otro mensajero con una nueva corona de flores abrió la puerta.

—Cuidado, que este muerto grita mucho —comentó el primer mensajero al segundo mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

A lo largo de la mañana llegaron en total doce coronas de flores, que se fueron acumulando en la pequeña habitación. Los mensajes eran de lo más original: había desde un «Lázaro, levántate y anda» hasta un «Recuerdo de tu querida y amada vecina», sin olvidar el típico «Todo el pueblo te recordará con cariño».

Elizabeth no pudo leer los dos últimos porque su hijo, furioso, se puso en pie nuevamente y se los tiró a la cabeza a los pobres mensajeros.

Elizabeth Cullen no sabía si reír o llorar con la broma pesada de Isabella, pues, a pesar de que era de muy mal gusto, había conseguido levantar a su hijo de la cama, aunque sólo fuera para gritar como un energúmeno a los mensajeros.

Al final de la tarde Elizabeth acabó llorando de la risa mientras agradecía a Dios la nueva intervención de Isabella Swan: alguien llamó a la puerta y Elizabeth corrió a abrir antes de que su hijo profiriera una nueva amenaza a un pobre inocente. Ante ella apareció un cura preparado para dar las amonestaciones y la extremaunción. Era algo mayor, un poquito más bajo que ella, medio calvo, y lo poco que le quedaba de pelo estaba encanecido por el paso de los años. Portaba unas grandes gafas y su rostro parecía simpático y benevolente.

—Señora, ¿dónde está el moribundo? —preguntó el sacerdote respetuosamente muy dispuesto a cumplir con su deber.

Elizabeth quedó muda ante su presencia. El cura entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia Edward mientras comenzaba con sus oraciones en latín y hacía la señal de la cruz.

—Bien, hijo, ¿quieres confesar tus pecados antes de cruzar hacia el otro lado? —inquirió el religioso.

—Sí, ¡voy a matar a mi vecina! —gritó Edward irritado.

—¡Hijo mío! —se escandalizó el sacerdote—. Eso es muy grave, mancharte las manos con la sangre de una inocente es…

—¡Oh, no! ¡No es para nada inocente! ¡Joder! ¿Es que nadie me va a creer hoy cuando le digo que no me estoy muriendo?

—Perdónele, padre —se disculpó Elizabeth ante las palabras de su hijo—. Pero es verdad, él no se está muriendo: es sólo una lesión en la rodilla.

—No puede ser, una jovencita muy amable me contó que un amigo suyo se estaba muriendo en el hospital. Me aseguró que yo podría hacer algo por él. Le comenté lo de la extremaunción y me dijo que eso serviría.

—Ésa es mi vecina —gruñó Edward entre dientes.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Pues de ningún modo voy a permitir que mates a esa dulce jovencita! —exclamó indignado el sacerdote.

—Padre, lo dijo en broma. Desde pequeños no hacen más que hacerse trastadas —explicó Elizabeth antes de que el cura llamara a la policía.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó el cura, molesto, a Edward.

—Una rotura de ligamentos en la rodilla. No podre volver a jugar profesionalmente al fútbol.

—¿Eso es todo? ¡A Cristo lo clavaron en una cruz! ¡En esta misma planta hay decenas de niños enfermos que no llegarán al final de esta semana!, ¿y tú te lamentas por una rodilla? ¡Me voy! ¡No aguanto a estos jóvenes que se quejan por nada! ¡Y como le pase algo a esa jovencita adorable, sabré que has sido tú! —dijo el sacerdote señalándolo acusadoramente, a la vez que salía de la estancia.

—Esto es lo último —gruñó Edward antes de coger el teléfono móvil—. ¡No se te ocurra enviarme nada ni a nadie más, loca de las narices! —gritó enfurecido—. ¡No! ¡No voy a hacer rehabilitación para…! ¡No serás capaz! ¡Joder, Isabella, ni tú tienes tanto dinero como para comprar eso!, ¿qué has hecho una colecta? ¡Sí, de acuerdo! ¡Voy a hacer rehabilitación, sólo para ir allí y pegarte una patada en el culo! ¡Y ni se te ocurra enviarme el ataúd! —rugió Edward a través del teléfono antes de arrojarlo sobre la mesa. —Mamá, mañana empiezo con la rehabilitación —informó Edward a su madre cayendo rendido ante todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Elizabeth salió de la habitación, y llena de dicha llamó a Esme para darle la buena noticia.

—Edward por fin ha decidido levantarse y todo es gracias a…

—Isabella Swan —contestó la anciana sin dejarla terminar.

* * *

**Me da Pena este capitulo :c pero se pone entretenido al final, bella es una loquilla xD**

**mill gracias a todas mis amadas lectoras, las adoro y nos leemos en un aproximo capitulo**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nada me pertenece yo solo adapto!**_

_**siento la demora, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, besos nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Edward Cullen tardó todo un año en recuperarse por completo de la lesión. Como se temía, no pudo volver a jugar profesionalmente y su plaza en el equipo fue cedida a otro alumno mientras él estaba en el hospital. Después de las facturas médicas, apenas le quedaba dinero. Lo poco que había conseguido ahorrar entrenando a novatos y trabajando de camarero en el campus, junto con su cuantiosa beca, habían acabado siendo utilizados para la recuperación total de su rodilla.

Edward volvió a casa abatido y sin saber qué hacer. Tras soportar durante semanas las miradas de lástima de su madre y de su abuela, de sus vecinos y amigos, puso sus cosas en una maleta y se marchó a la casa del lago que le había regalado el señor Swan años atrás. La casa de dos plantas apenas estaba en condiciones para que alguien viviera allí. Ya a simple vista parecía ruinosa, con su pintura resquebrajada, sus ventanas rotas, muchas de las cuales carecían de cristales, y su puerta desencajada. El interior no era mucho mejor, con muebles viejos llenos de polvo y telarañas. Lo único que había podido arreglar antes de marcharse fue la cocina, que lucía como nueva, y las instalaciones básicas, por lo que gozaba de electricidad y agua caliente. Lo demás era todo un desastre, pero ese desastre era lo único que le quedaba. Sacó sus herramientas y se dispuso a convertir ese montón de ruinas en un hogar.

Edward sólo salía de su casa para dos cosas: comprar alimentos y adquirir materiales para sus arreglos. Se convirtió en un auténtico ermitaño, aislado de todo contacto humano. Todos en Forks estaban tremendamente preocupados, pero, como ni sus familiares ni sus amigos pudieron sacarlo de su soledad, decidieron darle tiempo hasta la llegada de Isabella, a la que esperaban impacientemente mientras apostaban cuánto tardaría Doña Perfecta en sacar a Edward Cullen de su viejo caserón.

Tardó exactamente cinco segundos en sacarlo de su casa, ya que Isabella se encontraba en el porche con una cerilla encendida en una mano mientras en la otra portaba un bidón de gasolina.

—Edward Cullen, ¡o sales de la casa o le prendo fuego!

—¡No te atreverás! —gruñó el joven desde dentro mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

—¿Ah no? —respondió Isabella a la vez que arrojaba la cerilla encendida en el viejo suelo de madera del porche.

Edward salió con celeridad hacia el exterior y comenzó a sofocar el pequeño fuego que comenzaba a formarse, apagándolo con la suela de sus botas de montaña. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros rotos y desteñidos, junto con una vieja camiseta blanca llena de polvo que se pegaba a su pecho sudado marcando sus fibrosos músculos. Su aspecto era desaliñado, con su melena negra despeinada y barba de varios días.

—¿Estás loca? —exclamó enfurecido.

—¡Mírate, pero si has salido de tu casa! Y eso que todavía no he utilizado el bidón de gasolina —comentó Isabella mientras le entregaba el bidón—. Por cierto, el señor Stanley te manda esto. Te lo olvidaste la última vez que fuiste a su tienda —señaló Isabella mientras pasaba hacia el interior sin esperar invitación alguna. Sus zapatillas de lona resonaron por el viejo suelo, y Edward se permitió admirar su cuerpo, recordando todas y cada una de las curvas que lucía bajo esos cortos pantalones negros y esa camiseta rosa de tirantes bastante ajustada.

La casa continuaba llena de polvo y suciedad. La única variación eran las herramientas y los tablones de madera que descansaban esparcidos por el salón y la entrada ocupándolo todo.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes vivir así? —inquirió Isabella señalando la suciedad acumulada.

—Es lo único que me queda —respondió Edward—, mientras la arreglo no me da tiempo a limpiarla y no tengo dinero para contratar a nadie, así que vivo como puedo y punto. ¿A qué has venido? ¿A atosigarme?

—No, a comprobar que no te habías convertido en el gilipollas que me habían comentado los amigos y vecinos.

—Dudo que alguien que no seas tú despliegue ese lenguaje al referirse a mí.

—Es verdad: ellos te llamaron solitario, ermitaño, poco sociable... Yo prefiero ser más realista.

—¿Se puede saber por qué vienes a insultarme? Hace casi dos años que no nos vemos y lo primero que me dices es que soy gilipollas.

—Porque lo eres. El año pasado quise ir a verte, pero tú echabas a todos de tu lado porque estabas amargado. Este año por fin te veo y lo único que sabes hacer es gruñirme como un animal herido.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Isabella? ¿Celebrar que ya no tengo nada, ni carrera profesional, ni título universitario, ni dinero, ni fama, ni…?

—¡Estás vivo, tienes una casa, una furgoneta, una familia y amigos que te quieren! —interrumpió Isabella—. ¡No puedes vivir pensado continuamente en el pasado!

—Y eso me lo dice alguien que está obsesionada con una lista que comenzó a hacer cuando tenía… ¿Cuánto? ¿Ocho, diez años?

—¡No cambies de tema! —repuso Isabella amenazadoramente señalándolo con un dedo.

—¿Que no cambie de tema? ¡Sabes que es físicamente imposible que un hombre reúna todas las cualidades que has puesto en ese viejo papel, sólo lo utilizas como escudo para no enamorarte nunca de nadie! Todos somos imperfectos, ¡incluida tú, Doña Perfecta!

—Yo no tengo ningún defecto —declaró Isabella enfurecida mientras se ponía de puntillas y acercaba su rostro al de Edward.

—Oh, sí: uno muy grande —contestó él acercándose más a ella.

—¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese tremendo defecto que tengo, según tú? —lo retó Isabella con un leve tono de superioridad.

—Que no te puedes resistir a mí —susurró Edward en el oído de Isabella mientras cogía fuertemente sus nalgas, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo para que notara la evidencia de su excitación.

—Eso… es… mentira —contestó entrecortadamente mientras Edward lamía su cuello.

—¿Eso es un reto, ricitos? —preguntó burlonamente empujándola contra la pared y comenzando a acariciar sus senos por encima de la camiseta.

—Sí —contestó Isabella al sentir cómo su mano se introducía en el escote de su camiseta y excitaba sus pezones con expertas caricias—. ¡No! —rechazó Isabella cuando su mano abandonó sus caricias dejándola con ganas de restregarse contra su cuerpo.

—A ver si te aclaras, ricitos —rió Edward sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo —. ¿Sabes? Hay un punto en esa lista que me tiene un poco confundido, ¿cómo sabes que no te gusta lo salvaje si nunca lo has probado? —señaló Edward mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de Isabella e introducía una mano por sus braguitas hasta acariciar sus húmedos rizos rubios, haciéndola gemir y estremecerse contra su mano—. ¿Lo probamos, ricitos? ¿Lo hacemos en plan salvaje contra la pared? —apremió Edward mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en su interior.

—Sí —gimió Isabella llena de placer alzándose contra su mano.

—Recuerda que tú me lo has pedido, ricitos —manifestó Edward sacando su mano de entre sus piernas y devorando todo su cuerpo con sus ojos ávidos de deseo.

—¿Que te he pedido qué...? —preguntó Isabella confusa apoyándose contra la pared.

—Esto —declaró Edward dándole la vuelta con violencia y haciendo que apoyara las manos en la pared, mientras sacaba del confinamiento de la camiseta uno de sus senos y jugaba violentamente con su pezón.

La desprendió rápidamente de sus pantalones, dejándola sólo con sus braguitas. Isabella sintió como él besaba su nuca, haciéndola estremecer. Una de sus manos acarició sus húmedas braguitas, arrancándole gemidos de gozo. Cuando él interrumpió la tortura que aplicaba a uno de sus senos, oyó cómo la cremallera de los pantalones de Edward se bajaba, y como su ropa interior se rasgaba y quedaba desnuda y expuesta ante él. Sintió su miembro contra sus nalgas desnudas, moviéndose una y otra vez, humedeciendo cada vez más su mojada entrepierna. Sus manos arañaron fuertemente la pared con desesperación, mientras restregaba su cuerpo ávido de deseo contra su erecto miembro buscando la liberación.

Él la apartó rudamente de la pared y la hizo apoyarse contra el respaldo del viejo y polvoriento sofá, dejándola más expuesta. Isabella agarró fuerte las sábanas que cubrían el sofá entre sus manos cuando Edward la inclinó un poco más y, de una rápida embestida, la penetró por detrás sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris. Ella sollozaba de placer mientras se movía desesperada contra su pene pidiendo más, cuando de repente Edward dejó de moverse y las caricias cesaron. Isabella protestó moviéndose, haciéndolo salir y entrar lentamente en ella.

—¡Para! —gruñó Edward mientras la advertía—. Alguien ha tocado a la puerta.

Isabella intentó incorporarse para comenzar a vestirse, pero Edward no la dejó; empujó su cuerpo nuevamente a la posición anterior y siguió firmemente hundido en ella. —¿Quién es? —preguntó Edward al inoportuno visitante en voz alta.

—Soy yo, Jasper, ¿mi hermana está contigo? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, está aquí —contestó Edward con una malévola sonrisa en los labios mientras volvía a moverse dentro de ella y reanudaba las caricias en su sensible clítoris. Isabella mordió uno de sus puños para que su querido hermano no descubriera lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Y qué se supone que está haciendo a solas contigo?

—Ayudándome a quitar el polvo —rió divertido mientras la penetraba con más fuerza— ¡Y no sabes la que está liando! —Acarició con más ímpetu su zona más sensible, haciéndola ahogar sus gritos de placer.

—Bueno, ¿me dejas entrar sí o no? —preguntó Jasper decidido a dejar de hablar con una puerta.

—Lo haría encantado, pero en estos momentos hay una pila de maderos apoyados contra la puerta y no puedes pasar. ¿Verdad, Isabella? —preguntó Edward saliendo lentamente y volviendo a entrar con una rápida estocada.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Isabella entrecortadamente, ahogando uno de sus gritos, muy próxima ya al orgasmo.

—Tu hermana ha decidido quedarse estas vacaciones en mi casa para ayudarme a limpiarla. Después de todo me lo debe por la broma pesada del hospital. ¿Verdad, Isabella? —preguntó nuevamente Edward que, sabiéndola próxima al orgasmo, dejó de moverse. Isabella le dirigió una mirada furiosa por encima del hombro. Edward le mantuvo la mirada retándola a negarse y recordándole con una suave estocada el placer que podía darle. Ella cerró los ojos, gimió frustrada con el cuerpo en tensión y lleno de deseo.

—Sí, me quedaré con este energúmeno —gritó finalmente enfurecida, recibiendo como castigo una fuerte embestida que hizo que sus rodillas temblorosas se doblaran, seguida de unas potentes y arrolladoras penetraciones que le hicieron tener un orgasmo demoledor, mientras se convulsionaba contra su duro miembro y mordía fuertemente el mugriento sofá para no gritar.

Saciada aunque con Edward aún dentro de ella próximo al orgasmo, gritó a su hermano irritada por todo lo ocurrido.

—¡Creo que la puerta trasera está abierta, Jasper! Edward salió de su interior a toda prisa con una gran erección insatisfecha y de muy mal humor.

Mientras intentaba abrocharse los pantalones y Isabella se vestía, su mirada se dirigía hacia ella una y otra vez reclamando venganza. Cuando los pasos de Jasper irrumpieron en la estancia, los dos estaban más o menos presentables.

—¡Isabella, estás llena de polvo por todos lados! Creí que sólo venías a hacer una visita, no a ponerte a hacer trabajos forzados.

—Edward, que es un hombre muy convincente, me ha propuesto que lo ayudara, y yo, que soy un alma caritativa, he aceptado. Pero creo que necesitará que también vosotros echéis una mano. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos los cuatro aquí, en la vieja casa, como cuando éramos niños?

—¡Sí, ésa es una buena idea! —exclamó Jasper convencido—. Además, papá no te dejaría quedarte con un hombre a solas, ni aunque fuera el vecino. ¿Voy a casa a por las cosas y tú te quedas limpiando un poco?

—No, tengo muchas cosas que recoger —respondió Isabella—. Mejor voy contigo. Cuando pasó al lado de Edward, éste la cogió del brazo y le susurró al oído:

—No creas que con la presencia de tus hermanos vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

—No, pero te será mucho más difícil quedarte a solas conmigo —murmuró Isabella deleitándose en su victoria. Minutos después de que Isabella corriera hacia su coche, Jasper entró con una bolsa de hielo.

—Toma, Isabella me ha comentado que tienes una zona hinchada. Si la hinchazón no baja, deberías ir al médico —comentó Jasper preocupado por su rodilla.

—No te preocupes, bajará —repuso Edward decidido mientras miraba perversamente hacia el coche de Isabella y ponía hielo en su rodilla simulando que ésa era la «zona hinchada» que más le dolía.

Entre sus dos amigos y la enervante Isabella, Edward volvió poco a poco a ser el mismo hombre jovial de antes, aunque en ocasiones se quedaba mirando el vacío absorto en sus pensamientos. Todos hacían lo posible para que no volviera a convertirse en el brusco ermitaño que era al principio del verano.

Jasper y Edward se dedicaban a cortar la madera para dar forma a las nuevas ventanas, mientras que Emmett ayudaba a la limpieza porque, tras hacer una ventana patizamba, decidieron que definitivamente él no valía para eso. Isabella se dedicó a limpiar y a reclutar gente. Cada día llegaba algún conocido del pueblo que aportaba algo al nuevo hogar de Edward, ya fuera un mueble, una mano más para limpiar, un brazo más para los arreglos... Todas las noches acababan los cuatro rendidos sobre los viejos colchones. Cada uno de ellos se decidió por una habitación del caserón. Isabella se apresuró a reclamar la que tenía pestillo y baño propio, decisión acertada, ya que Edward por las noches había intentado colarse en ella. Tras varias decenas de intentos fallidos, al fin pareció desistir. «¡Ya era hora!», pensaba Isabella pasando recuento a los intentos malogrados: se cayó intentado escalar hacia la ventana; intentó forzar con tarjetas, con ganzúas y con alicates la cerradura del cuarto; lo pillaron sus hermanos más de una vez en el pasillo, por lo que se hizo el sonámbulo... «¿Es que ese hombre nunca desistía?», rumiaba Isabella mientras llevaba unas cervezas al porche donde esa calurosa noche veraniega estaban todos reunidos contemplando el lago.

—¡Brindemos! —propuso Emmett alegremente animando a todos a alzar su bebida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward volviendo unos instantes a su amargura.

—Porque el año que viene terminaré mis estudios para veterinario y tendrás el privilegio de llamarme doctor.

—Para mí serás el «doctor vaca» —señaló Jasper haciendo reír al resto—. Yo, que ya he terminado mi carrera de Medicina, voy a ejercer en la clínica del pueblo cuando termine el verano.

—¡Bah, eso no es nada! —comentó Isabella poniéndose en pie y vacilando ante sus hermanos

—. Cuando el año que viene termine la carrera de Bellas Artes, porque yo no voy a repetir como hizo Emmett... —señaló burlonamente al susodicho, que acabó sacándole la lengua—, bueno, cuando termine, me contratarán durante un año en una galería de arte del más alto _standing _en Nueva York.

—¡Hala! ¿Se lo has dicho a papá? ¡Se va a volver loco de preocupación! —señaló Jasper a su feliz hermana, que al fin se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los presentes estaba contento ante la noticia.

—¿Con quién vivirás en una ciudad tan grande? ¿Y si te atracan o algo así…? —preguntó Emmett preocupado.

—Viviré con unas compañeras a las que también se les ha ofrecido esta oportunidad. Una de ellas tiene una casa no muy lejos de la galería y nos la ha brindado a todas si compartimos gastos. Es una ocasión única que no pienso desaprovechar —dijo enfadándose con ellos y, tras dar un trago a su bebida, entró en la casa dando un portazo.

—Deberíamos haberla apoyado —se lamentó Emmett.

—Sí, ella siempre nos anima y está ahí para nosotros —confirmó Jasper

—Esta vez te toca disculparte a ti —señaló Emmett.

—¡Ni de coña! La última vez fui yo el que suplicó. ¡Ahora te toca a ti!

Edward dejó a los Swan discutiendo sobre quién sería el elegido para arrastrarse. Serio y pensativo, buscó a Isabella hasta hallarla sentada en uno de los taburetes nuevos de la cocina, deleitándose con su cerveza.

—¿Tú también vienes a decirme lo malo que es que me marche de aquí? —lo acusó señalándolo con la botella. Edward se sentó junto a ella y, después de dar varios sorbos a su bebida, comentó:

—Es una oportunidad única. No debes dejarla escapar. Yo sé muy bien lo que es perder un sueño y pensar a cada instante qué hubiera sido de tu vida si hubieras llegado a alcanzarlo. No le deseo a nadie ese suplicio y, a ti, menos.

Isabella lo miró sorprendida por su reacción tan seria y madura. La vida, con sus reveses, lo había convertido en un hombre mientras que sus hermanos aún eran críos.

—Ya veo, te quieres deshacer de mí, ¿verdad, Edward Cullen? —preguntó Isabella intentando bromear.

—No, te echaré de menos cada instante que pases fuera, y cada minuto del día estaré preocupado por ti.

— Pero Edward, tú y yo sólo somos…

—Colegas, amigos, amantes… Quiero un año más, Isabella, un año más para demostrarte que soy algo… que merezco la pena, aunque ya no pueda ser tu hombre perfecto.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Isabella atónita ante sus palabras.

—Porque... ¿cómo voy a ser el hombre más guapo si mi rodilla está llena de horribles cicatrices de la operación? Ese punto de tu lista nunca podré llegar a cumplirlo.

—¡Mira que eres estúpido! Pues claro que eres guapo, y ni a mí ni a ninguna mujer le importarán nunca tus cicatrices.

—Entonces, ¿cumplo ese punto de tu lista, Isabella? —sonrió Edward al saber la inevitable respuesta.

—Sí, eres el hombre más guapo que he conocido. Pero no te olvides de que me voy a Nueva York y allí hay muchos hombres.

—¡Me darás un año más! —afirmó Edward, molesto con su respuesta.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque soy un estúpido que ha desperdiciado un año entero compadeciéndose de sí mismo, y necesito ser ese hombre para ti aunque ahora mismo no sepa qué hacer con mi vida.

—De acuerdo, tienes ese año más —concedió Isabella—, pero ten en cuenta que sólo has cumplido con cuatro puntos de la lista.

—¿Cuatro? —preguntó asombrado Edward al recordar únicamente tres de ellos.

—Sabes dibujar —aclaró Isabella—, vi los proyectos que hiciste de esos muebles de madera y son preciosos. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a eso, a diseñar y realizar muebles y arreglos con la madera? Mira lo que has hecho en pocos días en esta vieja casa. Son cosas simples pero que siempre gustan, y más en este pueblo —dijo mientras se levantaba dejándolo pensativo sobre su posible futuro. —Te concedo un año más de los que habíamos pactado; por lo tanto, cuando vuelva de Nueva York tienes que haberte convertido en el hombre perfecto. En total, tienes dos años desde ahora para conseguirlo. Buena suerte —concluyó con una sonrisa burlona—. ¡Ah, por cierto! En dibujo artístico sigues siendo pésimo —comentó mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

«¡Vaya mierda de día!», pensaba mientras me daba la tercera ducha fría de la mañana. A las seis de la madrugada me había levantado con una erección de caballo tras recordar en sueños lo que había hecho con Isabella en el viejo sofá a principios del verano. Ésa fue la primera ducha matutina.

La segunda llegó cuando envié a Emmett a limpiar los canalones y nos tiró toda la porquería encima a mí y a Jasper, que nos encontrábamos trabajando en la fachada exterior.

Y la tercera, y esperaba que última, era de nuevo por culpa de Isabella, que ante mis quejas por comer espaguetis otra vez y la sutil sugerencia de que no sabía freír ni un huevo, me arrojó el bol de comida encima.

Estaba hasta las narices de tener que darme todas las mañanas un par de duchas frías, casi heladas, porque Isabella no me dejara entrar en su cuarto por las noches. Al comenzar el verano y tras conseguir que Isabella accediera a quedarse en mi casa, había pensado que sería un verano lleno de sexo desenfrenado y que lograría por fin convencerla de tener una relación seria conmigo ahora que faltaba poco para que terminara la universidad. En vez de eso, ella se traía a sus hermanos, no me dejaba acercarme y se marchaba a Nueva York dejándome solo, preocupado y frustrado. Está bien. Los métodos para lograr que se quedara conmigo habían sido sucios, pero Dios santo, cuánto había disfrutado, pensaba una vez más mientras me metía bajo el chorro de agua fría para calmarme.

De repente, unas suaves manos femeninas se deslizaron por mi pecho mientras unos pechos tentadores se pegaron a mi espalda. Las manos llegaron hasta mi entrepierna y cogieron mi miembro erecto con suavidad, acariciándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Yo gemí nombrando a la responsable y esperando que no fuera otro sueño calenturiento. Me di la vuelta y la vi desnuda ante mí con sus pezones erectos y su tentador triángulo de rizos rubios húmedo reclamándome.

Ella se deslizó despacio hasta el suelo y se puso de rodillas frente a mi erecto miembro, que se endureció aún más ante la perspectiva de sus carnosos labios y su húmeda boca. Cuando se metió lentamente mi pene en la boca… ¡Dios mío! Gemí de gusto; sin poder detenerme, embestía sin piedad su dulce boca, a la vez que cogía sus cabellos con fuerza, dirigiéndola. Estaba a punto de desahogar mi frustración de semanas de duchas heladas cuando un idiota llamó a la puerta.

—¡Edward, por favor, sal, que necesito el baño! —gritó Emmett mientras yo alejaba a Isabella de mi erección.

—¡Hay otro baño en la planta de abajo! —exclamé entrecortadamente, ya que la muy pilla me sonrió ladinamente y se volvió a introducir mi miembro en la boca y, jugando con él sin piedad, me cogió con fuerza de las nalgas mientras me empujaba hacia ella y me hacía embestirla una y otra vez.

—¡Venga ya, sal rápido! ¡Jasper está en el otro baño y tarda una eternidad!

—¡Pues te esperas! —grité frustrado porque no me dejara llegar al orgasmo, penetrando más rápidamente la boca de Isabella.

—¡Jo tío, no tienes por qué ponerte así! Por si no lo sabes, por culpa de tu comentario Isabella nos ha tirado la comida por encima a todos. Venga sal y déjame entrar —insistió Emmett aporreando la puerta justo en el momento en el que Isabella me introducía más profundamente en su boca.

—¡Que te vayas! —chillé tirando el bote de champú contra la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra volvía a agarrar los cabellos de ella con fuerza sin poder evitar emitir algún que otro gemido.

—¡Vale, ya me voy, tampoco es para ponerse así! —vociferó Emmett mientras se alejaba y yo por fin pude gritar a gusto mientras me derramada en su dulce boca.

Ella se tragó mi esencia y se levantó poco a poco. Al ver su cuerpo desnudo me volví a excitar, pero cuando intenté cogerla entre mis brazos ella se apartó y me tendió la toalla. «Mis hermanos», susurró mientras me señalaba la puerta.

—¡Joder, Isabella, no me vuelvas a dejar así! —supliqué indicándole mi erección.

Entonces ella me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me comentó que a partir de entonces no cerraría más el pestillo por las noches. Salí del cuarto de baño con una sonrisa en los labios, cubierto sólo con una toalla, pensando que a partir de ese día arrancaría todos los pestillos de las puertas de las habitaciones. Cuando por el camino vi al pesado de mi amigo, cambié de opinión.

—¿El baño ya está libre? —me preguntó Emmett impaciente con los cabellos y el rostro llenos de tomate junto a unos pringosos espaguetis que se pegaban a su camiseta y sus brazos.

—No —dije alegremente mientras oía el agua de la ducha—. Está Isabella.

—¡Jo tío, a ella la dejas entrar y a mí no! —comentó Emmett molesto.

—Es que ella es mucho más persuasiva que tú —respondí con una sonrisa pensando en lo que me esperaba esa noche.

* * *

**hola mis niñas bellas, siento mucho la demora pero he tenido muchos problemas. pero ya he vuelto! y no las dejare botadas con esta adaptación.**

**bueno y volviendo a lo importante, les gusto el capitulo? espero sus comentarios! mil besos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nada me pertenece yo solo adapto!**

**Hola chicas, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfrute!**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Habían pasado dos años desde que Isabella se marchó de nuevo a la universidad. Durante las Navidades había estado ocupada con su nuevo trabajo, y en verano, con tan sólo unas pocas semanas de vacaciones, no tuvo tiempo de regresar a casa. Dos años sin poder ver su rostro ni oír nuevamente su risa, dos años recibiendo noticias a través de sus hermanos y padres, dos años que Edward Cullen había pasado mejorando su forma de ser y su vida para poder tener un futuro junto a Isabella.

La casa del lago había pasado de ser un horrible montón de ruinas a una asombrosa construcción de paredes blancas, tejas rojas y ventanas de vidrios embellecidos por hermosos dibujos. El interior disponía de nuevos suelos de madera y una hermosa combinación de muebles rústicos y clásicos, la mayoría de ellos fabricados por él. Edward ya no se encerraba en la casa del lago para evitar a sus vecinos, ahora ése era su hogar. Después de la marcha de Isabella había vuelto a salir, y sus amigos y vecinos lo habían ayudado a labrarse un futuro: ahora poseía una pequeña tienda de muebles y había ganado bastante dinero comprando casas viejas del pueblo para luego reformarlas y venderlas a un coste mucho más elevado. Su socio en este negocio era el señor Swan. Cuando Charlie Swan vio la que fue su vieja casa del lago convertida en un espléndido hogar, no tardó mucho en tocar a su puerta y ofrecerle un trabajo.

La primera vivienda para rehabilitar la compró el señor Swan; Edward puso algo de dinero para los materiales y juntos pagaron alguna que otra ayuda a bajo coste. El resultado fue que ganaron el triple de lo invertido. Edward se quedó con el veinte por ciento, suficiente para que la siguiente casa la compraran a medias y corrieran a partes iguales con los gastos. El resultado fue mejor que el anterior, ya que los nuevos propietarios quedaron tan encantados que pagaron cuatro veces su valor inicial. En total había realizado ya cinco reformas, ganando finalmente una considerable cantidad de dinero para poder abrir una pequeña tienda. Su madre, animada por la idea, había insistido en encargarse de vender los muebles que Edward fabricase; así, él únicamente tenía que construirlos en su casa y llevarlos a la tienda del pueblo, donde Elizabeth apuntaba encargos especiales de los vecinos, ya fueran de muebles o de arreglos en sus hogares.

De esta manera, Edward con tan sólo veintiséis años, disponía de un hermoso hogar y un futuro prometedor. Ahora nada más le faltaba convencer a Doña Perfecta de que se casara con él, y eso era, sin duda alguna, lo más difícil de todo.

—Dime una vez más por qué te estoy ayudando a cargar con este armatoste en mi día libre —se quejó Jasper entre resuellos, ya que estaba ayudando a Edward a bajar un pesado escritorio de un camión que anunciaba «Muebles El Salvaje».

—Porque te prometí fabricar una mecedora para tu madre y una librería para tu padre.

—¡Joder, Edward! ¿Por qué no haces los muebles en la tienda? Así no tienes que utilizar a tus amigos como mulos de carga cuando los muebles pesan como diez hombres.

—No exageres, sólo pesa como cinco —contestó Edward posando delicadamente el escritorio en el suelo de la acera para tomarse unos segundos de descanso antes de volver a cargar con él hacia el interior de la tienda.

—Por cierto —comentó Jasper mientras secaba el sudor de su frente—, el señor Benner me ha rogado una vez más que hable contigo para que abandones definitivamente sus clases de canto. Así que, ¿por qué no dejas de torturarnos los oídos a todos y lo dejas, tío? Nunca vas a ganarte la vida cantando.

—No es eso, es que tengo que conseguir cantar bien —respondió Edward.

—¿Por qué narices tienes que atormentarnos a todos en el proceso? Si lo estás haciendo por una chica, no merece la pena.

—Toma —le tendió Edward un papel viejo y doblado a su amigo.

—¿Qué mierda es ésta? —exclamó Jasper después de leer la lista.

—Es la lista que tengo que cumplir si quiero casarme con tu hermana.

—¡Un momento! ¿Tú te quieres casar con Isabella? —planteó un sorprendido Jasper—. ¡Pero si os lleváis como el perro y el gato y hace dos años que no os veis!

—Ella prometió darme un tiempo para convertirme en su hombre ideal y cuando vuelva este año la convenceré de que soy ese hombre.

—¡Pero Edward, tú y mi hermana…! ¡Ni siquiera habéis salido juntos! ¿Cómo sabes que a ella le gustas?

Edward levantó una de sus cejas mientras miraba a su amigo sin saber cómo describir su relación con Isabella.

—¿Tú qué crees? —se limitó a responder, decidido a que Jasper imaginara el resto.

—¿Con mi hermana? ¿Te has estado acostando con mi hermana? ¿Desde cuándo? —indagó Jasper, molesto.

—Desde que ella tenía dieciocho años y yo veinte. Todos los veranos y Navidades que volvíamos a encontrarnos acabábamos en la cama.

—Y el verano en el que arreglamos tu casa, ese año estábamos nosotros, no pudiste… ¿o sí?

—Por poco nos pilláis un par de veces, pero sí —confesó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que ahora tendré que matarte, ¿verdad? Luego lo hará Emmett y, finalmente, mi padre te pegará un tiro —se arremangó furiosamente la camisa mientras se dirigía hacia su amigo.

—¡No me jodas, Jasper! Te lo he contado porque estoy harto de ocultarlo. La primera vez que vi a tu hermana me enamoré de ella, y cuando conseguí acostarme con Isabella lo primero que hice fue pedirle una relación seria. Si no le propuse matrimonio en ese instante fue porque hubiese salido corriendo. ¿Y qué hizo ella? Me dijo que era imposible y me mostró esta estúpida lista. Llevo más de cinco años intentando parecerme un poco a esto —indicó mostrándole la lista. Jasper se calmó un poco al ver lo enamorado que estaba su amigo de su hermana. Finalmente se acercó a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Así que seremos cuñados!

—Sólo si logro demostrarle a Isabella que soy mejor que esto, y si no aparece míster perfecto mientras tanto, claro.

—Tío, no es posible que en el mundo haya un tipo que sea así por su propia naturaleza. Tranquilízate, ahora que lo sé, Emmett y yo te ayudaremos.

—Eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto —comentó Edward mientras volvían a cargar con el escritorio.

—¿Quieres un consejo de hermano y amigo? —añadió Jasper en ese momento—. No le dediques nunca una serenata, cantas como una urraca apaleada.

—Ya lo hice cuando tenía quince años, por eso está en la lista.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y qué hizo Isabella?

—Llamó a la policía.

—¡No me jodas! ¿La vaca moribunda acompañada de una banda de rock eras tú? —preguntó Jasper entre carcajadas mientras Edward contestaba con un seco «sí», apremiándolo a entrar en la tienda para que pudieran olvidar ese lamentable incidente del pasado y no se lo recordaran a Isabella y su implacable lista.

Por desgracia para Edward, Don Perfecto sí que parecía existir, y lo peor de todo era que se había trasladado a Forks. Él fue uno de los primeros en conocerlo. A los pocos minutos de conseguir meter el pesado escritorio de caoba de estilo rústico en la tienda, su madre le informó de que uno de sus nuevos vecinos había pedido exactamente ese estilo de mueble, así que, ante las furiosas miradas de su amigo, que no paraba de quejarse, volvieron a meter el mueble en el camión y se dirigieron los dos hacia la nueva dirección.

No tardaron en llegar a una hermosa mansión de dos plantas con columnas nórdicas que adornaban la entrada, y una fachada de estilo clásico que asemejaba el hogar de un antiguo conquistador. Cuando tocaron el timbre, fueron recibidos por una agradable mujer de mediana edad uniformada que amablemente les hizo pasar hasta el recibidor. Por dentro la casa parecía un palacio: era grandiosa y cada mueble, cada objeto que decoraba el lugar, hacía saber a todos el poder y dinero que ostentaba su dueño.

El señor de la casa no les hizo esperar demasiado. Se trataba de un hombre de veintiséis años, con cabellos rubios y lisos, unos destacables ojos azules, un porte altivo y elegante, con la musculatura necesaria para que pareciera atractivo, y vestido de la cabeza a los pies con un traje gris de Armani. Cuando bajó las escaleras principales sólo le faltó que apareciera un halo en su cabeza para que

Edward supiera que ése era un hombre que le traería problemas.

—Buenos días, gracias por venir tan rápido. No esperaba que el mueble estuviera aquí hasta dentro de unas semanas.

—Lo acabé hace unos días —respondió Edward—. Iba a exponerlo en mi tienda cuando mi madre me ha comentado que esto es lo que usted buscaba.

—¡Sin duda alguna! —dijo acariciando la mesa, admirado por el trabajo de artesanía—. ¡Perdone mis modales, aún no me he presentado! Soy James William Worthington III —comentó como si tal cosa tendiendo la mano hacia sus invitados.

—Yo soy Edward Cullen, y éste es mi amigo, Jasper Swan —tendió su mano brevemente mientras presentaba a su amigo.

—Usted es el nuevo médico, ¿no es cierto? —añadió James dirigiéndose a Jasper—. Me han hablado estupendamente de sus servicios.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién le ha hablado de mí? —preguntó Jasper, curioso.

—Mi tío, Riley Edison, el alcalde. Es un bromista. Me contó historias asombrosas de su hermana y un hombre al que apodan el Salvaje.

—Yo soy al que apodan el Salvaje —gruñó Edward molesto al saber que le habían hablado de Isabella y sentía interés por ella.

—¡Perdón! No pretendía ofenderlo; de hecho, lo admiro. Yo de niño era tan formal y serio que mis padres en ocasiones se preguntaban si no me habrían cambiado en el hospital.

—Bien, ¿y qué le trae por aquí, señor Worthington? —preguntó Jasper evitando que Edward lo acosara con sus rudas preguntas.

—He venido para quedarme a vivir aquí. Mi tío me ha dicho que este pueblo es perfecto para mí. Por ahora todos los habitantes que he conocido me han recibido con los brazos abiertos y les estoy muy agradecido.

—¿Y a qué se dedica, si puede saberse? —preguntó Edward con brusquedad, ante lo que James sólo reaccionó abriendo profundamente los ojos al sentirse ofendido, para en unos segundos volver a recuperar su compostura y contestar con cortesía.

—Me dedico a hacer movimientos en la Bolsa; es algo estresante, pero, como puede observar, en poco tiempo he amasado una gran fortuna. Ahora sólo quiero descansar, dejar que mi dinero se mueva solo y buscar a alguien con quien compartirlo, tal vez una buena esposa. Pero no hay prisa, la mujer perfecta puede tardar años en aparecer.

—O te puede dar una lista… —susurró Jasper, que fue interrumpido por el codazo de su amigo Edward.

— Bueno, gracias por la información de su vida —cortó Edward—. ¿Es lo que buscaba? —inquirió señalando el escritorio con impaciencia.

—Sí, es perfecto —contestó James sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Entonces, ¿dónde lo colocamos? —se apresuró Jasper a preguntar antes de que Edward le gruñera alguna grosería.

—Siento comunicarles que mi despacho está en la planta de arriba —comentó señalando las enormes escaleras principales y, por unos momentos, Edward habría jurado que sus fríos ojos azules brillaron llenos de satisfacción.

Tras colocar el escritorio en el despacho de la segunda planta, Edward le pidió por él un precio desorbitado que James pagó como si fuera calderilla. Se despidieron amablemente hasta que al señor Don Perfecto se le ocurrió preguntar por Isabella. Fue en ese instante en el que Jasper tuvo que alejar a su amigo del magnate para que no lo mordiera o algo peor.

—Me alegro mucho de haberles conocido. Por cierto, me han dicho que dentro de poco llegará al pueblo su hermana Isabella, quien es una entendida en arte. Tal vez podría hablar con ella para que me hiciera una visita y me recomendara alguna obra para invertir.

Jasper no contestó, cogió rápidamente a su amigo del hombro y lo dirigió hacia el camión mientras éste gruñía y apretaba los puños con fuerza, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a ese idiota pedante. Cuando al final consiguió meter a Edward en el camión y cerrarlo con llave, contestó alegremente:

—Se lo comentaré —a la vez que se alejaba de allí tan rápido como podía para que el Salvaje no apaleara a Don Perfecto.

—Tienes un problema, amigo —comentó Jasper señalando su violento temperamento.

—Lo sé —gruñó Edward fijando su vista en la esplendorosa mansión.

Días después de conocer a James William Worthington III, Edward obligó a sus amigos a acompañarlo al bar de Sue, donde sentados en la barra disfrutaban de una cerveza a la vez que recopilaban información.

—¡Venga ya! No puede ser tan perfecto —se quejó Emmett porque lo obligaran a escuchar cotilleos de viejas.

—Tú no lo viste, Edward es un mierdecilla a su lado —señaló Jasper a su hermano.

—¡Gracias! —contestó Edward, irónico.

—No es por ofenderte, pero hay que ser realista: esa lista describe a un hombre imposible que tú nunca llegarás a ser.

—Dibujas fatal… —apuntó Emmett.

—Y cantas como el culo —añadió Jasper dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Tienes un genio de mil demonios y… —continuó Emmett, que fue interrumpido por el gruñido de su amigo.

—Bueno, ¿venís a ayudarme o a hundirme un poquito más en la miseria?

—¡A ayudarte! —repusieron al unísono los hermanos.

—Bien. Quiero que escuchéis los rumores que hay sobre él en el pueblo. A ver si averiguáis que no es tan perfecto como parece, y si cumple todos los requisitos de la puñetera lista —expuso Edward entregándoles una copia a cada uno.

Dos horas después, Edward planeaba cómo deshacerse del Worthington III de las narices entre las quejas de sus dos amigos.

—¡Tío, canta en un coro en la Fundación Ayuda para los Niños Desamparados! —contaba Emmett emocionado.

—¡Y dibuja óleos que luego vende en subastas a favor de los pobres! —añadió Jasper con alegría.

—Además, el lema de su organización benéfica es "Defender al que no puede".—Las mujeres del pueblo dicen que es sensible y romántico, y los niños, que les encantan sus regalos.

—¿Le vais a hacer una estatua? —gruñó Edward a sus amigos, furioso con las cualidades de Don Perfecto.

—Nosotros no, pero el pueblo… —señaló Emmett impasible.

—Lo siento Edward, pero éste es el hombre de la lista de Isabella, lo ha clavado en todo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Jasper preocupado.

—Hacerlo desaparecer: le prenderé fuego, o lo espantaré con una de mis jugarretas, lo que sea. Pero lo importante es que nunca conozca a Isabella, porque, si no, ya sé a quién va a terminar eligiendo Doña Perfecta.

—Tal vez la deberías dejar elegir… —comentó Emmett despreocupadamente.

—¿Quieres tener de cuñado a Don Perfecto? —repuso Jasper.

—¡Ni de coña! Bastante tengo con una remilgada en la familia, como para tener un clon suyo en masculino. ¿Os imagináis cómo serían sus hijos? Totalmente perfectos.

—¡Aquí nadie va a tener hijos con Isabella a no ser que sea yo el padre! —gritó Edward enfurecido.

—¡Vale! Mejor será que pensemos en algo —calmó Jasper, que era la voz de la conciencia.

Después de varias horas en las que descartaron ahogarlo en el lago, enterrarlo vivo, mandarlo al Congo con los niños que pasan hambre u obligarlo a salir del pueblo a punta de escopeta, todas ellas espléndidas ideas aportadas por Edward Cullen _el Salvaje_, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ocultarle a Isabella la presencia de su tan esperado príncipe azul.

* * *

**Que les pareció el capitulo? me encantan los hermanos de bella :)**

**la adoro y un millon de gracia por sus reviews !**

**nos leemos**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo adapto!**_

_**hola mis niñas bellas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. nos leemos abajo :***_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

Por fin después de dos años regresaba a su hogar. Ahora era muy diferente a como era cuando se Forks. A sus veinticuatro años, Isabella había madurado entre las elegantes calles de Nueva York y los suntuosos restaurantes. Su trabajo la había hecho más responsable y paciente, más distinguida y sensata de lo que fue en alguna ocasión. Tras meses de tratar con extravagantes personajes, entre los que podían llegar a catalogarse tanto artistas como clientes, estaba totalmente preparada para volver a ver a Edward Cullen y no saltar ante sus provocaciones. Esta vez venía decidida a no caer de nuevo entre sus brazos como una joven insensata y buscar al fin a ese hombre ideal que la estaba esperando en algún lugar. Si por un casual Edward Cullen conseguía mostrarle que él era ese hombre, tal vez, sólo tal vez, se rendiría a la evidencia y accedería a su alocada propuesta.

Hacía un año que había cambiado su viejo coche por uno nuevo y más exquisito, mucho más lujoso y apropiado a su nueva imagen de mujer de negocios: un deportivo descapotable de color plateado que apenas aparentaba ser de segunda mano. Gracias a las comisiones de sus ventas en la galería de arte, había conseguido ahorrar algo para poder decidir qué hacer en esos instantes en los que retornaba a casa sin un rumbo concreto marcado en la vida.

Lo primero sería buscar a sus hermanos para sorprenderlos con su llegada adelantada y su nueva imagen de chica perfecta. ¿Serían capaces de reconocerla con su nuevo aspecto? ¿La reconocería Edward después de tanto tiempo? ¿O podría jugar un rato con él simulando ser otra? Tal vez podría enredarse con él en un bar, seducirlo en el baño y después de besar esos excitantes labios, de acariciar esos fuertes brazos y ese musculoso pecho, de dejarse avasallar por su

pasión salvaje y penetrar por su duro miembro mientras observaba la imagen de ambos en el espejo y le confesaba entre embestidas quién era, entonces él…

¡Mierda! Todavía no lo había visto y ya se estaba volviendo loca de deseo, ¿se puede saber qué narices tenía Edward Cullen para hacerla recaer siempre ante su persona? Lo mejor sería buscar a sus hermanos y olvidarse de Edward por un tiempo, al menos hasta que sus hormonas dejaran de estar revueltas y su cuerpo estuviera menos avivado.

Isabella Swan aparcó delante de la tienda de alimentos del señor Brandon, bajó de su coche dejando a todos los curiosos de los alrededores con la duda acerca de quién sería ella, cerró con delicadeza y guardó las llaves en su bolso rojo de Tous, regalo de un artista algo chiflado por haber vendido todos sus cuadros.

Isabella se dirigió con paso firme hacia la tienda sobre sus tacones rojos de diseño y buscó entre las personas de la tienda a Harry Brandon, uno de los cotillas más grandes del lugar. Si él no sabía dónde estaban sus hermanos, entonces no lo sabía nadie.

—Buenos días, señor Brandon, ¿me podría decir dónde están mis hermanos? Estoy deseosa de volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo; por cierto, lo veo igual de joven que siempre —comentó Isabella sonriente.

—Esos modales tan refinados y de perfecta señorita solamente pueden ser de Isabella Swan —dijo sonriente el viejo tendero mientras la abrazaba fuertemente con cariño—. A ver que te vea — expresó apartándola de sí para fijarse otra vez en su nueva imagen—. Apenas te reconocería si no fuera por tus exquisitos modales. ¿Y bien? ¿Vienes para quedarte, o te irás con tu arte a otra parte? —bromeó el señor Brandon.

—Por ahora me quedaré un tiempo —respondió Isabella—, hasta que decida qué hacer. ¡Quién sabe! A lo mejor monto aquí un negocio propio y me quedo para enseñarles a todos lo que es el arte.

—Oh, aún recordamos en este pueblo tu artística colaboración a la cabalgata aquel año —se rió Harry al rememorar viejas trastadas de esa jovencita.

—¡Señor Brandon! —lo regañó Elisabeth entre risas—. Eso fue solamente la travesura de una joven alocada.

—¡Ah, pero qué travesuras! Nos pasábamos días hablando de ti y del chico de los Cullen. Por cierto, Edward se ha convertido en un hombre de éxito, ha abierto una tienda de muebles y ha hecho algún que otro arreglo a casas ruinosas llegándolas a transformar en auténticas maravillas. Si te quedas deberías comprar una de sus casas, los forasteros se pelean por adquirirlas.

—Por ahora no sé dónde me quedaré, lo más probable es que vaya a casa de mis padres. Por cierto, ¿ha visto a mis hermanos? Tengo que hablar con ellos sobre eso precisamente.

—Ah sí, pequeña, hace un momento me dijeron que estaban los dos en el bar de Sue junto con Edward tomando unas cervezas.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que me marche antes de que se larguen de allí —contestó Isabella con un brillo travieso en los ojos que no engañaba a nadie.

Cuando Doña Perfecta salió por la puerta, Harry levantó el teléfono y, con una sonrisa, comentó.

—La chica de los Swan ha vuelto y está muy cambiada, apuesto veinte a que Edward Cullen no la reconoce.

Todos los hombres en el bar de Sue volvieron sus ojos hacia la puerta cuando una despampanante castaña de pelo corto liso y ojos marones entró por ella. Sus caderas se bamboleaban sobre unos tacones rojos de infarto. Su falda de tubo podría parecer sobria si no fuera porque se pegaba a todo su cuerpo como un guante, torneando su hermoso trasero. La elegante blusa roja se adhería a su cintura, moldeando sus pechos y mostrando a través de su escote el bordado negro de una selecta ropa interior. Una chaqueta negra que completaba su atuendo colgaba del hombro despreocupadamente mientras caminaba con decisión hacia una de las sillas vacías que se hallaban junto a Edward Cullen.

—¿Estás solo? — le susurró al oído inclinándose hacia él y mostrándole su ropa interior.

—Sí, estoy solo, ¿quieres una copa? —preguntó el Salvaje devorándola con la mirada.

—Pues ahora que lo dices, estoy sedienta. ¡Hola, me llamo Amanda! —dijo alegremente tendiéndole la mano. Él cogió con delicadeza su mano y se la llevó a sus labios, besándola con ternura; luego le dio la vuelta despacio y besó su muñeca, seduciéndola con sus labios. Cuando por fin la dejó escapar, se presentó con un tono seductor que la hizo temblar.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen, ¿qué hace una chica como tú por aquí?

—Agobiada por la gran ciudad, he venido a este recóndito pueblecito, pero me aburro con facilidad, ¿me puedes decir qué puedo hacer para divertirme? —preguntó mientras sus finos dedos acariciaban provocativamente su muslo, acercándose cada vez más a su miembro.

—Si quieres podemos quedar esta noche para cenar en un buen restaurante, luego te puedo enseñar lo que tú quieras. —Él movió su femenina mano lentamente hasta depositarla sobre su erección y mostrarle lo que en verdad quería enseñarle.

—Vale, de acuerdo —dijo Isabella tragando saliva e intentando retirar su mano—. Pero quedamos aquí y luego me guías hasta el restaurante.

Al final Edward dejó su mano libre; ella se puso en pie decidida a marcharse, pero él se bajó del taburete, la cogió bruscamente y la pegó a su firme cuerpo mientras le susurraba al oído:

—A las siete y media aquí, no lo olvides morenita.

Después de besar su cuello la dejó ir temblorosa hacia la salida y, cuando por fin estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista, sonrió satisfecho hacia sus amigos, que se dirigían furiosos hacia él.

—¿Se puede saber quién era ésa? —gritó furioso Jasper.

—¡Sí! ¡Dices que te mueres por Isabella y, a la primera tía buena que se te pone por delante, la olvidas! —recriminó Emmett.

—¡Si piensas que te vamos a ayudar a conquistar a nuestra hermana cuando ya estás pingoneando por ahí, estás loco! —continúo Jasper

—¿Habéis acabado ya con vuestro sermón? —preguntó Edward hastiado.

—¡No! —contestaron los dos hermanos furiosos, y antes de que los Swan se aliaran para pegarle un tiro, Edward los interrumpió.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlo en manos de papá y su escopeta, seguro que él…

—Chicos, chicos, ésa era vuestra hermana —aclaró Edward dejándolos con la boca abierta.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —exclamó Jasper.

—¡Ni siquiera nos ha saludado! —se quejó Emmett.

—Se ha hecho pasar por otra chica; no sé por qué pensó que yo no la reconocería—comentó Edward.

— Tal vez porque está muy cambiada —señaló Jasper.

—Reconocería a tu hermana aunque se vistiera con un saco de patatas y se rapara al cero. Además, los zapatos que llevaba se los regalé yo —sonrió lobunamente al recordar el día en el que la obsequió con ese presente.

—Sigo sin pensar que esa chica pueda ser Isabella, está demasiado bien para ser ella — comentó Emmett enfadado.

—Pues ve a casa de tus padres y, si la misma castaña que estaba insinuándose a mí no está abrazando a tus padres, te regalo todas las reformas de tu desastroso apartamento.

—¿Y las de la clínica? —añadió Jasper.

—También las de la clínica —concedió Edward antes de que sus amigos corrieran hacia la salida dándose empujones para ver quién llegaba antes a casa de sus padres.

Él por su parte siguió deleitándose con su fría cerveza, intentando descubrir a qué quería jugar Isabella con él haciéndose pasar por otra; fuera lo que fuese, pensaba divertirse con ella mientras lo averiguaba. Sus lujuriosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando recibió una llamada de sus amigos pidiéndole perdón y confirmando lo que él ya sabía; rió ante las absurdas quejas de ambos por haberse quedarse sin su premio, y prometió hacer las reformas gratis si lo ayudaban a distraer a Don Perfecto para que no se encontrara con Isabella.

Tras colgar sin más ante las absurdas peticiones de reformas de sus amigos, Sue, curiosa, le preguntó:

—Edward, ¿quién era esa chica, la castaña del traje negro? Su cara me suena.

—No me extraña, Sue, esa castaña era Isabella Swan, mi querida Doña Perfecta—confirmó Edward pidiéndole otra cerveza.

—Ésta corre por cuenta de la casa; después de todo, hoy paga Harry —respondió Sue alegremente alejándose hacia la cocina.

«¡Fiel, las narices!», pensaba Isabella dirigiéndole otra sonrisa fingida a Edward, quien no dejaba de devorarla con los ojos. Desde que habían entrado en el restaurante no había dejado de sobarla sutilmente. Parecía ser que su vestido de diseño italiano lo traía loco: se trataba de un vestido de tirantes, rojo, corto por las rodillas, entallado, con un insinuante escote por delante y por detrás, ya que enseñaba gran parte de su espalda. Llevaba los mismos zapatos rojos que esa mañana y un bolso rojo de noche que hacía juego con ellos. Se había vestido para seducir, pero creyó que él se resistiría un poco más ante los avances de una desconocida. Quitó una vez más la mano que por debajo de la mesa acariciaba su muslo hacia lugares más prohibidos mientras intentaba sonsacarle información.

—¿Y no estás esperando a nadie especial? —preguntó Isabella

—Sólo a ti, morenita —contestó él atrevidamente.

—Entonces, ¿en estos momentos no hay nadie en tu vida ni lo habrá dentro de poco? —quiso saber Isabella, molesta.

—Bueno, para serte sincero hay una chica con la que me voy a casar, pero primero tengo que convencerla de que soy perfecto para ella.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás? —indagó algo enojada.

—No te preocupes, ella no puede resistirse a mis encantos —se vanaglorió Edward sonriendo a Doña Perfecta.

—¿Y cómo es esa mujer con la que piensas casarte?

—¿Ella? Testaruda, quisquillosa, en ocasiones algo despiadada, no sabe cocinar, constantemente pierde los zapatos porque acaba tirándomelos a la cabeza…

—¡Vaya, qué virtudes! —ironizó Isabella interrumpiéndolo, mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarlo.

—Sí, ¿a que es perfecta? —exclamó Edward, poniendo una vez más su mano sobre su muslo. Isabella, ya desquiciada, apartó bruscamente su mano y se dirigió hacia los lavabos de señoras.

—Idiota descerebrado, batracio apestoso, sapo y mil veces sapo… —insultó al espejo sabiéndose sola.

Cuando oyó abrirse la puerta, intentó mantener la compostura simulando retocar su maquillaje, hasta que unas fuertes y masculinas manos le rodearon la cintura y la pegaron contra un musculoso cuerpo.

Miró al espejo donde su atacante le devolvía la mirada risueño mientras besaba lentamente su cuello. Isabella vio a Edward confusa y excitada, su cuerpo se recostó contra el de él, languideciendo ante sus caricias, que habían pasado de rozar su cintura por encima del vestido a agarrar uno de sus pechos con una de sus hábiles manos, torturando con sus dedos el enhiesto pezón. Isabella gimió estimulada por sus manos.

—Mi mujer perfecta también es apasionada —besó su cuello—, hermosa como ninguna otra —lo lamió—, una gran artista —la mordisqueó suavemente—, y es la única mujer en la que puedo pensar día y noche. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su entrepierna y alzó su vestido introduciéndose en su braguitas de encaje.

—¿Y por qué no estás con ella? —se estremeció Isabella confusa intentando resistirse a él.

—Lo estoy... —comentó adentrando uno de sus dedos en su húmedo interior—. Isabella… — sacó el dedo y lo introdujo de nuevo, lentamente, acariciando en el proceso su clítoris, haciéndola gemir—. Cuando te pongas esos zapatos… —introdujo otro dedo dejando que ella moviera sus caderas desesperadamente contra su mano, mientras sacaba uno de sus pechos del confinamiento de su vestido y lo pellizcaba produciendo a la vez dolor y placer— ... recuerda quién te los regaló.

Isabella no pudo más y se convulsionó contra su mano llegando al orgasmo mientras gritaba de placer. Su cuerpo extenuado y tembloroso se apoyó en él mientras su cerebro desconectado intentaba recordar las palabras de Edward. Cuando juntó todas las piezas del rompecabezas, se apartó furiosa de él y lo encaró llena de ira.

—¡Lo sabías! ¡Desde un principio sabías que era yo y no me dijiste nada!

—Quería averiguar lo que traías entre manos. ¿Qué pasa, Isabella? ¿No te gusta que jueguen contigo, pero tú sí puedes jugar conmigo? —preguntó Edward molesto con su manera de actuar.

—Sólo quería saber si aún te acordabas de mí —respondió Isabella confusa.

—¿Seduciéndome con otro nombre?, ¿haciéndote pasar por otra?

—No..., no quería llegar tan lejos —comentó arrepentida.

—¿Eso es lo que has aprendido en Nueva York, a tirarte a desconocidos en los lavabos de los restaurantes? —Edward se dejó llevar por su furia y en el mismo instante que estas palabras salieron de su boca supo que eran un error—. Lo siento, Isa…

Isabella no aceptó sus disculpas y cruzó su cara de una bofetada.

—¡No soy tu novia, Edward Cullen! ¡No soy tu amante para que me exijas nada, y a partir de ahora no soy siquiera tu amiga! Para tu información, he tenido la oportunidad de tirarme a muchos hombres, pero estaba trabajando duro y no mezclo el placer con los negocios. Querías cuatro años para demostrarme algo y lo has hecho: ¡eres el último hombre del mundo con el que me casaría! Te ha sobrado tiempo para demostrarme lo imperfecto que eres.

Isabella salió del baño con restos de lágrimas en los ojos, sin correr, sin descontrolarse, con un perfecto y rápido paso que marcaba la salida de una diosa.

Edward corrió detrás de ella dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas para obtener su perdón, pero el destino fue más rápido que él y Edward observó desde lejos y sin poder hacer nada como a Isabella se le caía el bolso al suelo cerca de unos caros zapatos de hombre y un elegante traje negro de Armani. El hombre se agachó junto a ella y educadamente la ayudó a recoger sus cosas mientras le tendía uno de sus inmaculados pañuelos blancos para que enjugase sus lágrimas; ella sonrió ante una broma del engalanado hombre de negro y, cuando se incorporaron, como Edward temía, Don Perfecto la acompañaba fuera del local con suma elegancia.

Había visto el magnífico encuentro desde fuera como un simple espectador de una pésima película romántica, y esa historia no le gustaba nada, ya que él era el malo.

Destrozado por la idiotez de sus actos, llamó a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran a arrastrarse para obtener el perdón de su hermana.

—A Isabella nunca debes hacerla enfadar —señaló Emmett.

—Porque Isabella nunca perdona —añadió Jasper.

Sus amigos eliminaron así las últimas esperanzas que tenía su estúpido corazón de no haberla perdido para siempre.

* * *

_**hola mis niñas! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo sorpresa, quería recompensarlas por tanta demora que he tenido en actualizar.**_

_**bueno y que les pareció? hasta que bella conoce a don perfecto, todo por culpa de la bocaza de eddy, lo quiero golpear! espero sus comentarios como en cada capitulo. las adorooo! besitos!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo ADAPTO!**_

_**Hola mis niñas bella, les dejo aquí un regalito ;) besitos y nos leemos abajo**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

Todo Forks estaba revolucionado con la vuelta de Isabella. Cada vez se parecía más a la niñita impecable que era antes de que Edward Cullen se cruzara en su camino. La mitad del pueblo estaba feliz de que Doña Perfecta hubiera encontrado a su media naranja, ya que ella y James William Worthington III, quien era conocido ya por todos como Don Perfecto, eran indiscutiblemente la pareja ideal.

Pero eso era sólo lo que pensaban algunos, ya que la otra mitad de la población de este pequeño pueblo estaba a favor de Edward Cullen, _el Salvaje_. Estos aburridos lugareños mantenían que, sin las discusiones entre Isabella y Edward, todo sería mucho más tedioso; por lo tanto, si alguien tenía que estar con Isabella, que fuera aquel que la hacía ser ella misma y no un clon de la perfección.

Como las discusiones sobre este tema comenzaron a hacer que los vecinos se enemistaran, el jefe de policía lo solucionó de la manera simple en la que siempre habían remediado estas disputas: Sue limpió el polvo a su vieja pizarra, que llevaba un par de años en el trastero, y la dividió en dos mitades. En una de ellas escribió «Don Perfecto» y en la otra «El Salvaje». A partir de ese día se admitieron apuestas: ¿Quién se casaría finalmente con la querida Isabella? ¿El hombre perfecto o el salvaje apenas domesticado?

—¡Se aceptan apuestas, señores! —gritó Sue felizmente en su bar, celebrando la pérdida del hastío y la llegada de Doña Perfecta de nuevo a su hogar.

Emmett entró en el bar de Sue a tomar una cerveza y, como pasaba últimamente cada vez que cruzaba esa puerta, todos y cada uno de los ojos que allí había se dirigieron expectantes hacia él. Sue le sirvió incluso antes de que él pidiera, y los parroquianos volvieron sus asientos hacia él esperando impacientemente a que hablara.

—Edward lo lleva fatal —comentó Emmett señalando los puntos marcados en la pizarra.

—Las apuestas están cinco a uno, y por ahora el Salvaje no ha conseguido ningún tanto —señaló Sue.

—No, la verdad es que no le va nada bien. Mi hermana no atiende sus llamadas, le devuelve sus regalos y, al mismo tiempo, sigue saliendo con Don Perfecto.

—¿Y qué hace Edward mientras tanto? Porque hará algo, ¿no?

—Sí, hacer que Jasper y yo le acompañemos continuamente a espiar las citas de Isabella. En lo que va de mes ha tenido más citas conmigo de las que ha tenido jamás con mi hermana.

—Tal vez con un bonito presente consiga que lo perdone.

—Compitiendo con ese tío es imposible: si Edward manda un hermoso ramo de flores silvestres, Don Perfecto manda dos docenas de rosas rojas. Que decide regalarle un tierno oso peluche, Don Perfecto envía un peluche de un panda de un metro de alto... y así llevamos todo el mes. Y encima, como Isabella sigue furiosa con Edward, le devuelve todos sus regalos hechos pedazos: las flores las desmenuza, los peluches los apuñala...

—¿Cómo está Edward? —preguntó Sue preocupada.

—Pues abatido por los desplantes de Isabella y furioso con Don Perfecto. He tenido que convencerlo más de una vez de que no puede secuestrar a ese tío y abandonarlo en el desierto.

—Entonces, ¿por quién apuestas? —indagó interesada en anotar a un nuevo jugador.

—Por Edward, siempre por Edward —contestó apoyando a su amigo.

—Pero, por lo que me has dicho, Edward no puede ganar.

—Me da igual, mi hermana no es un juego y, a pesar de que ese tipo sea Don Perfecto, no veo en sus ojos lo que sí veo en los de Edward.

—¿Y qué es lo que no ves en Don Perfecto para que no te guste para tu hermana? —se interesó Sue por el bien de su futuro negocio de apuestas.

—Amor, no veo en su rostro al loco enamorado que veo cada vez que miro a Edward. Así que, como soy un romántico empedernido, apuesto por el amor, apuesto por Edward —dejó veinte dólares en la mesa, reafirmando sus palabras—. Además, esta noche vamos a perseguir a Isabella en otra de sus citas y Edward está más decidido que nunca. Le ha comprado hasta un anillo de compromiso por si en algún momento consigue quedarse con ella a solas. Deséame suerte —pidió mientras se disponía a marcharse—, después de todo, es la primera vez que me llevan a un restaurante elegante a cenar para pedir la mano de mi hermana, espero que no acabe pidiéndomela a mí, porque, como esto siga así, Jasper y yo vamos a ser los que más citas románticas hayamos compartido con Edward.

Emmett cerró la puerta del bar tras de sí y ése fue el momento en el que se abrieron las apuestas acerca de quién sería el futuro marido de Doña Perfecta. Al terminar la tarde los números no favorecían para nada al Salvaje, aunque ya se había decidido que finalmente era Emmett quien más citas había tenido con el chico de los Cullen.

El restaurante era el más caro y romántico del pueblo, sumamente elegante, con sus pequeñas e íntimas mesas apartadas del mundo iluminadas por unas velas aromáticas con olores a esencias, y una orquesta de música clásica en directo. James me había cogido por sorpresa ese día diciéndome que tenía preparado algo especial para mí. Como recordatorio de la noche en que nos conocimos, llevaba el mismo vestido, aunque me había comprado otros zapatos. Ya no quería nada que proviniera de Edward Cullen. Mi vecino había sido y seguiría siendo por siempre jamás un salvaje, le había devuelto cada uno de sus malogrados intentos de hacer las paces y no atendía a sus estúpidas súplicas de perdón. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que él no era mi hombre perfecto, que al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien ser feliz? Un hombre que cumplía todas y cada una de mis expectativas. ¿Por qué simplemente no se rendía y me dejaba en paz?

Yo por mi parte lo estaba intentando; apenas recordaba su molesta presencia excepto por las noches cuando, dormida y sin poder evitarlo, rememoraba los momentos que había pasado entre sus brazos. A la mañana siguiente me despertaba y me prometía a mí misma no volver a pensar en él, borrarlo para siempre de mi mente, pensar sólo en James, sustituir la presencia de Edward por la de James en mis sueños. Pero, aunque mis sueños comenzaran con el príncipe azul, siempre terminaban con el hombre imperfecto. Mi mente estaba algo confusa, pero también decidida a tener al mejor y ése sin duda alguna no era Edward Cullen. Él tenía tantos defectos como puntos había en mi lista o más…

—¿Qué te ocurre, Isabella? Esta noche estás algo distraída —intervino James interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Perdóname, James, estaba algo abstraída recordando alguno de mis problemas.

—Pero esta noche es una velada especial para nosotros, así que no se te permite estar triste —me riñó suavemente alzando mi rostro entre sus manos mientras me hacía responder a una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

—¿Y cuál es la sorpresa que me tienes preparada? —pregunté, muerta de curiosidad.

—¡Ah! Eso lo sabrás al final de la noche, mientras tanto disfruta de la comida. Aquí es exquisita. —Señaló al camarero que me tendiera la carta y yo observé extasiada las delicias que se describían en ella, preguntándome cuán elevado serían los precios para que no los hubieran indicado junto a los platos.

Él eligió un sublime vino tinto, luego despidió al camarero con un elegante gesto de su mano y me recomendó pedir un solomillo a la pimienta con verduras escaldadas. Yo estuve de acuerdo, y él, con una sola mirada, hizo que el camarero atendiera a sus demandas con celeridad y eficacia.

Mientras llegaba la comida charlamos sobre su trabajo, que era realmente aburrido, pero él lo hacía ameno contándome anécdotas de clientes y compañeros de lo más divertidas. Yo por mi parte le hablé de mi estancia en la galería de arte, de lo mucho que había aprendido y de todo lo que me quedaba por saber. Le recomendé algunas obras de arte y él me aconsejó alguna que otra inversión. La comida pasó rápidamente entre risas y coqueteos.

Cuando llegamos a los postres, James pidió una botella de champán para los dos. Me pregunté si querría emborracharme para llevarme a la cama, pero yo sabía que él era un perfecto caballero y nunca haría eso. Así que lo miré sorprendida con la copa de champán en la mano mientras él se levantaba y caía ante mí, de rodillas. Con la hermosa melodía de un violinista que se acercaba a nosotros como fondo, extrajo una pequeña caja que me ofreció como el más preciado de los presentes. La abrí emocionada, encontrando en ella el anillo más hermoso que había visto jamás, un enorme diamante relucía deslumbrándome, a la vez que James me preguntaba:

—Isabella Swan, sé que llevamos juntos poco tiempo pero nada más verte supe que eras para mí la pareja perfecta. ¿Quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi esposa?

Por unos instantes me quedé muda y confusa con todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor; luego recordé que eso era lo que siempre había soñado.

—¡Sí! —grité alegremente mientras me arrojaba a sus brazos y besaba sus labios, que a pesar de ser perfectos no me hacían estremecer.

—¡Joder, no me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Emmett haciendo revolverse inquieto a Edward en su asiento, con ganas de darse la vuelta y ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus propios ojos, ya que, a pesar de estar en un mesa cercana, sus dos amigos lo habían obligado a ponerse de espaldas a ellos por si Isabella lo reconocía y acababa reprendiéndoles.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó Edward nervioso.

—Ha pedido uno de los vinos más caros de este lugar, ¿por qué no nos invitas a uno de esos? — se quejó Emmett a su amigo.

—Porque vosotros no sois mi tipo —alegó Edward enfadado—. ¿Qué más hacen?

—Están conversando y ella se ríe mucho —relató Jasper, atento.

—¡Yo sé leer los labios! —indicó Emmett emocionado.

—¿Y qué dicen? —pidió Edward a su amigo.

—En estos momentos él le pregunta si le agrada el vino, Isabella contesta que está delicioso y que nunca ha probado nada igual. Entonces él se ríe diciéndole que se puede gastar todo el dinero que pueda y más, y que nunca será tan tacaño como Edward Cullen, que no es capaz de invitar a sus amigos a una copita.

—¡Alégrate de que no te dejara encerrado en el coche con las ventanillas medio bajadas! — señaló Edward, furioso—. Jasper, ¿puedes oír lo que dicen?

—Sí, espérate que conecto mis poderes arácnidos y saco mi superoído —ironizó Jasper.

—Tal vez si me acercara... —comentó Edward intentando incorporarse.

—¡Ah no, eso sí que no!—exclamaron ambos hermanos volviéndolo a sentar.

—Como Isabella descubra que estás aquí, nos matará lentamente… —explicó Jasper.

—Y luego enterrará nuestros cuerpos en el jardín —continuó Emmett.

Un camarero bastante pedante se acercó a su mesa, los miró de arriba abajo observando que sus atuendos, a pesar de ser de etiqueta, no eran tan caros y elegantes como los de los clientes a los que estaba habituado ese establecimiento. A pesar de ello, se acercó con educación y se dirigió a ellos:

—Buenas noches caballeros, disponemos de una espléndida carta de vinos, y nuestra especialidad de esta noche es el _filet mignon _acompañado de setas rústicas adornado con un toque de esencia de perejil fresco.

—¡Joder, qué rico! ¡Yo quiero uno de esos! —exclamó un emocionado Emmett.

—Yo otro, por favor —confirmó Jasper dispuesto a sacarle el dinero a su amigo.

—¿Y usted, señor? —preguntó el camarero a Edward, que no dejaba de mirar a sus amigos con reproche.

—Yo sólo quiero un güisqui, se me ha quitado el apetito, y para ellos, dos vasos de agua — comentó antes de que eligieran un vino selecto que dejara su cartera vacía.

El camarero se marchó extrañado por el comportamiento de los clientes de esa mesa y no tardó mucho en traer la copa de Edward y las botellas de agua para acompañar la comida. Según el cocinero, era un sacrilegio no beber un buen vino mientras se deleitaban con el sabor de sus platos; el camarero estuvo a punto de comentarles este hecho a sus clientes, pero, tras ver el rostro irascible de

uno de ellos, desistió de hacer comentario alguno.

—¿Qué narices está pasando ahora? —gruñó Edward, enfurecido, a sus amigos, que en esos momentos habían parado de espiar a su hermana y se deleitaban con el sabor de su cara cena.

—Creo que se está poniendo de rodillas… —masticó Emmett con la boca abierta.

—Y un violinista está tocando para ellos —relató Jasper pacientemente.

—¡Joder tío, lo llevas crudo! —sentenció Emmett a la vez que terminaba su plato.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —instigó a su amigo Jasper, quien guardó silencio.

—Acaba de ofrecerle el pedrolo más grande que he visto en mi vida; si ella no se casa con él, me lo pido yo —respondió Emmett.

—Tú no eres tan guapo como Isabella —intentó bromear Jasper.

—¿Y ella qué dice? ¿Qué le ha contestado? ¿Qué hace? —solicitó Edward a sus amigos, lleno de impotencia.

—Lo siento Edward —consoló Jasper a su amigo—. Ella ha respondido que sí.

Edward, repleto de ira y resentimiento hacia el hombre que le había arrebatado a su único amor, clavó el cuchillo con el que había estado jugando todo el tiempo en el panecillo más cercano, imaginándose que éste era el cuello de míster perfecto. Dejó allí el cuchillo mientras sacaba de sus pantalones la sencilla alianza de oro que tenía grabado sus nombres; los leyó una y otra vez, y la agarró fuertemente en su puño. Después, simplemente la devolvió a su bolsillo.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa una vez más, impaciente por deshacerse de esos clientes nada habituales. Se asustó al ver el amenazante cuchillo clavado en el pan y preguntó, algo atemorizado, pero insolente:

—¿Desea el señor que le traiga otro panecillo para apuñalar?

—No gracias, tráigame la cuenta —pidió Edward tendiéndole una tarjeta de oro que sólo los clientes VIP llegaban a conseguir—. Y dígale a Marcelo que el viernes próximo vendré a traerle esos muebles especiales que me pidió para el bar.

El camarero entregó el mensaje y fue seriamente reprendido por el dueño por intentar cobrarle al hombre que había convertido ese restaurante poco antes ruinoso en el lujoso y elegante establecimiento que era en ese momento. Edward fue invitado por el propietario a la zona del bar, donde se le ofreció barra libre para él y sus amigos; Marcelo no tuvo que insistir demasiado para que aceptara: en esos instantes lo que más necesitaba era una copa.

Dos horas después, lo que menos necesitaban los tres amigos era probar una gota más de alcohol.

—He estado a esto —dijo Edward señalado entre sus dedos un espacio muy pequeño— de conseguir casarme con tu hermana.

—No me lo creo, esa lista parecía imposible —balbuceó Jasper dando otro trago a su copa.

—Ya tenía logrados cuatro puntos, casi seis si le hacía admitir que soy bueno en la cama, y de repente aparece Don Perfecto salido de la nada y, ¡pum!, todo se va a la mierda —gesticuló un tambaleante Edward.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? —intervino Emmett cogiendo una servilleta de papel.

—No voy a permitir que ese estúpido niño mimado se quede con ella, yo sé que la puedo hacer mucho más feliz de lo que podrá hacerla él con todos sus espléndidos encantos. Así que no voy a tirar la toalla —decidió Edward poniéndose en pie y acabando su copa de un trago.

—¡No quiero que abandones, he apostado por ti! Lo que tienes que hacer es una lista con las cualidades de tu chica perfecta y restregársela por las narices para que esté igual de jodida que tú por su culpa —aconsejó Emmett.

—¿Qué es eso de que has apostado por mí? —preguntó Edward tremendamente confuso.

—En el bar de Sue hay una pizarra donde se admiten apuestas sobre quién se casará con Isabella, y tío, ¡casi nadie apuesta por ti! Y eso que todo el pueblo participa —confesó Emmett tambaleándose en la silla.

—¡Dame, yo empiezo con la lista! —gritó Jasper mientras le arrancaba la servilleta a su hermano y sacaba un bolígrafo de su chaqueta—. La mujer perfecta —recitó mientras escribía torcido—. A ver, primero: tiene que ser lista —apuntó.

—¡Qué dices! —exclamó Emmett arrebatándole el papel y tachando el primer punto—. Lo de ser lista está sobrevalorado. Lo que ha de tener son unas buenas tetas —decretó Emmett

.

—Pero mi mujer perfecta ya sé como es: mi mujer perfecta es Isabella. Es lista, guapa, una gran artista, cabezota, apasionada… —dictaminó el enamorado Edward.

—¡Calla, calla! No sabéis hacer la lista, sois un par de nenazas —señaló Emmett a su amigo Edward y a su hermano Jasper—. Tiene que tener muchas tetas —escribió Emmett.

—Sí, ¡por lo menos dos! —especificó Jasper riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Tíos, estáis borrachos! —informó Edward.

—¡Sí! ¡Como una puta cuba, pero esta lista la terminamos! —pronunció Emmett decidido.

Y la lista de la mujer perfecta de Edward se realizó en un bar a las dos de la madrugada por tres amigos borrachos que apenas podían escribir. Cuando la lista estuvo acabada, los Swan mandaron a Edward en un taxi a casa de sus padres para que le recitara a su hermana cada uno de los puntos que ella nunca podría llegar a cumplir, porque no era perfecta.

* * *

_**¡ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN A ISABELLA SWAN! **__**como hace sufrir a mi pobre eddy!**_

_**que les pareció el capitulo de regalo que les he dejado? espero todos sus comentario. muchas gracias por sus comentario, alertal y favorito! millones de gracias!**_

_**nos leemos pronto**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo adapto!**_

_**hola mis minas, mil disculpas! les dejo un nuevo cap. besos**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

A las tres de la madrugada, un hombre totalmente ebrio gritó bajo la ventana de su amada dispuesto a llamar su atención. Al ver que ésta no mostraba señal alguna de interesarse por sus tonterías de borracho, trepó torpemente por el árbol cercano a su ventana dispuesto a hacerse escuchar. Se coló en la habitación de Isabella tan sigilosamente como un elefante en una cacharrería, y cayó al suelo al tropezar con una silla, desplomándose sin saber cómo volver a ponerse en pie.

Una mujer furiosa encendió la luz de su habitación y, mirándolo irritada, le increpó:

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Edward Cullen? Edward se dispuso a pedir perdón cuando recordó por qué motivo estaba allí. Decidido, se puso torpemente en pie y, cuando el suelo dejó de moverse, se dirigió hacia ella sacando la lista del bolsillo de sus pantalones y comenzó a recitar cada uno de sus puntos.

—Quiero que sepas que yo también he hecho una lista sobre mi mujer perfecta.

—¿Y no podías esperar a mañana para comentármela? —inquirió molesta, sentándose en la cama a la espera de que Edward comenzara con sus desvaríos.

—No, por una vez te vas a sentar y me vas a escuchar —ordenó Edward con firmeza.

—Edward, ya estoy sentada.

—Mejor, pero no te muevas tanto que me distraes —añadió Edward tambaleándose, mientras exponía su primer punto—. Uno. Que tenga muchas tetas (por lo menos dos) —comentó entre risas.

—Por ahora tu mujer ideal se parece más a una vaca que a una persona —ironizó Isabella—, como el siguiente punto sea que tenga cuernos y rabo, comenzaré a pensar que tienes un tremendo problema.

—¡Calla y escúchame con atención! Dos. Que tenga un buen culo para poder apoyar la cerveza.

—Estoy confusa, ¿quieres una mujer o un aparador con tetas?

—Tres. Que hable poco, tan sólo lo necesario (para decir «sí» a todo lo que yo diga).

—Decididamente Edward, lo que me estás describiendo es una muñeca inflable, seguro que ella no te negaría nada, aunque tampoco podría mantener una conversación contigo.

—Cuatro. Que no me interrumpa con sus cotorreos cuando esté viendo los deportes.

—Sí, la muñeca hinchable es tu mejor opción hasta ahora —concluyó Isabella, quien, irritada por la falta de sueño, añadió—: te regalo una por tu cumpleaños si me dejas dormir de una maldita vez, Edward.

—Cinco. Que nunca me diga «ya te lo dije». Ésta es la última y más importante de todas — finalizó Edward orgulloso mientras le tendía la lista a Isabella.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué estúpida razón has subido hasta mi cuarto a estas horas de la noche para relatarme una lista de lo más majadera?

—Para demostrarte que yo también podía hacer una lista y que tú tampoco eres perfecta. ¿O es que acaso cumples con alguno de estos puntos?

—No, ni quiero hacerlo, porque hay algunos hombres a los que les gusto tal y como soy —señaló acercándose a él mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con el arrugado trozo de papel que le había dado.

—Pero yo nunca te pediría que fueras así —intervino Edward—, porque tú me gustas con tus defectos y virtudes, sin ellos no serías tú. Pero tú…, tú buscas una perfección que no existe.

—¡Sí existe! He encontrado un hombre que cumple cada uno de mis requisitos y me voy a casar con él —sentenció Isabella empujando su musculoso pecho intentando apartarlo de su lado.

—No, no cumple todos tus requisitos —declaró abrazándola fuertemente para evitar que se alejara mientras la miraba codiciando sus besos.

—¿A qué te refieres?—suspiró Isabella, con su boca no muy lejos de sus labios.

—A que sus besos nunca serán especiales y tampoco será el mejor amante del mundo para ti — alegó avasallándola con sus labios, devorando su boca con ardor y haciéndola responder a su lengua que buscaba hambriento su sabor.

Ella gimió, atrayéndolo, agarrándolo del cuello a la vez que él la izaba contra su cuerpo. Isabella se agarró con las piernas a su cintura y comenzó a restregarse contra su erección. Mientras caminaba, Edward decidió ir hacia la cama, eliminando el estorbo de su ridículo pijama por el camino. La camisa de rayas voló por los aires, y cuando al fin la depositó en su lecho, le arrancó bruscamente los minúsculos pantalones, arrastrando con ellos sus escuetas braguitas. Edward devoró con sus ojos el hermoso cuerpo de Isabella permaneciendo vestido mientras decidía cómo torturarla como castigo a su larga espera.

Comenzó besando sus pechos, metiéndolos en su boca, lamiendo y succionando sus pezones, para luego mordisquearlos produciéndole pequeñas punzadas de dolor que no tardaron en convertirse en un placer sublime. Ella se retorcía arqueando su espalda, ofreciéndose a él. Edward alzó su cuerpo para deleitarse aún más con sus jugosos senos. Sus manos acariciaron lentamente los femeninos muslos haciendo que los separase para poder acceder a su húmedo interior.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos, arrancando de su cuerpo gritos de placer. Añadió un dedo más, y acarició con su pulgar el clítoris haciéndola convulsionarse desesperada contra su mano en busca de un placer que no terminaba de culminar.

La juguetona lengua de Edward se deslizó despacio por su cuerpo dejando tras de sí sus enrojecidos y erguidos pezones; lamió y besó su cintura, descendió hacia su delicado ombligo y continuó besándola más allá de éste. Edward arrastró el cuerpo de Isabella hasta el filo de la cama y él se puso de rodillas ante su sexo húmedo y dispuesto. Besó sus húmedos rizos castaños y alzó sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Su lengua no tardó en iniciar una tortura llena de pasión, haciéndola gritar su nombre una y otra vez; sus lametones eran lentos y largos, recorriendo todo su interior, haciéndola estremecerse y contonear sus caderas buscándolo. Cuando ella intentaba moverse más rápido contra su boca, él la obligaba a detenerse, llenando de frustración su cuerpo necesitado. Tras lo que a Isabella le parecieron horas de tormento en las que gimió, protestó y se quejó porque se le negara el orgasmo, Edward sonrió satisfecho contra su feminidad y hundió lentamente la lengua acariciando su clítoris, a la vez que sus dedos volvían a penetrarla profundamente con movimientos rápidos y certeros que la hicieron gritar su nombre al convulsionarse ante su lengua y contraerse contra sus dedos, llegando al fin al orgasmo tan ansiado.

Saciada e irritada por los juegos de su ávida boca, Isabella permaneció tumbada en la cama, en la misma postura, sin mover un solo músculo. Edward se apresuró a incorporarse y a deshacerse con celeridad de su ropa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó un poco aturdida aún por su orgasmo.

—Según tú, cometer un error —susurró Edward mientras se situaba sobre su cuerpo colocando las largas y perfectas piernas sobre sus hombros y la penetraba fuertemente de una sola embestida llegando a lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndola chillar. —Pero para mí esto es el paraíso —expresó entrecortadamente, moviéndose cada vez con más fuerza y más rapidez en su interior.

Edward acarició de nuevo su clítoris con una de sus manos, volviéndola a excitar y humedeciendo más su interior, provocando que sus estocadas pudieran ser más placenteras. Cuando su cuerpo no pudo más, se contrajo sobre el duro miembro de Edward, y Isabella gritó llegando a su segundo orgasmo mientras arrugaba fuertemente entre sus manos las blancas sábanas de su cama. Él aumentó el ritmo cogiéndola con fuerza de las caderas, arremetiendo con violencia en su húmedo interior, llegando a la culminación del placer y derramándose en ella. Edward se desmayó exhausto encima de Isabella a la vez que ésta intentaba ordenar sus confusos pensamientos.

—Edward estoy confundida…, puede que tú no seas tan imperfecto para mí después de todo —dijo Isabella mientras acariciaba la fuerte espalda de Edward, que permanecía sobre ella llenando todavía su lánguido cuerpo con su miembro.

—Puede que tenga que replantearme la lista, ¿por qué nunca puedo resistirme a ti? —murmuró aturdida. La repuesta de Edward fue un sonoro ronquido cerca de su oído que por poco la deja sorda.

—¡No! ¡No te puedes haber quedado dormido después de lo que hemos compartido!—protestó furiosa mientras forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima.

Cuando por fin pudo apartarlo de sí, comprobó airada el poderoso y fuerte cuerpo desnudo que tenía junto a ella. Sus músculos eran perfectos, parecía que aún continuaba ejercitándose a pesar de no seguir jugando al fútbol, ya que sus piernas seguían siendo firmes, sus poderosos brazos tenían una buena musculatura y su abdomen estaba marcado por el ejercicio diario. A pesar de que su rostro mostraba algún que otro duro rasgo de deportista, seguía siendo el hombre más atrayente de todos, con sus ojos verdes y sus largos cabellos cobrizo.

Dirigió una lenta mirada hacia su miembro, que pese a permanecer en reposo seguía teniendo un buen tamaño, y fue entonces cuando se encolerizó, ya que se dio cuenta de que no habían utilizado precaución alguna y ella no tomaba la píldora anticonceptiva. ¿Lo habría hecho adrede para no dejarle opción alguna, para que tuviera que elegirlo a él de entre todos los demás, para obligarla a casarse con él?

Acalorada por el momento de ira, Isabella intentó despertarlo varias veces para exigirle explicaciones, pero era una masa de músculos inamovible que roncaba como un camionero. Cansada por todo lo ocurrido esa noche, le dio la espalda al varonil cuerpo de Edward que ocupaba prácticamente toda la cama y se tapó con la sábana, declarando indignada:

—No puedo resistirme a ti, pero lo intentaré.

Edward abrió los ojos en medio de un infernal dolor de cabeza. Era como si un elefante le hubiera pateado los sesos. Los primeros rayos de sol lo hicieron gemir; se incorporó con lentitud para comprobar finalmente que no estaba en su cama, y que un bonito cuerpo desnudo descansaba junto al suyo. Al intentar recordar lo ocurrido aquella noche le sobrevino una fuerte punzada de dolor, pero las pocas imágenes que acudieron a su memoria le hicieron sonreír satisfecho.

Su Isabella se había rendido nuevamente entre sus brazos y los dos habían disfrutado de una magnífica noche de sexo desenfrenado. Él acarició despacio el hermoso rostro de su amada, apartando sus ahora lisos mechones de pelo y, emocionado, apartó con delicadeza la sábana que cubría su desnudez para deleitarse con su belleza: sus senos habían crecido un poco, haciéndolos perfectos para abarcarlos con sus rudas manos, y su trasero era firme y perfecto para acoger su miembro entre sus duras nalgas. Las curvas de su cuerpo se habían moldeado, dándole un toque entre mujer adulta y sexy gatita que lo hacía volverse loco. Sus piernas seguían siendo largas y torneadas a pesar de que ella fuera más pequeña que él. Su rostro era, sin duda, de inigualable belleza, con sus suaves cabellos castaños y sus preciosos e intensos ojos marones que le hacían pensar en el majestuoso color del chocolate fundido.

Sus rasgos constituían una mezcla entre la princesa perfecta y un duendecillo malvado. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella: su capacidad de pasar en unos segundos de ser Doña Perfecta a un travieso diablillo que intentaba parecer inocente.

Una fresca brisa penetró por la ventana y ella se acurrucó más, en busca de calor, mientras mascullaba entre sueños.

—Idiota descerebrado.

—Seguro que se refería a mí —suspiró Edward resignado mientras cubría otra vez su desnudo cuerpo con la sábana.

Al parecer, lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había aclarado mucho las cosas entre ellos dos, pero él había sacado una cosa en claro: Isabella no amaba a Don Perfecto, porque, de lo contrario, no hubiera pasado la noche entre sus brazos gritando constantemente su nombre.

Sonrió decidido besando sus labios, para desearle los buenos días. Tras arrancar un suspiro de su boca, Isabella se despertó algo desorientada, y Edward supo el momento preciso en el que rememoraba lo ocurrido, porque fue entonces cuando lo miró furiosa, echándole toda la culpa y apartándose de él mientras enrollaba la sábana en su cuerpo como si de una toga se tratase.

—¡Vete de aquí, Edward!— vociferó Isabella, histérica.

—Pero preciosa, tenemos que hablar —repuso Edward sentándose en el lecho sin molestarse en vestirse—. Sé que cuando llegaste al principio del verano me comporté como un idiota, pero estaba celoso y… No tengo perdón, pero quiero que me perdones y que empecemos de nuevo.

—¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada, Edward Cullen, y nuestro trato se rompió en el preciso instante en el que planeaste cómo echar a James del pueblo! Me prometiste que no lo harías, que me dejarías en paz ¡y me has mentido!

—¡Joder Isabella, me he controlado! Ni siquiera le he tocado un pelo a ese señoritingo al que tengo ganas de asesinar. ¡Pero no me pidas que renuncie a ti porque eso no puedo hacerlo! Te quiero Isabella y nunca dejaré de luchar por estar contigo.

—¡Me prometiste dejarme en paz cuando lo encontrara! —insistió Isabella—. Cuando tú estás cerca no me dejas pensar, no puedo aclarar mis ideas y todo se confunde en mi mente —explicó entre lágrimas descontroladas.

Edward la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho consolándola y limpiando con dulzura su rostro con el dorso de la sábana.

—Si no estás segura de que él sea tu príncipe perfecto, no te puedes casar con él aunque te lo haya pedido. Sobre todo después de que lo hayamos hecho sin protección, podrías estar embarazada de mí. Isabella lo apartó de su lado llena de rabia y lo encaró.

—¿Cómo sabías tú que James me pidió ayer la mano en matrimonio?

—Porque te estaba espiando, como en todas las citas que has tenido con ese estúpido niño mimado —confesó sin arrepentimiento alguno al ser descubierto.

—¿Con qué intención viniste ayer a mi cuarto? ¿Querías relatarme una estúpida lista o querías acostarte conmigo para dejarme embarazada sin darme opción alguna a elegir?

—No lo sé Isabella, estaba borracho y hablé de muchas cosas con tus hermanos…

—¿Con qué intención? —exigió Isabella, trastornada.

—¡Joder, Isabella! No te voy a mentir diciéndote que no se me pasó por la cabeza dejarte embarazada, pero si lo hice te juro que fue inconscientemente y…

—¡Fuera! —chilló tirándole la ropa—. ¡Vete antes de que coja la escopeta de mi padre y te pegue un tiro, que es lo que debí hacer ayer cuando entraste en mi habitación! —señaló finalmente indicándole la ventana como única vía de escape para su retirada. Edward se vistió rápidamente antes de abrir la ventana y volverse con la determinación marcada en el rostro.

—Isabella, esto no va a quedar así —declaró Edward sin perderla de vista mientras se marchaba y ella cerraba con pestillo su ventana, recordándole con ello que nunca había sido invitado a su cama.

En el bar de Sue todos los asistentes estaban un poco decaídos al saber que sus apuestas sobre los chicos de las familias Cullen y Swan habían finalizado. Ya no podrían decidir quién sería el vencedor en una pelea, o quién fastidiaría más al otro en alguno de los actos públicos de la comunidad. Ya no habría más pizarras con anotaciones ridículas ni botes repletos a repartir entre algunos. Ninguna ronda correría por cuenta de la casa cuando hubiera empate y no podrían meterse con Harry diciéndole que se dedicara a echar las cartas en la televisión cuando ganara varias veces seguidas. Ya no habría tardes alocadas donde recordaran con cariño las viejas hazañas mientras intentaban averiguar cuáles serían las nuevas.

Esa mañana Emmett Swan había entrado deprimido al local y, entre trago y trago de una infusión especial que hacía Sue para remediar la resaca, había relatado cómo fue la pedida de mano de su hermana y su respuesta: un rotundo sí que había dejado a Edward Cullen destrozado y dándose a la bebida, lo cual explicaba la resaca del demonio que traía Emmett encima cuando cruzó la puerta del establecimiento.

Tras pagar las apuestas a los ganadores, Sue borró la pizarra algo deprimida, pues le gustaba pensar que Isabella se casaría alguna vez con Edward y que tendrían unos preciosos diablillos que darían tanta guerra como ellos.

«En fin —pensó aburrida mientras limpiaba las mesas—, la vida es así, cuando menos te lo esperas aparece al fin tu príncipe azul»; aunque éste, para su gusto, era un poco estirado.

¡Ay, cuánto se habría divertido todo el pueblo viendo el día a día en la vida de esos dos! Cuando Edward olvidara un aniversario, o cuando Doña Perfecta colmara la paciencia del Salvaje; o cuando él se pusiera nervioso como hacían todos al tener su primer hijo, o cuando a éste lo educaran con ideas tan distintas como tenían ambos… Los niños podrían haberse parecido al Salvaje y las niñas, a Isabella, o al revés, y siempre los hubieran hecho reír como lo hacían sus padres.

Pero ahora Isabella se casaría con James William Worthington III y tendrían hijos perfectos e impecables que nunca darían una voz más alta que otra y que siempre guardarían la compostura.

Todos los parroquianos suspiraban aburridos esa tarde cuando la puerta del bar se abrió con violencia dando paso a un Edward Cullen de lo más salvaje que nunca hubieran visto en la vida: sus pelos estaban revueltos y sus ropas, tremendamente arrugadas. Se sentó en la barra algo impaciente y, cuando Sue se dirigió a tomarle nota, preguntó:

—¿Y la pizarra y las apuestas? ¿Dónde están? Sue lo miró confundida, preguntándose quién sería el chivato que había soltado la lengua sobre las apuestas.

—No sé de qué me hablas —contestó Sue intentando aparentar inocencia.

—¡Vamos, Sue, enséñamela! Emmett me lo contó todo ayer en medio de nuestra borrachera.

—No sé para qué quieres que te la enseñe ahora. Está vacía —comentó Sue despreocupadamente mientras sacaba la pizarra de la cocina ante la insistencia de el Salvaje.

—Es una pizarra muy grande —señaló Edward mientras la observaba.

—Es que apostaba todo el pueblo.

—Excepto Isabella y yo, ¿verdad?

—Siempre hemos procurado mantenerlo en secreto, no queríamos que os sintierais ofendidos ante una sana diversión.

—Ya veréis la que va a formar Isabella cuando se entere —sonrió Edward divertido a todos los clientes.

—Intentaremos que no se entere, ya sabes lo delicada que es…

—Sí, tanto como un puercoespín. Pero guarda la pizarra a buen recaudo porque esta vez Isabella se va a enterar de las apuestas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que sospecha algo? —quiso saber Sue, preocupada.

—No, se va a enterar porque esta vez yo voy a hacer una apuesta.

—Edward, ¡tú no puedes hacer una apuesta si estás relacionado con ella!

—¡Qué te juegas! —retó mientras se dirigía hacia la pizarra y apuntaba algo en ella. Luego puso un cheque en la barra y sin decir nada más se marchó dejando a todos intrigados y muy confusos con su comportamiento.

Los parroquianos que se hallaban en ese momento en el bar corrieron entre empujones hacia la pizarra. Harry, que como siempre fue el primero en llegar, leyó en voz alta para que todos oyeran lo que Edward había escrito en ella.

«¿Se celebrará la boda de Isabella Swan con Don Perfecto?», era la frase principal que daba paso a la apuesta, donde la pizarra había sido dividida en dos mitades: en una se leía claramente

«Sí» y, en el otro lado, «No».

—Edward Cullen apuesta que no —confirmó Harry a todos los presentes.

—¿Y cuánto dinero apuesta, Sue? —preguntó un jugador, curioso.

Sue levantó el cheque de la barra del bar, lo abrió despacio y lo observó asombrada mientras contestaba a sus amigos y vecinos:

—¡Edward Cullen apuesta veinte mil dólares!

Todo el bar guardó silencio sorprendido durante unos segundos. Después se abrieron las apuestas y esta vez no favorecían para nada a Don Perfecto, porque, si el Salvaje se atrevía a jugar tanto dinero a una simple apuesta, era más que seguro que planeaba algo.

* * *

**espero que me perdonen la demora :C las adoro. espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. nos leemos pronto**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nada me pertenece, yo solo adapto.**_

_**disculpen las molestias chicas, les dejo aqui un nuevo capitulo, nos leemos abajo ;)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 16**_

Desde que Isabella anunció en su casa la noticia de su inminente boda, todo estaba descontrolado en el hogar de los Swan: sus hermanos le hacían un profundo vacío por no haber elegido a su amigo del alma; su padre la miraba en silencio sin apenas dirigirle la palabra, siempre meditabundo y distraído, y su madre estaba llena de euforia ante la perspectiva de una boda. Los preparativos avanzaban de forma acelerada. Isabella, su madre y la madre de James, una señora un poco estirada, elegían a los invitados, las tarjetas, los adornos florales, la iglesia… Todo era agobiante.

Isabella tenía que permanecer siempre en medio de su madre y su futura suegra para que no se tiraran de los pelos, porque, en el mismo momento en que se conocieron, surgieron chispas de odio entre ellas. Todo empezó con una simple presentación antes de una elegante cena. James, amablemente, presentó a su madre Victoria y a su padre Demetri a los señores Swan. Todo fue cordialidad y sonrisas hasta que James se excusó durante unos instantes, ya que había visto a unos amigos que deseaba saludar.

Fue entonces cuando todos descubrieron lo larga y bífida que era la lengua de la señora Worthington.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo fue que mi hijo y tú os conocisteis? —preguntó Victoria aparentando amabilidad.

—Fue en un restaurante como éste —respondió Isabella con una sonrisa—. Yo me alejaba enojada con mi cita fallida cuando tropecé con él y, en cuanto nos vimos, supimos que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Bueno, no eres tan perfecta como otras de las chicas con las que ha salido mi hijo, pero servirás. Después de todo, él te ha elegido. Te tienes que sentir halagada porque entre miles de mujeres te haya elegido a ti —comentó la señora Worthington prepotente.

Su marido reaccionó abriendo los ojos escandalizado por su ataque gratuito, pero, sin reunir el valor para enfrentarse a la perfidia de su esposa, simplemente bebió toda su copa de un trago y pidió más vino al camarero.

Charlie Swan frunció el ceño enfadado, dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina a sus futuros parientes en la que podía leerse claramente «cuando llegue a casa, saco la escopeta»; luego miró con lástima a su hija y continuó cortando su filete, imaginando que era la larga lengua de alguna que otra señora. Renne, por su parte, no guardó silencio.

—Mi hija es perfecta, pregunte a todo el pueblo de Forks y le comunicarán lo mismo que yo. Tal vez sería su hijo quien tendría que estar agradecido, ya que no es la primera vez que se declaran a mi pequeña. ¿Podría usted decir lo mismo de su hijo?

—Hay muchas mujeres que van detrás de mi James tanto por su fama como empresario como por su fortuna. Seguro que su hija tiene algún encanto oculto por el que los chicos caen rendidos a sus pies —insinuó repasando reprobatoriamente la apariencia de Isabella.

—¡Mi hija es una gran artista que ha trabajado en una de las mejores galerías de arte de Nueva York! —manifestó con orgullo Renne Swan.

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Ha expuesto algo? Tal vez tenga alguno de sus cuadros en mi hogar.

—No, aún no ha expuesto nada, pero seguro que algún día lo hará.

—Entonces en Nueva York trabajabas sólo vendiendo cuadros de otros con más talento que tú y, ahora que has vuelto, ¿a qué te dedicarás, querida? —preguntó maliciosamente Victoria.

—Ha ocurrido todo tan rápido que realmente no sé lo que haré con mi vida profesional.

Antes de que su futura suegra la acusara de cazafortunas y de que su madre saltara por encima de la mesa para morder en la yugular a la mujer que osaba insultar a su hija, apareció la impasible presencia de James que calmó a todo el mundo con unas simples palabras.

—Ella hará lo que quiera con su futuro mamá, y cualquier cosa que haga me parecerá perfecta, porque ella es la mujer idónea para mí.

La escandalosa lengua de Victoria cesó de exhalar su veneno cuando su hijo volvió junto a ellos, y a partir de ese momento se comportó con amabilidad y educación, aunque los Swan ya habían sacado sus conclusiones sobre su futura familia política y, si no fuera porque con ello serían unos padres nefastos, encerrarían a su hija con tal de no verla unida a ese montón de…

—Caracoles en salsa de rioja amenizado con pasas —presentó el camarero colocando una bandeja en la mesa a la que todos los Swan miraron con asco, debido a su aspecto poco apetecible, mientras que por su parte Victoria la atacó con deleite, dejándola en pocos minutos vacía ante la mirada de asombro de Renne Swan, que susurró a su marido:

—Ahora comprendo por qué es así: de lo que se come, se cría. Y el señor Swan sonrió por primera vez esa noche ante las ocurrencias de su mujer.

Isabella, desesperada una vez más, intentaba que sus tarjetas no fueran de un horrible color marrón vetusto, porque le agradaba a Victoria, o de color limón chillón, porque le gustaba a su madre. Finalmente, después de dos horas de discusión para elegir sólo unas tarjetas, golpeó frustrada el libro de muestras contra la mesa, se levantó alterada y susurró:

—Necesito un respiro —y se alejó de las dos irritantes mujeres que habían decidido hacer de su boda un campo de batalla.

En el porche, su padre descansaba tomando una cerveza bien fría sentado en una de las viejas sillas. Cuando la vio aparecer, le tendió la botella solícito y Isabella se la arrancó de la mano, sentándose junto a él para tomarse un descanso.

—¿Estás segura? Todavía puedes huir —preguntó Charlie Swan entusiasmado ante una posible respuesta afirmativa.

—Es mi hombre ideal, papá —respondió Isabella.

—Sí, ¿pero es tu media naranja?

—Papá, eso es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es —rechazó el señor Swan—, mi mujer ideal era una hermosa chica como las que aparecen en las revistas masculinas, pero en cuanto conocí a tu madre supe que no podría vivir sin ella, y no tardé en darme cuenta de que ella era mi media naranja.

—Creo que James es perfecto para mí. Papá, ¿por qué no has comentado nada sobre mi boda hasta ahora? Siempre permaneces callado y a veces pareces ausente —indagó Isabella algo preocupada por su reacción.

—Todavía me estoy haciendo a la idea de que mi pequeña se casa; si parezco estar en otro mundo es porque aún recuerdo esos momentos en los que jugaba contigo, y no me puedo creer que hayas crecido tan rápido y que ahora te vayas a ir de casa. Me parece que fue ayer cuando le estabas golpeando la cabeza al vecino con tus zapatos.

—Papá, fue ayer: lo golpeé con mis zapatos nuevos por intentar jorobarme las invitaciones de boda al llamar al encargado para poner su nombre en ellas.

—Últimamente está de lo más fastidioso, ¿verdad? —preguntó su padre sonriendo ante las travesuras del vecino.

—¡No me deja en paz! —se quejó Isabella—, a cada paso que doy, intenta arruinar todo lo que he hecho.

—Parece que no quiere que te cases. ¿Por qué será? —insinuó el señor Swan riendo.

—Papá, ¿qué intentas decirme? —preguntó Isabella algo molesta.

—Cariño, ese hombre está loco por ti desde que tenía diez años. Cuando era pequeño me pedía tu mano por lo menos una vez al mes y cuando fue adulto no sé cuántas veces más. ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho ahora? Que no me preocupe por nada, que no te casarás con Don Perfecto. Incluso todo el pueblo comenta que ha apostado veinte mil dólares a que la boda no se llevará a cabo.

—¡Ese gusano miserable no puede haber hecho eso!

—Pregúntaselo tú misma: está en la antigua casa de los O Brian haciendo reformas.

—¡Sí!—comentó decidida mientras buscaba sus llaves en el interior de la casa—¡Ahora mismo voy a cantarle las cuarenta a ese don juan de pacotilla! ¿Quién se cree que es para decir que no me casaré…?

Charlie Swan sonrió alegremente mientras veía a su hija alejarse furiosa en busca del único hombre que conseguía sacarla de sus casillas. Ésa era su verdadera Isabella, pensaba Charlie, y no la Doña Perfecta que todos creían.

Renne salió de la casa farfullando insultos como una camionera, y es que nadie que pasara más de dos segundos a solas con Victoria era capaz de mantener un lenguaje educado.

—¿Dónde demonios ha ido Isabella? —preguntó Renne desquiciada al pensar en tener que volver nuevamente al interior de la casa y enfrentarse sola a esa vieja maliciosa.

—Creo que ha ido a arreglar una casa —señaló Charlie tendiéndole su cerveza.

—¿Con el chico de los Cullen?

—Sí.

—¿Qué crees que pasará? —preguntó Renne, pensativa.

—¿Esos dos en una casa medio en ruinas? ¡Quién sabe! O la terminan de arreglar o la derrumban con sus discusiones.

—Me refería a ellos dos.

—No lo sé; por cierto, ¿cuánto tenemos ahorrado? —preguntó sonriente el señor Swan a su mujer.

—¡Oh, Charlie Swan, borra esa sonrisa de tu boca! ¡Por nada del mundo voy a dejarte apostar en el bar de Sue!

Mientras Edward amartillaba las bisagras de las nuevas puertas de las habitaciones, oyó el chirriar de unos neumáticos pertenecientes a un estruendoso deportivo. Sonrió satisfecho al reconocer los furiosos pasos que se dirigían hacia él por el nuevo parqué de la casa, y esperó impaciente el siguiente movimiento de Doña Perfecta, que no tardó mucho en hacerse esperar. Un precioso zapato de tacón de color azul voló hacia su cabeza precedido de un grito airado de mujer; Edward lo esquivó por muy poco mientras se alejaba de la loca mujer armada aún con el otro de sus peligrosos tacones.

—Edward Cullen, ¿cómo has podido? —gritó encolerizada.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora? ¿Acaso no me he mantenido lejos como me pediste que hiciera?

—¡No! ¡No te has mantenido lejos! ¡Cada dos por tres estás haciendo cosas para estropear mi boda! ¡Primero fueron las invitaciones que tengo que elegir de nuevo porque alguien que no estaba invitado puso su nombre en ellas como si fuera el novio…!

—Admite que mi nombre queda mejor junto al tuyo que el de Don Perfecto —añadió Edward con sorna.

— ¡Luego fueron las flores, elegidas por un hombre con pésimo gusto!

—Creí que te gustaban las flores silvestres.

—¡Y por último me entero de que has apostado a que mi boda no se celebrará! ¿Quieres dejar de fastidiar mi enlace? ¡Ya te he dicho una y mil veces que no me casaré contigo!

—Y yo una y mil veces que no lo harás con Don Perfecto.

—¡Tú no tienes derecho alguno a decidir sobre mi futuro! —exclamó amenazándolo con el zapato que le quedaba.

—Tú me lo diste cuando, después de prometerte con ese petimetre, te acostaste conmigo.

—¡Eso… eso fue un error!

—Un error que no hubiera ocurrido si de verdad amaras a ese hombre perfecto tuyo —sentenció Edward enfrentándose a ella.

—Yo lo quiero… —contestó Isabella débilmente.

—¡Y una mierda! —insistió Edward cogiéndola entre sus brazos y arrojando al suelo el zapato que tenía agarrado como un arma.

—¡Dime que no se te acelera el corazón cuando estás entre mis brazos, dime que no te falta el aire teniéndome tan cerca, dime que tu cuerpo no se estremece ante lo que sabes que quiero hacerte...! —declaró Edward juntando más su cuerpo con el de ella.

—No me… ocurre… nada de… eso —contestó Isabella nerviosa e impaciente mientras se humedecía los labios.

—No quieres admitirlo, bien, pues dime que pare. —A continuación Edward devoró la boca de Isabella con impaciencia, dirigiendo su cuerpo contra la pared y haciendo que rodeara su cintura con sus bonitas piernas.

El hermoso vestido azul que llevaba puesto Doña Perfecta se arrugó entre las manos de Edward cuando éste lo alzó hábilmente para acariciar sus dulces muslos y su firme trasero por encima de su liviana ropa interior de encaje negra.

Edward devoró su cuello, y Isabella arqueó su espalda contra la dura pared ofreciéndole sus pechos, algo que él aceptó deseoso bajando su escote bruscamente y liberándolos de la presión de sus vestiduras. Ella no usaba sujetador, por lo que sus perfectos senos se bambolearon frente a la golosa boca de Edward, con los pezones erectos y excitados a la espera de sus caricias. Él los lamió lentamente con su áspera lengua para luego succionarlos duramente y mordisquearlos sin miramiento alguno, castigándola con su placer. De la boca de Isabella no emergió protesta alguna, solamente gemidos de placer a la vez que sus manos buscaban el fuerte cuerpo masculino, acariciando y arañando excitada su fornida espalda.

Edward cogió una de sus manos y lamió cada uno de sus dedos, besando la palma de ésta, mientras su otra mano jugueteaba con sus húmedas braguitas. Isabella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, extasiada, cuando comenzó a acariciar su clítoris y sus manos impacientes comenzaron a buscar el botón de sus pantalones… En ese momento su pasión fue interrumpida bruscamente por el sonido de un coche que se acercaba a la casa.

Fue como si un cubo de agua fría cayera sobre ella. Miró sorprendida a Edward mientras éste se alejaba e intentaba recomponer sus ropas. Ella por su parte intentó mostrar una apariencia un poco menos culpable que no delatara lo que habían estado haciendo hasta hacía poco contra una sucia pared.

—Parece, ricitos —se pavoneó Edward acariciando su liso cabello que tras días sin plancharlo comenzaba a ondularse—, que no puedes pedirme que pare.

—No, ¡pero lo haré! —contestó furiosa a sus provocaciones.

—Y dime, ¿Don Perfecto besa tan bien como yo? ¿Te ocurre lo mismo cuando estás entre sus brazos? ¿O sólo es conmigo con quien sale tu lado salvaje?

—Sus besos son simplemente perfectos —señaló Isabella regocijándose con su dolor.

—Sí, princesa, pero hay un problema con eso —susurró Edward en su oído.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Isabella, confusa.

—Que a ti te gustan más los besos salvajes —finalizó Edward acallando sus posibles protestas con un beso demoledor. Después simplemente salió a atender a un posible nuevo comprador de la casa que había estado arreglando hasta la interrupción de Isabella.

Ella estuvo a punto de marcharse furiosa hasta que se fijó en quién era el nuevo comprador; entonces decidió quedarse.

Una rubia despampanante con un estrecho y escueto vestido rojo bajó lentamente de un moderno deportivo, enseñando en el proceso al completo sus largas piernas y parte de su voluminoso escote. Cuando sus ojos vieron a Edward, lo devoraron despacio. Isabella se colocó con rapidez al lado de éste para salvarlo de las garras de esa mujer, pero ella apenas le dedicó una mirada; como si a su lado no tuviera la menor oportunidad, la descartó como a un simple insecto y comenzó a preguntar a Edward por la casa mientras a cada paso que daban se insinuaba no muy sutilmente.

—Buenos días, soy Heidi —se presentó la mujer tendiéndole una tarjeta con su teléfono—. Mi hermano me ha dicho que esta casa estaba en venta y que preguntara por Edward Cullen.

—Ése soy yo, señorita —respondió Edward sonriente intentando tenderle una de sus manos, ya que su otro brazo estaba ocupado por Isabella, que se había cogido a éste como si de una lapa se tratase en cuanto la rubia hubo salido del coche.

—¿Y ella es? —preguntó Heidi sin importarle mucho la respuesta.

—Es una amiga que ha venido a ayudarme con las reparaciones.

—¿También se dedica a reparar casas? —preguntó la rubia, extrañada.

—No, ella es una gran pintora y licenciada en Bellas Artes —comentó mirándola orgulloso—. Quiero intentar convencerla de que me ayude con las casas pintando hermosos murales de paisajes en las distintas habitaciones; seguro que podré venderlas más caras y sacar mucho más dinero por ellas.

—¡Es una idea muy original que no carece de atractivo! Pero dígame —solicitó Heidi agarrándose lascivamente a su otro brazo—. ¿Qué paisaje podría interesarme ver a mí cuando me despierto por las mañanas?

—Un elegante París, o tal vez una hermosa Venecia.

—Puede que disfrutara del paisaje, pero sólo si me acompañara la persona adecuada —comentó la rubia acariciando con sus suaves uñas el fuerte brazo de Edward.

—Pues entonces esta casa no es para usted, porque yo había pensado en dibujar un cementerio o tal vez un monasterio —increpó una molesta Isabella a la rubia.

—Oh, ¡pero yo deseo ver la casa para decidir si es la adecuada o no! — se quejó la mujer sin dejar de aferrarse a Edward en ningún momento.

—No se preocupe, yo se la enseñaré —concluyó finalmente una Isabella harta, con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro—. Edward tiene que continuar con las reparaciones, no querrá interrumpir su trabajo, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que no! —concluyó Isabella por ella, y seguidamente la arrastró por toda la casa, mostrándole habitaciones que no conocía e inventando historias espeluznantes para disuadir su interés por la casa y, de paso, por Edward Cullen.

Pero la rubia sólo la miraba por encima del hombro, preguntándole continuamente «¿de verdad?», mientras seguía empeñada en quedarse en ese lugar. Cuando terminó la visita guiada, su paciencia se agotó al ver cómo la mujer devoraba a Edward con ojos lascivos al observarlo trabajar en el salón sin camisa debido al ardiente calor, con su increíble y fuerte torso sudoroso desnudo.

—Me encantaría dejar la marca de mis uñas en su espalda… —susurró la rubia en celo.

Y ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso: Isabella tropezó y tiró a la rubia encima de unos botes de pintura que en esos momentos permanecían abiertos. Heidi gritó airada, insultando a Isabella en medio de un gran charco de pintura blanca que cubría prácticamente todo su cuerpo y parte del suelo. Después de que Edward la ayudara a incorporarse, la rubia gritó unos cuantos insultos más y finalmente se marchó dando tumbos en su elegante deportivo.

Edward caminó decidido hacia Isabella, la acorraló contra la pared y se enfrentó a su enfurecido diablillo.

—Ésa es la muestra de celos más descarada que he visto.

—¡Yo no estoy celosa! —gritó Isabella a la cara de Edward.

—Sí claro, pregúntaselo a la rubia —contestó Edward riéndose de ella. Isabella, rabiosa, se deshizo de la prisión de sus brazos y le lanzó la pintura del cubo que quedaba aún sin derramar.

Un Edward teñido de blanco la miró asombrado y sonriendo lobunamente la persiguió por toda la casa para darle un cariñoso abrazo, pero nunca llegó a atraparla, ya que Isabella se dirigió con gran agilidad y rapidez hacia su coche y, mientras arrancaba su deportivo, gritó:

—¡Yo no estoy celosa!

Cuando Isabella llegó a casa de sus padres aún despotricando contra la rubia y Edward, su padre le tendió una cerveza, sonriente.

—Ha llamado Edward, dice que no has heredado mi talento para las ventas.

—No convenía vendérselo a esa rubia de silicona sin sesos en la cabeza; seguro que, en cuanto la tuviera, haría reformas atroces.

—También me ha comentado que como pintora eres un desastre. Has ensuciado todo el parqué nuevo. ¿No se supone que tenías que pintar en las habitaciones y no en el salón?

—¿Edward te comentó esa ridícula idea de pintar las paredes con paisajes…?

—No me parece ridícula en absoluto, tienes mucho talento, ¿y qué mejor forma de darte a conocer que haciendo lo que te gusta en un gran lienzo, dejando un cuadro único para cada hogar?

—Papá, qué cosas más bonitas dices... —comentó Isabella abrazándolo con cariño.

—No son palabras mías, sino de Edward. Así fue cómo me convenció para que te dejara entrar en el negocio.

—¿Te ha comentado Edward algo más de mí? —preguntó Isabella rezando para que Edward no le hubiera contado a su padre nada de lo ocurrido.

—Me comentó que conociste a tu cuñada y que no te cayó demasiado bien.

—Yo no he conocido aún a la hermana de James —se extrañó Isabella a la vez que su madre salía exultante de alegría al porche.

—¡Por fin me he librado de esa arpía! —exclamó alegremente—. ¡Gracias a Dios que una histérica le ha lanzado un cubo de pintura a su hija y se ha tenido que marchar para ayudarla a quitarse el potingue de encima!

Isabella entró en casa desolada decidiendo que definitivamente ése no era su día cuando la voz de su padre la detuvo.

—También me ha dicho que habías perdido algo, que, si querías recuperarlo, lo llamaras.

Isabella revisó su bolso, su cartera, las invitaciones, sus ropas, hasta que al fin se fijó en su mano derecha: donde debería de estar el grandioso diamante de James no había tal cosa, sino una sencilla alianza de oro con bonitas incrustaciones. Por dentro estaba grabado su nombre, ¡y cómo no!, el de Edward.

—Oh, ¡ahora mismo voy a llamarlo! —espetó decidida mientras marcaba bruscamente su número y, tras varios intentos sin recibir contestación alguna, dejaba un largo mensaje repleto de insultos en su contestador.

* * *

_**que les parecio? me encanta este eddy! y los celos de bella. no son los que merecia por hacerlo sufrir.**_

_**pedonenme niñas, por el tiempo. pero no dejare la adaptacion lo prometo ;) besitos y gracias por todo.**_


End file.
